She s like a star
by PrinCesS-FraNceS
Summary: HG/DM, Nach dem vermeintlich letztem Krieg muss Hermione sich einer Aufgabe stellen, welche sie nicht nur an ihre körperlichen Grenzen bringt. Doch wie ist Draco darin verstrickt? Mature Rating wegen Sprache und Lemon. Viel Spaß beim: Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 - Wiedersehen

Zügig machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Lange Zeit war sie nicht mehr hier. Nicht mal zum Fest des Wiederaufbaus. Sie dachte an die Zeiten zurück, die ihr heute noch Albträume bescherten. Der Krieg zog jedes magische Wesen in seinen Bann. Wenn sie an die verzerrten Gesichter der Elfen dachte, als sie ihre Hasstriade gegen Voldemort starteten, überkam sie jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut. Die Riesen zerreißten viele Zauberer mit ihrem bloßen Pranken in der Luft. Am Ende ging es nicht mehr um gut oder böse. Es ging einfach darum sein Leben und das seiner Nächsten zu verteidigen.

Natürlich hatte Harry es geschafft Voldemort zu vernichten. Auf einer Lichtung nicht weit von Hogwarts und umgeben von etlichen magischen Wesen. In diesem Kampf sah die Junge Frau Wesen, die sie nie zuvor erblickt hatte. Nein. Sie hatte noch nicht mal etwas über solche Wesen gelesen. Dank der Unterdrückung, welche Voldemort für alle, in deren Adern kein reines Zaubererblut floss, plante, hatten Sie (die Weißmagier, Muggelstämmigen und Halbblüter) einen entscheidenden Vorteil auf ihrer Seite. Niemals würden sich die Uralten Bewohner dieser Welt, welche magische Fähigkeiten besaßen, von denen die Zauberer nur träumen konnten, von einem (zumindest ehemals) menschlichen Zauberer gefangen nehmen lassen oder ihn als ihren Gebieter ansehen.

So hatte alles seinen Lauf genommen und dank der Hilfe dieser Geschöpfe hatten sie Voldemort nach einem 2-tägigen Kampf ausgelöscht.

Die wenigen Todesser, welche diese Schlacht überlebten, wurden postwendend nach Askaban gebracht und warteten dort auf ihren letzten Kuss. Es war damals nicht einfach das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, dass manche von ihnen Spione für den Orden des Phönix waren. Mein Gott, wenn sie sich überlegte was für bürokratische Monster sie damals überzeugen musste, dass ihr Schulfeind Draco Malfoy und ihr absolut verhasster Lehrer Severus Snape auf ihrer Seite waren, wurde sie selbst nach 5 Jahren noch müde.

Zum Glück war dies alles vorbei. Sie betrachtete das kleine Mädchen, welches sich an ihre Hand klammerte, während sie mit staunendem Blick durch London lief. Samantha Ginerva Potter hieß dieses kleine göttliche Mädchen. Die Tochter Ginerva Potters. Harry und Ginny haben nicht mal ganz 3 Wochen nach der großen Schlacht geheiratet, und knapp einen Monat später war Ginny auch schon schwanger. Manchmal beneidete sie die beiden um ihr Glück. Sehr gern wäre sie auch so glücklich geworden. Doch mit Männern hatte sie kein gutes Händchen. Potentielle Partner waren da. Wenn sie nur an Ron dachte. Fast 4 Jahre war er ihr hinterhergelaufen. Manchmal war er ihr schon richtig gruselig vorgekommen. Zum Glück hatte er sich letzten Endes doch in Lavender Brown verliebt und war mit dieser jetzt auch verlobt. Selbst mit einem Muggel hatte sie es schon probiert. Ben. Er hatte zwar alles was das Frauenherz begehrt, aber mit der Zeit wurde es zu anstrengend so viele Geheimnisse um ihren Job und ihre Freunde zu machen.

Und seither ließ sie das Ganze lieber. Ein gutes Jahr war es jetzt her. Sie spürte zwar die Blicke der Männer, welche sie zweifelsohne auf sich zog, allerdings begegnete sie niemand so reizvollen, für den es sich lohnte die Fassade bröckeln zu lassen. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt in der Öffentlichkeit betont lässig und kühl aufzutreten, da sie in der Schule zu oft gehänselt wurde aufgrund ihrer schnellen Durchschaubarkeit.

Hermione Jane Granger war wohl das, was man eine natürliche Schönheit nannte. Sie selbst gab nicht viel auf solche Komplimente, doch ihre Umwelt ließ es sie des Öfteren spüren. Sie war mittelgroß gewachsen, hatte eine schlanke und zierliche Figur mit den Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Ihre Haare waren schon lang nicht mehr buschig und standen nicht in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf. Sie fielen ihr in seidigen Wellen bis fast zur Hüfte hinab und glänzten golden im Sonnenlicht. Ihre mandelförmigen goldbraunen Augen funkelten wenn sie lachte und sie hatte geschwungene Lippen und wohlgeformte Brauen. Das mit dem Zauberumhang ließ sie schon lange, bei diesem schönen Frühlingswetter war er ihr zu warm und sie hatte keinen Grund sich ihrer Muggelabstammung zu schämen. Dass sie eine Schwäche für schöne Jeans hatte und ihr Kleiderschrank unter der Last ihres Sammelsuriums bald zusammenbrach, würde sie nie zugeben. Sie trug wie meist immer eine dunkle enge Röhrenjeans, welche mit goldenem Taschensaum abgesetzt war und einen engen schwarzen Pullover, sowie schwarze Schuhe.

„Hermiiii!!! Sieh mal ich will zu Onkel Fred und Goerge und Süßigkeiten haben!" quängelte das vierjährige Mädchen an ihrer Hand.

„Sam es heisst: ich möchte. Und ich dachte du möchtest ein Eis essen gehen bei Florean Fortescue?" erwiderte die braunhaarige belustigt. Dafür erntete sie nur einen verwunderten Blick der kleinen, welcher soviel besagte wie ‚das hab ich ja total vergessen' .

In der Winkelgasse angekommen steuerte Hermione mit der kleinen direkt auf den Eissalon zu, damit sie sich kein Gezeter anhören musste. Als sie den Laden betraten schrie der Besitzer förmlich anhand seiner Überraschung und Freude.

„Hermione Granger! Welch Ehre, dass sie mich in meinem Eisparadies besuchen kommen." Sie fand schon immer, dass die Franzosen viel zu überschwänglich waren, doch sie mochte Florean seitdem sie das erste Mal mit elf Jahren auf seiner Terrasse saß.

„Schön sie zu sehen Florean. Darf ich Ihnen die kleine Misses Potter vorstellen?" sprach sie, als sie den einladenden Tresen erreicht haben.

„Hermi ich kenne Florean doch schon" krähte die Kleine neben ihr und streckte dem Besitzer keck ihre kleine Hand entgegen.

Nachdem sie ihre Wünsche losgeworden sind nahmen sie auf der großen Terrasse platz und Hermione ließ ihren Blick durch die Winkelgasse schweifen. Selbst Gringotts, die Zaubererbank sah genauso imposant aus wie vor ihrer Zerstörung und dem Wiederaufbau. Das einzige Geschäft, welches nicht mehr eröffnet wurde, war das der Ankleiderin Madame Malkins. Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass sie nun in Sicherheit ist und keine Gefahr besteht, dass sie noch einmal auf so grausame Art und Weise überfallen wird. Die Todesser haben damals ihren Laden gesprengt, doch erst nachdem sie Madame Malkins in einige Stoffbahnen eingerollt und angezündet hatten. Samanthas Mutter persönlich hatte die arme Frau damals befreit. Ein Glück waren die beteiligten Todesser damals beschränkt genug, dass sie die Frau in einem feuerfesten Stoff eingewickelt haben. Er brannte zwar, aber ließ keine Hitze zu ihr durch.

Seit der Krieg vorbei war, widmete sich Hermione ganz ihrer Karriere als Fluchbrecherin und Sammlerin alter Artefakte. Die suche nach den Horkruxen hatte sie damals in ihrer Entscheidung bestärkt. Das Gefühl gegen die Zeit zu kämpfen und verschlüsselte Dinge zu erkennen war für sie eine Erfüllung.

Dass sie dafür mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten musste war ihr egal, denn seitdem Minerva dieses Amt übernommen hat, lief alles anders. Eigentlich sollte Dumbledore dieses Amt zieren, doch es war ihm wichtig Hogwarts für die Magier von Morgen zu führen und weltweit gegen die Verfeindung der Reinblüter mit den muggelstämmigen Zauberern zu arbeiten.

„Erster" wurde sie aus ihren Überlegungen gezogen. Als sie die kleine Sam anblickte konnte sie nicht anders als laut loszulachen. Selbst der Pony ihrer leuchtend roten Haare war mit Schokoladeneis verklebt. Allerdings hatte Ginny ihr verboten, der kleinen mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch zu helfen.

‚Sie muss lernen, dass sie sich nicht immer mit Mamis Magie Abhilfe schaffen kann' waren ihre genauen Worte. Harry hielt sich natürlich keineswegs daran und las seiner Tochter jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab. Hermione wollte Ginny bei ihrer Erziehung der Kleinen allerdings nicht in den Rücken fallen. So nahm sie ein Taschentuch und wischte das Gesicht des Mädchens unter Protest sauber.

Als sie die Eisdiele verließen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu schauen, was für ein Laden die Fläche der Madame Malkins eingenommen hat. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie entdeckte dass nichts anderes als eine Buchhandlung namens ‚Bettanys Bookstore'. Sofort zog sie Samantha mit sich in den Laden hinein und quietschte vor Freude. Dies war keine Buchhandlung mit den üblichen Schulbüchern, sondern hier gab es von Bettlektüre bis hin zu der tiefsten Zaubereigeschichte einfach alles. Mit einem kurzen Schmatz setzte sie das Mädchen in eine Spielecke und durchforstete die Regale nach etwas passendem, für die nächsten Abende. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die Hermione Granger nie aufgeben konnte. Ihre Liebe zu Büchern. Selbst in ihrem Beruf hatte sie viel mit Büchern zutun. Im dritten Gang fand sie etwas spannendes ‚Die Göttlichkeiten des alten Ägyptens' . Sie bezahlte schnell und bog grade um die Ecke des ersten Regals, als sie die kleine Samantha draussen vorm Schaufenster sah. Nicht schlimm genug, dass sie ihr einfach entwischte, nein. Sie klammerte sich doch tatsächlich krampfhaft an das Bein des mittlerweile erwachsenen Draco Malfoys. Hermione war viel zu geschockt von dieser Szene, als dass sie sich in Bewegung setzen konnte. Draco Malfoy. Während der letzten Schlacht hatten sie sich gegenseitig ca. 1000-mal das Leben gerettet. Allerdings auch nur, weil Dumbledore sie zusammen eingeteilt hat. Nach der Schlacht taten sie es mit einem kurzen Nicken und genuscheltem ‚Danke' ab. Sie war insgeheim froh darüber, dass er kein allzu großes Thema daraus machte.

Als sie die Tür des Geschäftes öffnete kniete Malfoy sich vor der kleinen Flüchtigen und fragte freundlich, wo ihre Mutter denn sei.

„Samantha Ginerva Potter! Ich fasse es nicht!" rief Hermione ihr entgegen.

Samantha, welche ihren Ärger schon riechen konnte, huschte kurzerhand hinter ihrem grade auserkorenen Retter.

„Ach sieh an, Granger" schnarrte Malfoy. Seine Stimme war tiefer als vor 5 Jahren. Er hatte sich generell sehr verändert. Er war mittlerweile weit mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie und sah nicht mehr so schmächtig aus wie zu Schulzeiten. Er hatte breite Schultern und dennoch schmale Hüften und er klatschte seine Haare nicht mehr an seinen Hinterkopf und trug sie kürzer. Sie fielen ihm jetzt in die Stirn und man konnte sogar einen flotten Haarschnitt erkennen. Er trug einen schwarzen Designeranzug. Wie es aussah schien auch er auf den Zaubererumhang zu verzichten. Auch wenn sie damals auf der gleichen Seite standen, konnten sie sich nicht ausstehen. Sie, weil er ein arroganter Schnösel ist, und er, weil sie immer besser in der Schule war als er. Hätte er es damals nicht von Anfang an klargestellt, hätte sie gedacht, dass er es ihr auch übel nahm, dass sie diejenige war, welche seinen Vater getötet hat. Doch dies musste sie tun. Sie hatte Dumbledore geschworen auf sich und Malfoy aufzupassen und sein Vater war im Begriff diesen umzubringen. Sie benutzte keinen der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Sie schleuderte ihn mit einem einfachen Fluch gegen einen Baum, an dessen Ästen er dann aufgespießt wurde. Zuerst starrte Malfoy sie nur entsetzt an und sie machte sich schon auf das schlimmste gefasst, doch dann bedankte er sich nur wieder mal mit einem kurzen Nicken.

„Wie wäre es wenn du aufhörst mich anzustarren und dein Kind von meinem Bein fernhältst?" fragte er sie mit einem seiner überheblichen Grinsen. Ihr Kind? Er dachte also es wäre ihre Tochter?

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und ließ seine Worte unkommentiert. Bei ihm angekommen fühlte sie sich sichtlich unwohl, doch ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Samantha Potter, Granger? Hab ich das richtig gehört? Du bist also mit Potter verheiratet." Stellte er fest. Sie sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen und belustigtem Blick an.

„Sie hat rote Haare, du hast also mit weasly ein Kind gezeugt und es Potter untergeschoben?" mutmaßte er weiter. „Nicht schlecht Granger, wer hätte sowas von dir gedacht."

Als sie trotz ihrer Bemühungen Samantha nicht in die Finger bekam, da diese immer wieder hinter Malfoy sprang, und Hermione keine große Lust hatte mit ihm in Berührung zu kommen, drehte sie sich einfach von den beiden weg und ging ca. 20 Meter weiter. Ein letztes Mal drehte sie sich um und benutzte ihre ganz persönliche Geheimwaffe: „Samantha du kannst gerne bei deinem neuen Freund bleiben." Das brachte ihr einen verzweifelt überraschten Blick Malfoys und einen freudigen der kleinen Samantha ein.

„Ich werde in der Zeit einfach mal zu deiner Mutter apparieren und sie fragen, was sie davon hält, dass ihre Tochter sich an fremde Herrenhosen klammert" sprach sie weiter.

Sofort löste sich die kleine von Malfoy und zeigte Reue. Sie tippte ihn noch ein Mal an und bedeutete ihm, er solle sich zu ihr herunterbeugen. Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und bevor er sich versah, gab das Mädchen ihm einen Kuss mitten auf dem Mund. Hermine, die sich wieder genähert hat blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Als sie sah wie Malfoy sie ansah und den Kopf fragend schief legte, brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Samantha hoppste auf sie zu und nahm Hermione an die Hand. Als sie sich immer noch schmunzelnd umdrehte und weitergehen wollte, rief Malfoy ihr noch etwas hinterher:

„Siehst du Granger. Selbst Potters Tochter weiß, dass ich eine bessere Partie als ihr werter Vater bin."

Als Hermine sich umdrehte schenkte er ihr ein anzügliches, triumphierendes Lächeln. Welches aber erstarb als sie offen und ehrlich zurücklächelte. „Natürlich Malfoy" war alles was sie sagte und tippte sich dabei auf ihren linken Mundwinkel. „Süß wie Schokoladeneis." Damit verschwand sie lachend.

Er berührte seine Wange und stellte genervt fest, dass Grangers Aussage mit dem Eis lediglich darauf bezogen war, dass das Weasly-Potter Balg ihn mit der klebrigen Masse eingesaut hat. Er wischte sich sauber und wunderte sich über die kleine. Gern wäre er auch so unbeschadet und sorglos aufgewachsen. Und vor allem mit so einer nett anzuschauenden Freundin der Mutter. Ihm ist keineswegs entgangen was aus Granger geworden ist. Fast hätte er sie nicht erkannt, hätte sie die kleine nicht angeschrien als wäre sie eine Furie. Er fragte sich, ob es an dem Mädchen lag, dass sie ihm keine Feindseligkeiten mehr entgegenbrachte. Das war alles zu verwirrend für ihn. Außerdem war sie immer noch ein Schlammblut, egal ob sie nett war oder hübsch. Was sie wohl unbestreitbar war. Er seufzte und ging die Winkelgasse weiter hinunter zu Gringotts dessen Geschäftsführer er war. Wer auch sonst.

Als Hermine mit Samantha wieder heil in das Haus der Potters appariert war, sprang Ginny ihr gleich entgegen und umarmte ihre Tochter als wäre sie den Fängen eines Drachen entkommen. Hermione rollte nur mit den Augen und bemaß Ginny mit einem alles sagenden Blick.

„Tut mir leid Mine, ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen mein Baby aus der Hand zu geben." Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sonst waren sie immer zu dritt spazieren oder einkaufen gegangen, doch Ginny hatte einiges vorzubereiten, weil bald eine große Zusammenkunft in Hogwarts stattfinden würde, die alljährlich nach dem gewonnenen Krieg stattfand. Hermine war nicht ein mal dort, sie besuchte ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter lieber in kleiner Runde und war nicht allzu versessen darauf von allen als Harry Potters tolle Freundin, die Lucius Malfoy und Fenrir Greyback getötet hatte, dargestellt zu werden. Ja es stimmte, auch Fenrir Greyback, der gefährlichste Werwolf seiner Zeit mit einem unstillbaren Blutdurst wurde durch sie bezwungen. Auch er wollte sich auf den jungen Malfoy stürzen und bei ihm war es um einiges schwieriger, als bei Lucius Malfoy, ihn zu bezwingen. Hinterrücks wie Malfoys Vater versuchte Fenrir sich von hinten auf Malfoy zu stürzen, während sich dieser mit Bellatrix Lestrange duellierte. Sie verwirrte ihn damals mit einem Patronus und wollte einen einfachen Lähmungszauber auf ihn anwenden. Ihr Zauberstab hatte vibriert und veränderte seine Farbe, Form und Material. Von gradem Eichenholz welcher spitz zulief, in einen geschwungenen Stab aus Goldener Farbe. Der Lähmungszauber war durch die Veränderung so extrem, dass Fenrir keine Chance aufs überleben hatte. Niemand wusste was diese Veränderung auslöste, nicht einmal Dumbledore und Olivander. Hermine hatte lange Zeit in Büchern geforscht, doch es wurde nie ein Fall bekannt, indem sich der Zauberstab komplett verändert hat.

Seitdem war sie nicht mehr als der kleine Bücherwurm Granger bekannt. Alle Leute wussten, wer ihre beiden ‚Opfer' waren. Dass grade Hermione Granger die meistgesuchtesten und meistgefürchtetsten Anhänger Vorldemorts getötet hatte, brachte ihr Respekt von allen Seiten ein. Niemand nannte sie mehr Schlammblut, oder einem reinblütigen Zauberer nicht würdig. Es kursierten auch Gerüchte, dass sie selbst Voldemort hätte bezwingen können.

Allerdings gingen ihr die Glückwünsche und Bekundungen der tiefen Verehrung, die nicht mal nach 5 Jahren abebben wollen, auf die Nerven.

Sie wollte einfach nur ihren Job machen und ihr eigenes Voldemort und Mord-freies Leben führen.

Sie sprach noch viele Stunden mit Ginny, während die kleine Samantha friedlich auf ihrem Schoß schlief als eine Eule ans Fenster klopfte. Ginny sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf, in der Hoffnung der Brief sei von Harry, welcher sich seit Tagen auf einem Auftrag als Auror befand, um ein paar Kunstdiebe zu fassen.

Sie nahm dem Waldkauz den Brief vom Bein und schaute Hermine Verwirrt an. „Er ist für dich".

Als Hermine den Brief entgegen nahm saß Ginny bald mit auf ihrem Schoß um heimlich mitlesen zu können, Hermione störte das nicht im Geringsten, da sie keine Geheimnisse vor ihren besten Freunden hatte. Also lasen sie gemeinsam.

_Verehrte Hermione,_

_wie du sicher weißt findet diesen Samstag wieder der alljährliche Friedensball in Hogwarts zu Ehren der Kriegshelden statt. Denke bitte nicht, dass es mir alten Herren nicht aufgefallen ist, dass du jedes Jahr mit einer Ausrede absagst. Dieses Mal wird dies nicht funktionieren. Wir haben vieles zu besprechen Hermione. Eine streng geheime Sache. Auch wenn ich förmlich sehen kann, wie Ginerva mitliest, bitte ich euch beide Stillschweigen zu bewahren und dich, Hermione, pünktlich um 17.00 Uhr am Samstag in der großen Halle zu erscheinen._

_Mit besten Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny wurde augenblicklich rot. „Woher weiß er, dass ich deine Briefe mitlese?"

„Ginny jeder weiß, dass du total neugierig bist. Dazu muss man kein Albus Dumbledore sein. Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, was er streng geheimes mit mir zu besprechen hat und warum wir das nicht vorverlegen können." antwortete Hermione.

„Ganz klar. Er könnte es sicherlich einen anderen Tag mit dir besprechen. Doch er ist jedes Jahr wirklich enttäuscht wenn er in die Runde blickt, ohne dich zu entdecken, Mine." Sie setzte einen herzzerreißenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, welchen Hermione mit einem vorgetäuschten Würgeanfall kommentierte. Die beiden lachten noch ein wenig weiter und Hermine erzählte Ginny von dem Vorfall mit Malfoy in der Winkelgasse. „Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen als Sammy ihn geknutscht hat." Gluckste die ehemalige Gryffindore. „Und er dachte wirklich, du hast Sam von Ron und sie Harry untergejubelt?" lachte Ginny, nachdem sie schwor ihrer Tochter sobald sie aufwachte den Mund mit seife auszuwaschen.

Bald verabschiedete sich Hermine und apparierte, immer noch über Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck lachend, in ihr Apartment am Rande Londons.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Ho._

_Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich beim ersten Kapitel vergessen habe herunterzuleiern, dass dies alles nicht mir gehört, bis auf meine Hirngespinste ;)_

_Ich hoffe diese Geschichte wird euch einigermaßen gefallen, und wenn nicht, habt Nachsicht, ich bin Amateur. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

Kapitel 2 – Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Sobald sie zu Hause war sprang sie unter die Dusche und machte es sich danach mit ihrem neuen Buch auf der Couch gemütlich. Sie hatte eine kleine Wohnung, dafür aber mit großer Terrasse und hübscher Einrichtung. Da sie das Apartment allein bewohnte brauchte sie nur 3 Zimmer. Ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Zimmer voller Bücherregale, bis zum Erbrechen gefüllt, ihre wohnliche Küche und ein geräumiges Bad.

Als sie feststellte, dass die Uhr schon Mitternacht anzeigte, legte sie das Buch missmutig zur Seite und ging zu Bett. Sie hatte morgen allerhand Papierkram im Ministerium zu ihrem letzten Fund, eine Spielschatulle der griechischen Göttin der Schönheit, zu erledigen. In der Schule schrieb sie gern Aufsätze, doch seit sie ihren Job vor fast 4 Jahren angetreten hat, lässt es sich nicht mehr leugnen, dass es viel interessantere Dinge als Berichte zu schreiben gab.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu einem gewissen ehemaligen Slytherin ab. Selbst im Bett musste sie noch über seine Eisverschmierte Wange prusten. Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Malfoy sich sowas von einem kleinem Mädchen, vor allem einer Potter, gefallen lassen würde. ‚Ob er wohl selbst Kinder hat? ' fragte Hermione sich. ‚Wenn dann wohl mit der ekligen Parkinson' . Sie wusste nicht warum, doch dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen Stich. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie den Gedanken, dass Parkinson vor ihr Kinder bekommen würde, absurd fand. Die hieß nicht umsonst wie eine Krankheit. Sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Stich nichts mit Malfoy zutun hatte. Warum auch.

Plötzlich viel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, was Dumbledore geschrieben hat. _Friedensball_. Meine Güte sie brauchte ein Ballkleid! Sie hatte nur noch 2 Tage Zeit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als sie am nächsten Tag ihre Arbeit mehr oder weniger erfolgreich hinter sich ließ, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Londoner Innenstadt. Dort gab es ein schönes Brautmodengeschäft, welches auch eine große Abteilung mit Ballkleidern und Anzügen führte.

An der Tür wurde sie gleich mit einem freundlichen „Guten Abend Miss" begrüßt. „Woher wollen sie wissen, dass ich noch eine Miss bin, und keine Mrs.?" fragte Hermine nicht allzu höflich. Ihr ging dies ziemlich auf die Nerven.

„Naja," entgegnete die Verkäuferin höflich „für gewöhnlich sind alle Frauen die uns besuchen noch eine Miss. Wir sind ein Brautmodengeschäft und ein Brautkleid kauft man doch vor der Hochzeit?"

Nun musste Hermine lachen. „Verzeihung, es tut mir leid. Wissen sie man bekommt es nicht grade einfach gemacht als junge Frau" aufgrund dieser peinlichen Situation wurde sie leicht rosa im Gesicht.

„Wem sagen sie das. Also, wie kann ich ihnen helfen? Soll es ein Brautkleid sein?" fragte die Verkäuferin.

„Oh, nein. Nein. Ein Ballkleid" wich die Angesprochene etwas beschämt aus.

„Ah, ich denke ich habe genau das richtige für Sie. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Oh und wie sie das richtige hatte. Genau genommen hatte sie hunderte ‚richtige' Kleider für Hermione. Durch ihre zierliche Figur passte ihr jede Modellgröße wie angegossen.

Nachdem sie mit der Verkäuferin fast eine ganze Flasche Sekt geköpft und hunderte von Kleidern anprobiert hatte traf sie einen Entschluss.

„Das.. ist genau das richtige." Platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sie hatte leicht gerötete Wangen vom ganzen an- und ausziehen und zu guter letzt vom Sekt.

Die Verkäuferin, mit Namen Susi, so weit waren sie schon, saß mit offenem Mund auf dem Stuhl vor den Ankleidekabinen, als Hermione heraustrat.

Sie trug ein gerafftes elfenbeinfarbenes Kleid welches obenrum aus einem gut eingearbeiteten Korsett mit goldenen Verzierungen und einem nicht zu sehr gerafften aber leicht fallendem, langem Rock bestand. Am liebsten hätte Hermione sich mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs die Haare hochgesteckt, aber sie war hier schließlich in einem Muggelgeschäft.

„Das… ist das schönste Kleid von allen!" trällerte Susi. „Allerdings ist es ein Brautkleid. Aber wenn du es ohne Schleier und Handschuhe kaufst, geht es genau so gut als Ballkleid durch" strahlte sie.

„Ich muss es haben" sprach Hermione wie in Trance vor dem Spiegel.

Nachdem sie das Kleid gut verstaut in einer Tüte durch London trug, fühlte sie sich herrlich beschwipst und gut gelaunt. Leider konnte sie nun nicht apparieren, da es ziemlich gefährlich war dies unter Alkoholeinfluss zutun. Nachher landete sie noch in Malfoy Manor. Dass sie nun grade dachte dort zu landen, schob sie auf den Alkohol. Dennoch musste sie bei dem Gedanken kichern und schlenderte fröhlich Richtung Heimat.

Der Freitag verging wie im Flug da sie wieder einen neuen Auftrag entgegen nahm, und am Samstag war sie bei Ginny und Harry zum Mittag eingeladen.

„Hermii!" wurde sie gleich begrüßt, als sie in die Küche des Potterhauses apparierte. Fast ging sie zu Boden als Samantha ihr mit Anlauf in die Magengrube sprang. „Uhh… Hallo meine Süße" entgegnete sie. Nachdem sie Ginny und Harry zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, setzten sie sich an den Tisch und Harry erzählte von seinem Auftrag, von dem er gestern Abend erst zurückkehrte.

„Die haben wirklich das komplette Anwesen leergeräumt gehabt. Die Muggel wussten gar nicht wohin mit sich und bevor wir eintrafen hatten sie schon die Polizei verständigt. Nachdem alles aufgeklärt war mussten wir ganze 47 Menschen mit dem Vergessenszauber belegen."

„Oh nein. Und wer war es?" fragte Hermione neugierig.

„Bullet und Goyle." Eröffnete Harry. Er konnte sich des Schweigens der drei wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben mehr als sicher sein.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie diese Idioten sich den Fängen des Ministeriums entwinden konnten. Dass Fudge und Percy unfähig waren wissen wir ja, aber Minerva Mac Gonagall sitzt nun schon seit ca. 4 Jahren auf diesem Stuhl." Tobte Ginny.

„Sie darf niemanden verurteilen für ein Verbrechen, welches vor ihrer Amtszeit geschah, Ginny. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Außerdem werden sie doch jetzt in Askaban sitzen, oder Harry?" fragte Hermione.

„Nein. Wir hielten es für angebracht ihre Zauberstäbe zu zerstören und sie in einem Muggelgefängnis verrotten zu lassen. Sie Sollen endlich lernen, dass sie nichts besseres sind als andere Menschen. Und nun haben sie lang genug Zeit dafür." Grinste Harry.

Sie lachten und aßen gemütlich zu Mittag, doch nicht lange und Ginny rutschte nervös von einer Pobacke auf die andere.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry. „Naja. Mittlerweile ist es 13.00 Uhr und Mine und ich müssen und fertigmachen." Nuschelte sie. „Waas?! 4 Stunden zum umziehen?" fragte Harry entgeistert. „Harry James Potter. Du weißt ganz genau, dass da viel mehr zu gehört als sich nur umzuziehen." Entgegnete sie nun wütend. Um den Zorn seiner geliebten Frau nicht auf sich zu ziehen verkniff Harry sich ein lachen und ließ die beiden nach oben gehen, während er mit etwas Zauberei das Chaos in der Küche beseitigte und mit Samantha spielte.

„Wow Mine das ist ja noch schöner als das Kleid, welches ich an meiner Hochzeit getragen habe" staunte Ginny als sie halb fünf beide fertig im Schlafzimmer standen. „Es ist ein Brautkleid" murmelte Hermione verlegen. „Was?" lachte Ginny. „Hast du heute etwas vor, was du mir verschwiegen hast?" neckte sie ihre beste Freundin. „Nein, aber es sah so schön aus, also musste ich es einfach haben" entgegnete sie. „Am besten gefällt mir, dass es keine Ärmel hat und das Korsett, und die Farben. Und nicht zu vergessen der Rock…" Nachdem Ginny jedes Detail des Kleides aufgezählt hatte und sie gemeinsam lachten sagte Hermione: „Du siehst in den Kleid auch wahnsinnig hübsch aus Ginny" Ginny trug ein hellblaues langes, schmales Kleid, deren träger im Nacken zusammenliefen.

„Danke" lächelte Ginny. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin dies nicht sagen würde, würde sie es nicht genau so meinen.

„Harry!" schrie Ginny als sie unten in der Küche standen. Sie hatten Samantha ein hübsches lila farbenes Kleid angezogen und ihre langen Haare geflochten. Harry hatte von Ginny gnädige 30 Minuten Zeit bekommen um sich zu duschen und anzuziehen. Als Harry die Treppen hinunter gestürmt kam hielt er den Atem an. „Wow. Ihr drei seht… wunderschön aus." Stotterte er.

Sie apparierten direkt ins Schloss. Dumbledore hat für die engsten Ordenmitglieder die Appariergrenze aufgehoben, womit ihre Reise deutlich verkürzt wurde.

Ron und Lavender erwarteten sie schon. Hermione entging nicht, dass er die ganze Begrüßungszeremonie über nicht die Augen von ihr lassen konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass Lavender es nicht mitbekam. Sie betraten gemeinsam die große Halle und stellten zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass sie noch lange nicht die letzten waren.

Hermione fühlte sich in alte Zeiten versetzt. Wie aufgeregt war sie an ihrem ersten Schultag gewesen und wie sehr hatte sie sich jedes Mal nach den Ferien gefreut, wieder herzukommen. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass alle Gesichter ihr bekannt vorkamen. Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbott standen zusammen am Getränkebuffet. Einige ehemalige Ravenclaws saßen an ihrem ehemaligen Haustisch. Und so ging es weiter. Viele Mitglieder des Ordens waren hier. Genaugenommen waren alle da. Auch Malfoy. Er stand vorne am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich mit Severus. Der sie auch sogleich erblickte und sie zu sich heranwinkte. ‚Das musste ja so kommen' dachte sie im Stillen. Mit sicheren Schritten ging sie auf die beiden Männer zu. Nun hatte auch Malfoy ihr seine Vorderseite zugekehrt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wie flüchtig, doch sie kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken wie seine Blicke ihren ganzen Körper entlangwanderten. Das ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Miss Granger. Wie schön sie mal wieder zu sehen" sprach Snape und schloss sie zu aller Verwunderung in seine Arme. Er war ihr mehr als dankbar, dass sie seinen Patensohn mehr als ein Mal das Leben gerettet hat. Sie schaffte es dennoch sich verlegen aus seiner festen Umarmung zu befreien.

„Granger" war das einzige was Malfoy rausbrachte. Seine Miene war schwer zu durchschauen, doch sie wusste, dass es für ihn ungewohnt war, sie ohne erhobenen Zauberstab, tiefen Augenringen und Blut an ihrem Körper zu sehen.

„Hallo Malfoy" entgegnete sie ihm nur.

Als Severus grade anfangen wollte Hermione auszufragen wie es ihr in letzter Zeit ergangen ist, erhob Dumbledore die Stimme und setzte zu der Rede an, vor der sich Hermione so gefürchtet hatte. Dank einem Seitenblick auf Malfoy wusste sie, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Auch er hatte sich nie auf dem Ball blicken lassen, das wusste sie von Harry und Ron. Was suchte er grade jetzt hier?

„Meine lieben Gäste.

Ich freue mich, dass Ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid und hoffe ihr habt großen Hunger und gute Laune mitgebracht."

Durch die ganze Halle war zustimmendes Gemurmel von Ron zu vernehmen, welches sich verdächtig nach ‚Riesenhunger' anhörte. Das brachte ihm einige Lacher ein.

„Seien sie sich versichert, Mister Weasly, dass meine Rede nicht allzu lang dauern wird.

Dennoch müssen wenige Worte zum Anlass dieses Balles gesprochen werden, damit die großen Taten vieler hier Anwesenden nicht in Vergessenheit geraten und wir uns ewig erinnern, welch große Opfer für diesen Frieden gebracht werden mussten.

Besonderer Dank gilt dabei Harry Potter, welcher sich trotz seiner Furcht Lord Voldemort entgegenstellte und ihn bezwang.

Und natürlich Hermione Jane Granger, welche sie Furchtbarsten Monster, die Voldemort zu bieten hatte, in die Knie zwang. Diejenige, die nicht nur den blutdurstigen und wahnsinnigen Fenrir Greyback besiegte.

Und natürlich Mister Draco Malfoy, welcher sich gegen seinen eigenen Vater stellte, die Seiten wechselte und mächtige Todesser, wie Bellatrix Lestrange, Theodore Nott und die äußerst gefährliche Schlange Voldemorts, Nagini zur Strecke brachte.

Außerdem gilt großer Dank den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens welche durch viel Strategie, Mut und Wagnis und unter Einsatz ihres Lebens die Schwachen schützten. Und allen anderen, die Lord Voldemort nicht unterstützten, auch wenn sie sich nicht stark genug gefühlt haben sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

Es ist wichtig, dass wir nie vergessen wie wichtig dabei die Freundschaft und die Liebe war, wie schwach wir gewesen wären, wenn diese in unserem Herzen nicht existieren würden.

Nun habt Spaß und blickt nach vorn. Der Ball ist eröffnet."

Als er verstummte applaudierten die Leute wie wild und klopften den genannten auf die Schulter, umarmten sie, und gratulierten.

Hermine fühlte sich mehr als unwohl und ihr Blick suchte wieder den von Malfoy. Mit gequältem Gesicht schaute er sie an. Beide wussten genau was der andere dachte. Viel zu viele Menschen wurden getötet, als dass sie Glückwünsche und Danksagungen verdienten.

Endlich hatte das ganze Theater ein Ende und die Zauberer stürmten auf das Buffet zu, welches auf dem Slytherintisch aufgebaut war. Es gab nur wenige ehemalige Slytherins, welche nicht eine Zelle in Askaban ihr Eigen nannten. ‚Naja, zwei von ihnen sitzen ja nun im Muggelknast' schmunzelte Hermione.

„Granger ich wusste schon immer, dass du auf diesen Ruhm stehst." Sagte Malfoy, als er ihr Schmunzeln bemerkte.

Sie drehte sich um und Malfoy blickte auf sie herab. Er stand ihr näher als gut für ihn war, das wusste er auch. Doch schien er sich daran nicht zu stören.

„Du müsstest mich besser kennen Malfoy" resignierte sie und drehte ihm wieder ihren Rücken zu.

Plötzlich spürte sie seinen warmen und durchaus nicht unangenehmen Atem in ihrem Nacken, als er sich zu ihr runter beugte und ihr zuflüsterte: „Du siehst hübsch aus, Granger. Aller Achtung. Aber es fehlt etwas." Erschrocken über seine Worte spürte sie zuerst nicht, wie sich etwas um ihren Hals und in ihrem Dekolleté materialisierte. Sie blickte hinunter und sah wie sich nach und nach eine wunderschöne Kette, mit silbernen und goldenen feinen Gliedern um ihren Hals bildete. Kurz darauf erschien ein elfenbeinfarbener Ovaler Anhänger, welcher von innen heraus glitzerte. Als das Spektakel vorbei war wirbelte sie zu ihm herum. „Was.. was machst du mit mir?" stotterte sie mit roten Wangen. „Kein Grund gleich rot zu werden Granger. Du willst doch sicherlich perfekt aussehen wenn du deinem Prinzen begegnest, warum sonst hättest du dir so ein Kleid angezogen?" spottete er. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du ab sofort deine Finger sowie deinen Zauberstab von mir lässt, Malfoy. Sonst garantiere ich für nichts." Zischte Hermione. „Du garantierst für nichts?" grinste er. „Also muss ich damit rechnen, dass du mich anfällst, weil du meinem Anblick nicht widerstehen kannst, willst du das damit sagen?"

In seinem Blick lag kein Spott, kein Hohn. Er sah sie einfach nur interessiert an. Doch sie war viel zu geschockt um zu Antworten.

„Mine!"

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollte, dass Ron sie aus dieser Situation rausholte, oder frustriert, weil sie nun wohl nie erfahren würde, was es mit Malfoys Sinneswandel auf sich hatte.

Ein letztes Mal sah sie ihn an. Keine Chance, sein Blick war nicht zu deuten. Irgendetwas heckte er bestimmt aus. Und sie ärgerte sich, dass er sie so leicht aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Jahrelang hat sie sich ihre Fassade und ihre undurchschaubaren Gesichtszüge angeeignet, und dann kam er und sie wurde rot wie eine überreife Tomate. Seufzend wandte sie sich von ihm ab, welches ihr nur noch einen belustigten Blick Malfoys einbrachte.

„Ja Ron?" erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass das Buffet und die Haustische weggezaubert waren und nun weniger Päärchentische am Rand der großen Halle standen.

„Wir hatten noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit uns zu unterhalten Hermione, erzähl, wie ist's dir die letzten Monate ergangen?" fragte er sie mit durchdringendem Blick. Sie liebte Ron. Doch eben nur wie einen Bruder. Und er dachte wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass wenn er stierte wie ein Ochse, es auf die Frauen anziehend wirkte. Augenblicklich musste sie lachen.

„Mir ist es wunderbar ergangen, Ron. Von Tag zu Tag wird mein Job interessanter und ich bin rundum zufrieden" Sie benutzte absichtlich nicht das Wort glücklich. Dazu fehlte ihr noch das private Glück.

„Das freut mich für dich, doch das meine ich nicht, Mine" drängte er sie weiter. „Ich meinte wie es dir privat geht. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen diesem blöden Krieg total vereinsamst" Er nahm ihre zierliche Hand in seine. Diese Hand, durch die viele Todesser ihr Ende fanden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Ron, wenn ich sage, dass ich rundum zufrieden bin, dann meine ich das auch so." hörte sie sich sprechen. Gut gemacht. Er wirkt beruhigt. Verwirrt, aber beruhigt.

Es ertönte langsame Musik und Ron hielt ihre Hand immer noch fest. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und legte ihre andere Hand auf seine Schulter, während er mit der einen die ihre hielt, und mit der anderen ihre Taille umfasste. Langsam bewegten sie sich zur Musik und er begann ihr langweilige Geschichten von seiner Arbeit als Sekretär der Ministerin zu erzählen. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Ron mal ein solches Amt bekleiden würde. Sein größter Wunsch war es Auror zu werden. Und nach dem Krieg hätte er die Ausbildung trotz seiner nicht ausreichenden Noten beginnen können. Doch sie alle hatte der Krieg verändert. Und sie nahm es Ron nicht übel, dass er nicht mehr den Drang danach verspürte Tag für Tag sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und allein für Percys Gesicht, als er sah wer seinen Posten nun bestreitete, hatte es sich gelohnt.

Sie ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen und sah sich die tanzenden Paare an. Ginny und Harry sahen so glücklich aus, während Fred und Goerge mit der kleinen Samantha spielten, tanzten die beiden ausgelassen und fühlten sich sichtlich wohl. Ob Fred und Goerge wohl jemals ein so verrücktes weibliches Zwillingspäärchen finden würden, wie sie es waren?

Tonks tanzte mit Remus Lupin. Seit Hermine Greyback getötet hatte litt er nun nicht mehr unter dem Vollmond. Er war ihr unendlich dankbar gewesen und hatte ihr pünktlich zu jedem Vollmond einen riesigen Strauß Blumen zukommen lassen, bis sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn verhexen würde, wenn er damit nicht aufhörte. Er nahm es genau so auf wie sie hoffte. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ließ diese Schmeicheleien seitdem.

Dumbledore tanzte ausgelassen mit Minerva, welche Hermine glücklich zuwinkte und insgeheim fragte Hermione sich, weshalb die beiden nicht verheiratet waren. Sie fand sie passten perfekt zusammen. Doch das hatte Harry auch immer über Ron und sie gesagt. Einzig Ginny verstand Hermione sofort, als diese eröffnete, dass sie niemals mit Ron eine Beziehung führen könne. Harry verstand es erst, als Ginny ihm sagte, dass das genau so absurd wäre, als wenn Hermione mit Harry ein paar werden sollte. Und das war es auch.

Ron das ganze beizubringen war allerdings wesentlich schwieriger. Er hatte 2 Monate nicht mit ihr gesprochen und sie mit Briefen überhäuft. Zum Glück aller beteiligten hat Lavender ihm dann ihre Liebe gestanden. Die beiden arbeiteten schon seit Ewigkeiten zusammen.

Sie war froh, dass dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens abgeschlossen war, also schweiften ihre Gedanken weiter. Als sie Dumbledore weiterhin beobachtete fragte sie sich, was er wohl von ihr wollte? _Streng geheim_ entsann sie sich. Vielleicht hatte er einen Auftrag für sie? Ein Artefakt was er persönlich benötigte? Sie hoffte nur es war nichts Schlimmes.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Musik. Als sie eine ihr nur zu gut bekannte Stimme in die Realität zurückholte.

„Weasly, dürfte ich den nächsten Tanz mit Granger übernehmen?" Es war Malfoy. Und er wollte mit ihr tanzen? War das jetzt das neue Spiel? Versuchen wir alle mal so nett zu Granger zu sein, bis sie heult. Sie wusste nicht ob sie vor den Augen aller Leute ausrasten sollte oder ihn einfach ignorieren sollte.

„Tja Malfoy das musst du sie schon selbst fragen" sagte Ron. Er empfand kein Hass mehr für Malfoy, dafür hatte er ihm zu viel zu verdanken.

Beide Männer sahen die 23-jährige an. Sie wägte die Möglichkeiten ab. Entweder stundenlanges Geschwafel über Rons Arbeit, oder sich der Gefahr aussetzen, dass Malfoy sie beleidigte, oder noch viel schlimmer: ihr wieder schmeichelte.

„Granger wenn du noch länger zögerst, überleg ich es mir doch noch anders." Sagte Malfoy mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in die seine.

Und schon zog er sie in seine Arme und von Ron weg. Unweigerlich musste sie feststellen wie gut er roch. Das war ihr nicht aufgefallen, da sie vorhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Du hast sie nicht abgenommen." Stellte er fest.

„Was?" Sie ließ sich heute eindeutig zu oft zu schlechten Gedanken hinreißen.

„Die Kette. Du trägst sie immer noch" nun lächelte er sie offen an.

„Oh.." Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal in Erwägung gezogen, ob diese Kette nicht verhext war und mit einem Fluch belegt.

Er schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen. „Granger wenn ich dir schaden wollte, würde ich es nicht auf so feige Art und Weise tun." Funkelte er sie an.

„Ach nein? Wie würdest du es dann tun, Malfoy?" Sie spuckte ihm seinen Namen regelrecht entgegen.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass nur sie ihn hört. „Ich würde dir den blanken Hintern versohlen, Granger" Mit diesen Worten festigte er den Griff um ihre Taille, sodass sie gezwungen war in vollen Körperkontakt mit ihm zu gehen. Langsam wanderte seine Hand immer mehr in Richtung ihres Hinterteils.

Gut, den Körperkontakt konnte er haben. Ihre flache Hand näherte sich schwungvoll seiner Wange. Mitten in der Luft fing er sie mit seiner ab und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Granger ich mach doch nur Spaß, oder denkst du wirklich, dass ich freiwillig den nackten Hintern eines Schlammbluts berühren würde?" Nun sah sie ihn offen und voller Zorn an. „Ach ja? Und warum forderst du mich dann zum Tanz auf?" zischte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du sahst gelangweilt aus Granger. Ich wollte nicht, dass Weasly dich zu Tode quatscht."

„Wie ehrenhaft von dir Malfoy. Dann tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und zeig einer anderen deine Gentlemenkünste." Und damit macht sie sich von ihm los, nahm die Kette ab und gab sie ihm. Verwundert sah er ihr nach.

Warum war er erst so nett zu ihr um sie dann doch wieder nur zu beleidigen? Er war der einzige, der es nach dem Krieg noch wagte sie Schlammblut zu nennen, und das obwohl sie ihm verdammt nochmal hunderte Male den Rücken frei gehalten hatte. Um nicht noch schlechtere Laune zu bekommen widmete sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zu, die alle an einem Tisch saßen, den sie mit etwas Magie vergrößert haben.

Sie setzte sich zu Ginny, welche die schlafende Samantha auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. Da fiel Hermine ihre Tasche ein. Nach weniger Suche fand sie die Tasche hinter Fred, der darauf Acht gegeben hatte und wühlte darin rum. Nach kurzer Zeit zog sie eine kleine, rötlich schimmernde Kugel von der Größe eines Schnatzes heraus. Triumphierend hielt sie diese Ginny hin.

„Was ist das?" fragte diese neugierig."Sieht aus wie ein ErinnerMich"

„Fast Ginny. Es ist wie eine kleine Kamera und hier ist das Gegenstück." Sie hielt ihr die zweite, identische Kugel hin. „So können wir Samantha in den Gryffindoreturm zum Schlafen bringen und dennoch hast du sie immer im Auge" strahlte die braunhaarige.

„Oh das ist toll Mine! Mir schlafen nämlich schon die Beine ein. Lass uns sie gleich Hochbringen"

Zusammen verließen die beiden Frauen die große Halle. Ginny mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm und Hermione, die Tasche der kleinen um ihr Handgelenk gewickelt.

Hermione ahnte nicht, dass ein Paar silberne Augen ihr gebannt folgten.

Oben im Schlafsaal erzählte Hermione ihr alles, was Malfoy zu ihr gesagt hatte. Dabei ließ sie die unwichtigen Details, wie dass er sehr gut tanzte, roch wie ein junger Gott und seine Augen sie in ihren Bann zogen, einfach weg. Über das meiste davon war sie sich selbst noch nicht im Klaren, geschweige denn, dass sie sich darüber gar nicht im Klaren sein wollte.

„Malfoy ist eben einfach ein Arsch, Mine. Aber dennoch denke ich, dass er auf dich steht." Eröffnete Ginny.

„Was?! Wie kommst du darauf er könnte auf mich stehen? Hast du grade zugehört? Das Frettchen nennt mich immer noch Schlammblut!" erwiderte Hermione aufgebracht.

„Ja was denkst du warum? Er ist natürlich verwirrt, weil ihr immer Feinde wart. Ich war während des Krieges schon der Meinung, dass er verrückt nach dir ist. Ich habs Harry erzählt. Aber er hielt mich für bescheuert." Erzählte Ginny weiter.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen warum." murmelte Hermine.

„HEY!" lachte Ginny. „Ich bin nicht bescheuert, nur eben hoffnungslos romantisch" grinste sie.

„Lass uns einfach runter gehen und diesen Idioten vergessen." Für Hermione war dieses Gespräch damit beendet.

Wieder unten angekommen, dauerte es keine 10 Minuten, bis Dumbledore Hermione ansprach.

„Liebe Hermione. Ich freue mich so, dass du meine Einladung angenommen hast"

Es belustigte sie, dass er so tat als hätte sie eine Wahl gehabt. „Gern Albus, doch erzähl, was gibt es so dringendes zu besprechen? Brauchst du meine Hilfe?" fragte sie neugierig und aufgeregt.

„In der Tat Verehrteste. Doch nicht hier. Wir treffen uns am besten in einer halben Stunde vor meinem Büro. Vorher möchte ich mir noch ein Tänzchen mit Minerva gönnen" schmunzelte er.

„Gern. Bis gleich" lachte sie.

Hermione hatte nicht gesehen, dass er kurz vorher mit Draco Malfoy gesprochen hatte, mit der gleichen Bitte.

Sie machte sich kurz darauf auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, um nicht so hetzen zu müssen und in Erinnerungen schwelgen zu können.

Nicht lang ging sie, da vernahm sie auch schon Schritte hinter sich. Sie blickte sich bewusst nicht um, sonst bog in der nächste Ecke und wartete mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf denjenigen, der sie verfolgte. Genau im richtigen Moment sprang sie heraus. Ja. Genau im richtigen Moment um sich vor Malfoy komplett zum Affen zu machen. Da stand sie vor ihm, mit gezogenem Zauberstab und er belächelte sie nur von oben herab.

„Wieso verfolgst du mich Malfoy?" spie sie ihm entgegen.

„Granger ich verfolge dich nicht, sondern bin auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore."

„Was? Was willst du bei ihm? Er wird keine Zeit für dich haben, da er mich zu sich bestellt hat." stellte sie klar.

„Genau das gleiche hat er auch mit mir gemacht Granger. Also reg dich ab und lass uns weitergehen" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Sie grübelte. „Hat er dir auch einen Brief geschrieben, dass er etwas streng Geheimes mit dir besprechen will?"

Belustigt sah er sie an „Dank dir wird es wohl nicht streng geheim bleiben, Hasenzahn." Er konnte nicht anders, als sie zu necken, auch wenn sie schon seit gut 10 Jahren keine Hasenzähne mehr hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht mal, warum Besserwisserin-Granger selbst heute noch den Jungen in ihn hervorrufte.

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er Recht hatte und sie zu offenherzig geplaudert hatte, legte sich eine verdächtige Röte über ihre Wangen. Doch dies erklärte einiges, warum er genau wie sie dieses Jahr hergekommen war. Denn sie wusste, dass es ihm genauso wenig behagte wie ihr, wenn Dumbledore sie als Helden darstellte. Und das obwohl er ein Malfoy war. Sie musste schnauben anhand dieser Absurdität.

Er schaute sie nur mit hochgezogener Braue an und wider aller Erwartungen sagte er: „Ja Granger, ich habe genau so einen Brief erhalten. Doch warum wir beide? Ich hoffe die wollen uns nicht zwangsverheiraten, um allen zu zeigen wie toll reinblütige Zauberer und Schla.. muggelstämmige Zauberer doch zusammen passen. Das würde zumindest dein Kleid erklären." Wieder sah er sie mit undurchschaubarem Blick an.

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe das Wort Schlammblut zu umgehen, Frettchen. Und bevor ich dich heiraten würde, leb ich lieber von jetzt bis ans Ende meiner Tage in Abstinenz." zischte sie.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du bis jetzt nicht in Abstinenz gelebt hast, Granger? Das eröffnet mir ja ganz neue Seiten an dir. Erzähl mir mehr darüber" und anzüglich sah er sie an.

Entschlossen reckte sie ihm ihr Kinn entgegen. „Vergiss das lieber gleich wieder Malfoy, so sehr du dir das auch wünschst, es wird immer ein Thema bleiben, welches du nie bei mir erforschen darfst."

Froh darüber, dass diese Worte mehr Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlten, als sie im Moment empfand, und froh darüber, dass sie ihn damit zum Schweigen gebracht hat, ging sie den Rest des Weges friedlich neben ihm her. Als sie die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro erreichten fasste Malfoy sie noch ein Mal am Arm und zog sie zu sich. Hermione war nicht darauf vorbereitet und fiel gegen seine Brust. Gegen seine starke Brust wie sie feststellte.

„Ganz ruhig Granger" sagte er als er merkte wie ihr Atem verräterisch schnell ging und legte ihr die Kette wieder um den Hals. Als sie ihn nur erstaunt ansah und (seiner Meinung nach endlich Mal) nichts erwiderte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn aus entsetzten Augen anzusehen, selbst als er an die Tür klopfte und ein ‚Herein' ertönte stand sie einfach nur da.

Die Augen rollend zog er sie am Arm hinter sich in das Büro.

„Ah schön, dass sie beide gleich zusammen erscheinen" sagte Albus Dumbledore, nun doch unheimlich müde.

Die beiden jungen Phönixorden - Mitglieder sahen sich nun an. Also doch kein Zufall, dass sie beide hierher eingeladen wurden.

Leise begann der Alte zu sprechen…

„Uns ist leider ein sehr großer Fehler unterlaufen…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 – Dumbledores Worte

„_Uns ist leider ein sehr großer Fehler unterlaufen…"_

Bei diesen Worten mussten sie schlucken. Ein Fehler? Beide ahnten das schlimmste, und über ihre Einigkeit waren sie sich im Klaren, als sie kurz Blicke tauschten.

Nun lauschte Hermione wie in Trance den Worten des Alten. In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein immer größerer Kloß.

„Die Schlacht, welche wir auf der Lichtung des verbotenen Waldes führten, war zu meinem Bedauern keinesfalls die letzte." Sprach er weiter.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Malfoy aufgebracht.

„Ich kann Ihre Aufregung verstehen Mister Malfoy.

Nun komme ich zu dem Fehler. Erinnern Sie sich an die Prophezeiung, welche Professor Trelawney damals über Harry Potter und Tom Vorlost Riddle machte?"

Beide schnaubten. Welche Meinung Hermine über die Wahrsagerei dieser Quacksalberin dachte, war allseits bekannt. Dennoch verwunderte es sie, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy anscheinend der gleichen Ansicht war wie sie. Die alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien lagen eigentlich großen Wert auf Prophezeiungen und Wahrsagerei.

„Ja, allerdings erinnere ich mich an die Prophezeiung Professor." Erwiderte Hermione und bat ihn weiterzusprechen.

„Gut.. Gut." Sagte Dumbledore, wie aus einem Traum gerissen.

„Nun… diesen Fehler muss ich leider zugestehen, da ich derjenige war, dem er unterlaufen ist.

Es gibt noch eine Prophezeiung, und damals galt es zu Entscheiden, welche der beiden die wahre ist. Ich habe mich für die falsche entschieden."

„Wie lautet die andere Prophezeiung, Albus?" fragte Hermione.

„Hört gut zu liebe Freunde. Sie muss sich in euer Gedächtnis einprägen und darf es nicht mehr verlassen.

_Hass, Betrug und der wirre Schein._

_Für ein Leben in Angst, Hauptsache sein._

_Gewalt und Tod suchen ihren Weg durch eure Zukunft bis eine Einzelne kommt,_

_unscheinbar wird sie sein, doch euch alle erstaunen, stark, schön, und des Herzens rein._

_So rein, wie es nicht das älteste Blut wird sein._

_Ein furchtbares Monster, todbringend, und frei jeglichen Gefühls,_

_wird euch heimsuchen, auferstanden durch eure ganze Schar._

_Ihr wart es, die diesem geholfen,_

_durch Vorurteile und Spott, welche haben gegolten. _

_Aus gleichem Grunde erblickte Die Schöne ihre Aufgabe._

_Nur durch sie wird er zum Fall gebracht._

_Höret auf meine Worte! Nur durch sie, nicht durch Helden, Krieger, und tobende Kreaturen._

_Wird sie euch nicht helfen, gerät die ganze Welt aus den Fugen. _

_Durch die Liebe, welche für sie gilt und zum Schutz des Bewohners ihres Herzen,_

_wird sie überwinden jede Angst, Schwäche und alle Schmerzen._

_Für ihn wird sie Es besiegen und eure letzten Tage dem Frieden überlassen._

_Eine lange Reise um ihre Kräfte zu entfachen. _

_Die Welt wird Kopf stehen _

_Sie trägt die älteste Macht in sich_

_Und nur durch ihn kommt sie zum Licht_

_Stärker als jede schwarze Magie_

_Wird sie alle mit ihrem Licht überfluten_

_Doch nur mit seiner Hilfe…"_

„Was… was hat das zu bedeuten Albus?" fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Meine Liebe. Mir lagen damals beide Prophezeiungen vor. Ich dachte anfangs wirklich, dass diese hier die richtige ist. Lily Ewans, Harrys Mutter, war meiner Meinung nach diese starke Schöne, doch ich ahnte nicht, dass die Zeit damals noch gar nicht reif war.

Da sich diese Prophezeiung nicht so bewahrheitet hat, wie ich es mir erhoffte, sah ich mir die andere an. Und Harry war schließlich noch ein Säugling, als Tom ihn versuchte zu töten. Somit war für mich klar, dass Professor Trelawney Recht hatte, mit ihrer Vorhersagung.

Ein fataler Fehler. Harry kann nicht durch Voldemorts Hand sterben, genauso wenig wie Voldemort es durch Harrys Hand kann.

Die einzig wahre, die diesem ganzen Schrecken ein Ende bereiten kann, ist die junge Frau, welche in der Prophezeiung beschrieben ist."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun? Sollen wir dir helfen diese Frau zu finden, Albus?" bot Hermione an.

Ihr Stuhlnachbar schnaubte nur. „Granger ist doch ganz klar. Du bist diejenige, von der die alte Schachtel Trelawney spricht."

„Mister Malfoy auch wenn ich Ihre Ausdrucksweise nicht grade zu schätzen weiß, haben Sie Recht. Miss Granger ist diejenige, die dort beschrieben ist. Sie wird diejenige sein, durch deren Hand Lord Voldemort fällt." Sprach Dumbledore.

„Was? Professor das kann nicht sein! Voldemort ist tot!" sie war so verzweifelt. Der ganze Krieg, die ganzen Toten. Das soll alles umsonst gewesen sein?

„Leider nicht meine Liebe. Leider nicht. Ich habe nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass er sich in der Obhut seines treuen Dieners Wurmschwanz befindet, der ebenfalls entkommen konnte."

„Aber wenn es stimmt was du sagst, wie ist diese Prophezeiung dann zu deuten?" fragte sie zögerlich.

„Du bist diejenige, die eine Kraft, älter und stärker als jede schwarze und weiße Magie, in sich trägt. Wenn du beginnst, bedingungslos zu lieben, wird sich diese Macht mit der Hilfe eines Uralten Wesens entfalten.

Ich wollte es nie wahrhaben, dass dieser Krieg nicht vorbei ist. Doch spätestens als dein Zauberstab sich verändert hat, hätte ich es mir eingestehen müssen. Verzeih mir altem Narr."

Nun wirkte er noch müder und auf eine furchteinflößende Weise leer.

„Albus, weisst du nun was bewirkt hat, dass mein Zauberstab sich so verändert hat?" fragte sie. Sie hoffte nun würde sie endlich ihre ersehnten Antworten bekommen.

„In der Tat Hermione. Dein Zauberstab hat sich während deines Angriffs auf Fenrir Greyback verändert. Du hast selbstlos gehandelt, um das Leben deines einzigen Vertrauten während dieser Schlacht zu retten. Es ist kein Fall bekannt, in dem sich der Zauberstab in diesem Maße veränderte, doch aus Angst deinen Verbündeten zu verlieren hast du besondere Kräfte entwickelt. Und durch den Wunsch, ihn zu retten, hast du diese auch auf deinen Zauberstab übertragen.

Aus jeder scheinbar ausweglosen Situation entsteht ein neuer Weg. Dank dem jungen Mister Malfoy hast du diesen Weg erkannt und ihr seid durch eure Taten aneinander gebunden."

„Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass grade ich diejenige bin, die Voldemort besiegen kann?" zitterte sie.

„Durch genau diese Taten und durch die Prophezeiung. Ich habe lange geforscht, damit mir nicht noch ein mal ein so gravierender Fehler passiert. Doch es ist unbestreitbar. Du bist diejenige welche, die sich Lord Voldemort stellen und ihn bezwingen wird." Er duldete keinen Widerspruch, das konnte man seinen Worten deutlich entnehmen.

„Und was habe ich damit zutun?" schnarrte Malfoy.

„Entsinnen sie sich meiner Worte Mister Malfoy. Zum Schutz des Bewohners ihres Herzen…"

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass Granger in mich verliebt ist?" fragte er, während er einen belustigten Blick auf Hermione warf. „Granger ich wusste doch, dass du mir nicht widerstehen kannst"

„Bild dir ja nichts ein Frettchen, ich steh ganz bestimmt nicht auf arrogante Schnösel." Erwiderte sie, und dank diesen Anschuldigungen schlich sich eine verdächtige Röte auf ihre Wangen.

Dieser grinste nur und überließ das sprechen dem weisen alten Mann.

„So steht es in der Prophezeiung, Hermione. Nur eine aufrichtige, bedingungslose und gegenseitige Liebe wird ihnen zum Ziel verhelfen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie beiden zusammenarbeiten werden." Bei den Worten ‚gegenseitige Liebe' warf der Schulleiter einen Blick auf Draco Malfoy, der augenblicklich noch blasser wurde.

„Sie irren sich. Niemals könnte ich diesen Hasenzahn lieben. Sie ist ein Schlammblut!" donnerte er.

„Ich verbitte mir solche Ausdrücke in meiner Gegenwart Mister Malfoy! Des Weiteren ist es ihr eigenes Schicksal dies herauszufinden und selbst wenn sie meine Bitte, die gesamte Zauberschaft zu retten ablehnen. Ihrem Schicksal können Sie nicht entfliehen. Denken sie an die Worte… ihr Herz ist reiner als das älteste Zaubererblut es jemals sein kann."

„Ich tu es" sagte Hermione fest, was ihr verwunderte Blicke von Draco und freudige von Dumbledore einbrachte.

„Ich schaffe das auch ohne Malfoys Hilfe. Ich werde meine Macht allein finden und Voldemort zur Strecke bringen." Sprach sie weiter.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich Granger. Mich wundert's schon, dass du dir ohne mich die Schuhe zubinden kannst. Du bist auf meine Hilfe angewiesen." Sagte der viel zu ernst.

„Leider muss ich Mister Malfoy in einer Hinsicht Recht geben. In dieser Mission bist du auf seine Hilfe angewiesen. Die Macht von der die Prophezeiung spricht ist nicht umsonst gut behütet. Die Fundamente befinden sich in deinem Herzen, doch das, was fehlt wird gut bewacht im fernen Ägypten. Von einer Gottheit namens Nessalya.."

„Ich kenne sie!" fiel Hermione ihm ins Wort. Was ihr verwunderte Blicke aller Beteiligten einbrachte. „Ich habe in einem Buch, welches ich mir vor kurzem gekauft habe, über sie gelesen" endete sie kleinlaut.

„Oh man Granger gibt es für dich noch etwas anderes als Bücher? Aber sagen sie Dumbledore, was hat Grangers Macht in Ägypten zu suchen? Heisst das wir müssen dort hinreisen?"

„Genau das heißt es Mister Malfoy. Einzig dort werden sie ihr Schicksal finden."

Nachdem sie alles weitere besprachen und den Abreisetermin auf so bald wie möglich verlegt hatten, entließ der Schulleiter sie. Immer noch in Gedanken, einerseits freudig, welch Abenteuer sie erwartete und andererseits ängstlich, dass grade sie diejenige war, die Voldemort bezwingen sollte. Das ganze drum herum, dass grade Malfoy der Bewohner ihres Herzens sein sollte, tat sie ab.

„Weisst du Granger wer hätte gedacht, dass wir beide schonwieder ran müssen" sagte Malfoy, als sie draußen vor Dumbledores Büro standen.

„Ja Malfoy, wer hätte das gedacht" erwiderte sie bitter. Sie wusste, dass er genau so wenig Lust hatte wie sie, Wochen, vielleicht Monate zusammen zu verbringen, bis sie die Macht gefunden hatten und an der furchteinflößendsten Gottheit des alten Ägyptens vorbeikamen.

„Weisst du Granger, zu dem Rest, was die alte Fledermaus vorhergesehen haben will, könnten wir auch schneller kommen" während er dies sagte, glitt sein Blich an ihrem Körper hinab und hinterließ ein leichtes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut. „Wenn du dich von mir in diese Ecke dort drüben.." er zeigte auf eine kleine Nische in der Wand, an deren Stelle mal eine Rüstung stand „.. ziehen lassen würdest wäre ich mir sicher, dass ich nach wenigen Minuten wirklich derjenige bin, dem dein Schlammblutherz gehört" grinste er.

„Malfoy ich dich höchstens um die Ecke bringen, und nicht mit dir in einer rum machen. Kapiert?"

Darauf schenkte er ihr sein selbstgefälligstes Lächeln und ging fast artig neben ihr her zum Gryffindoreturm, wo die Gäste, welche über Nacht blieben, einquartiert wurden.

Oben angekommen stürmten sogleich Harry und Ron auf die beiden zu.

„Mine, wo warst du so lang, und warum kommst du mit DEM zurück?" setzte Ron an.

„Wir.." begann Hermione. Sie hatte sich keine Ausrede überlegt, schliesslich war der Auftrag streng geheim.

„Wir waren unten am See" sagte Malfoy mit einem für ihn typischen Grinsen. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass man den See vom Turm aus gut im Auge hatte.

„Malfoy wir haben am See gesucht. Da wart ihr nicht also lüg uns nicht an!" Rons Kopf nahm die Farbe matschiger Tomaten an und war kaum von seinen Haaren zu unterscheiden.

Doch Malfoy wäre nicht Malfoy, wenn er nicht schon eine passende Antwort parat hätte.

„Tja Weasly wir haben uns eben gut versteckt. Nicht wahr Hermione" die letzten Worte hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ist das wahr Hermione?" fragte nun Harry ungläubig.

Diese war schon beschämt genug, da sie ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Und dieses Arschloch von einem Malfoy nutzte dies schamlos aus um sie zu erniedrigen.

„Ja" seufzte sie leise.

Ungläubigkeit lag in den Augen ihrer Freunde, doch sie beruhigten sich schnell.

„Oh.. O.K." sagte Harry nur. Ron konnte nichts sagen. Er war zu geschockt.

Mit einem einzigen Blick auf Ginny, welche triumphierend mit den Augen funkelte, rollte sie mit den Augen und ging hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Zu ihrem Schreck musste sie feststellen, dass Malfoy ihr folgte.

„Raus!" zischte sie.

„Reg dich ab Granger. Sieh mal auf die Karte, da steht genauso mein Name drauf wie deiner, also sei nicht so zickig."

Sieh sah auf die Karte auf dem Nachttisch und tatsächlich… Sein Name stand neben ihrem.

Wie konnten sie ihr das nur antun? Hatten sich alle gegen sie verschworen? Erst Dumbledore und jetzt die Hauselfen? Sieh Nahm sich ihre Schlafsachen und ließ ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen und ging in das Mädchenbad.

‚Wieso musste sie nur immer so stur sein?' fragte sich Draco. Würde sie nur jedes zweite Mal, wenn sie etwas sagen wollte, die Klappe halten, wäre sie um einiges erträglicher. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er immer wieder den Drang verspürte ihr die leichte Röte ins Gesicht zu zaubern und warum seine Hände immer wieder den Weg zu ihrem Körper suchten. Und warum es ihm verdammt noch mal nicht das Geringste ausmachte mit einem Schlammblut sein Bett zu teilen. Entweder hatte er den Verstand verloren oder er wurde verhext. So viel war ihm klar. Nach kurzer Zeit machte auch er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um kalt zu duschen.

„Wenn du mich anfasst Malfoy, breche ich dir jeden einzelnen Knochen." sagte Hermione als sie zu ihm unter die Decke krabbelte. Warum musste auch grade hier nur ein großes, anstatt vieler Einzelbetten stehen. Dennoch verdrängte sie den Gedanken, dass sie das Bett auch umzaubern könnten.

„Keine Sorge Granger, ich weiß zwar, dass es dein sehnlichster Wunsch ist, von mir berührt und verwöhnt zu werden, doch dazu kann selbst ich mich nicht durchringen." Dabei gähnte er müde.

„Nacht Frettchen" sagte sie nur.

„Hasenzahn" murmelte er.

Sie konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Und Als sie merkte, wie sich von hinten ein starker Arm um sie schlang, wurde es für sie nicht einfacher.

Grade als sie Luft holte, um ihm gehörig die Meinung zu seinem selbstgefälligen Verhalten zu geigen, stellte sie fest, dass sein Atem ganz langsam und regelmäßig ging. Er schlief also.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf grade so weit, dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte, welches komplett entspannt zu ihr gewandt ruhte. Er sah fast wie ein Engel aus, wenn er die Klappe hielt und schlief. Nein. Eher wie ein Rächer des Lichts. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut. Ihrer Meinung nach blieb ihr nun nichts anderes übrig, als sich in seine Arme zu kuscheln und zu versuchen zu schlafen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ich möchte danken, für mein erstes Review… hoffentlich bleit es nicht lang allein ;)_

**4. Abschied**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte taten ihr alle Knochen weh. Und nach dem ersten verschlafenen Öffnen ihrer Augen wusste sie auch den Grund.

Sie war begraben.

Begraben unter Draco Malfoy. Sie lagen Wange an Wange und als sie sich versuchte zu bewegen, merkte sie erst, wie bemitleidenswert ihre Position war. Er lag mit zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckten Armen auf ihr und sein linkes Bein war angewinkelt, sodass ihre Hand auf seinem Knie lag. Sofort zog sie ihre Hand weg, auch wenn es die Lage nicht bequemer machte. Mit seinem Becken lag er halb seitwärts zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln, das rechte Bein ausgestreckt. Sie betrachtete dieses Kunstwerk aus Verdrehungen und versuchte ihn von sich hinunter zu schieben, ohne dass es ihr wirklich gelang. Mit einem weiteren Versuch, wenigstens ihre Arme zu befreien, stellte sie geschockt fest, dass er dabei war zu erwachen. Nicht wissend, was sie tun soll, drehte sie ihr Gesicht von ihm weg und stellte sich schlafend. Dabei achtete sie sehr auf ihre Atmung.

Schmerz. Mehr empfand er nicht. Einfach nur Schmerz. Als er die Augen öffnete und feststellte, dass sein Gesicht in einem Meer aus Braunen Haaren lag, rümpfte er angewidert die Nase. Granger. Er hatte es fast vollständig geschafft zu verdrängen, dass er nicht in seinem Bett im Manor nächtigte.

Als sich sein Körper regte, wurde er sich erst gänzlich seiner Lage bewusst. Er lag auf ihr und peinlicherweise irgendwie auch zwischen ihr. Und das Schlammblut machte bereitwillig die Beine breit. Er sah sie an und es ärgerte ihn, dass sie selbst am frühen Morgen es nicht schaffte, so schrecklich wie zur Schulzeit auszusehen. Ihre Haare waren zwar alles andere als geordnet oder gekämmt, doch sie wollten einfach nicht wie früher zu allen Seiten buschig von ihrem Kopf abstehen. Unwillkürlich musste er an ein Muggelbuch denken, welches er letztens in der Auslage eines Geschäftes gesehen hatte. ‚Edward mit den Scherenhänden' er grinste. Ja, genau so sah sie damals aus. Locker hätte sie auch als Hagrids Schwester durchgehen können.

Als er die schlafende weiter mit seinen Augen erkundete, fiel sein Blick auf ihr Nachthemd. Es war einfach, fast hätte er geschworen, es wäre eines seiner weißen T-Shirts. Der Typ, der es ihr vermacht hat, musste einen guten Geschmack besitzen. Selbst bei Frauen, gestand er sich ein. Es war ein wenig verrutscht und er konnte ein schwarzes, einfaches Höschen erkennen. Na wenigstens hatte sie sich die Mühe gemacht sich etwas zu bedecken. Trotzdem regte sich etwas in ihm. Wohl nur die Triebe. Sein Blick wanderte wieder hoch. Zu ihrem Gesicht. Ein leichter rosa Schimmer war auf ihren Wangen zu sehen, und die dunklen, dichten Wimpern ruhten auf ihnen, so lang waren sie fast.

Na wenigstens schien sie angenehme Träume in dieser Position zu haben, was er zweifelsohne sich zuschrieb. ‚Geht doch, so brauch' ich mir heute wenigstens keine Gedanken um eine gute Tat machen' dachte er und sprang vom Bett auf, wohlwissend, dass er sich auf ihrem Oberschenkel hochstemmte. Wenn er Glück hatte bekam sie einen schönen blauen Fleck.

Und mit diesen Gedanken ging er ins Bad.

Fast hätte Hermione aufgeschrien, als er sie so weit oben auf ihrem Schenkel berührte. Die ganze Zeit während seiner ‚Leibesvisite' wartete sie darauf, dass er endlich verschwand. Sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie er immer wieder sein Gewicht verlagerte, besonders das der Lenden. Deswegen war es ihr zu peinlich, einfach die Augen zu öffnen und ihm zu sagen, er solle gefälligst von ihr hinunter steigen, außerdem kannte sie sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es niemals geschafft hätte so zu tun, als wäre sie in diesem Moment erst erwacht.

Mit Schmerzen richtete sie sich auf und streckte ihre Glieder. Es war Zeit für eine heiße Dusche.

Währenddessen im Jungenbad:

Während der Strahl heißen Wassers auf seine Schultern hinab prasselte, hing er seinen Überlegungen nach.

Wieder mit Granger in die Schlacht zu ziehen war wirklich das letzte was er wollte, lieber würde er sich mit ihr zum Kaffeekränzchen treffen, und das war so ziemlich das schlimmste was er sich vorstellen konnte. Abgesehen vom Krieg.

Er konnte sich nur vage daran erinnern, was ihn dazu bewegte die Seiten zu wechseln. Natürlich fragte er sich immer wieder, wie ein Schlammblut, welches (nach Ansicht der Todesser und damals auch seiner) nicht würdig war zu leben, immer wieder besser sein konnte als er. Der reinblütige Stolz der Slytherins.

Doch er hatte sie damals viel zu sehr gehasst, als dass grade sie ihn dazu bewegt haben könnte.

Er entsann sich, wie er damals, gerufen vom dunklen Lord, durch Malfoy Manor stolzierte, hinab in den Kerker, welches wegen der vielen Fallen und Schutzzauber das neue Hauptquartier Voldemorts war. Inzwischen hatte er den ganzen Kerker mit Beton zugießen lassen, mit samt Utensilien der Todesser. Das kostete ihn ein kleines Vermögen und verwirrte Blicke der Muggel, die er für diese niedrige Arbeit in sein Haus geordert hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, welch Arbeit es war die Pflanzen, Bilder und selbst die Treppe so zu verzaubern, dass die Muggel unbeschadet das Haus wieder verlassen konnten, hätte er das mit dem Beton auch gleich selbst erledigen können.

Generell hatte das Manor sich sehr verändert. Alles war viel heller und jegliche Bilder wurden durch andere, teilweise nicht-magische ersetzt.

Damals ging er also die Stufen des Kerkers hinab, um dem Befehl des dunklen Lords zu folgen. Er hasste es, Befehlen anderer folge zu leisten, was sicherlich auch ein Grund des Seitenwechsels war. Doch ausschlaggebend war wohl, dass der junge Malfoy, als er die Tür zum Verlies des Lords öffnete, mit ansah, wie der seine Schlange liebkoste. Viele hatten ihre Haustiere gern, auch wenn Draco dem nichts abgewinnen konnte. Doch was er sah, war so suspekt, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich zu fragen, was er wohl gesehen hätte, wenn er die Stufen hinuntergerannt wäre, so wie die anderen seiner Untergebenen.

Für ihn war klar: Dieses hässliche Schlangengesicht war nicht nur krank, sondern auch pervers. Als er dann noch hörte, wie Voldemort hinter verschlossener Tür schrill lachte, kam er nicht umhin ihn mit Pansy zu vergleichen. Sie war mindestens genauso pervers. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte er sich. Wäre sie nach Meinung des Lords nach nicht unwürdig gewesen, hätten sie bestimmt ein tolles Paar abgegeben.

Ohne zu zögern ging er damals nach oben in sein Schlafgemach und packte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs all seine Sachen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, aus seinem Zimmer hinaus und weg vom Manor zu apparieren. Sollten sie doch alle seine Entscheidung mitkriegen. Er stolzierte, so wie er es von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, die Treppen in den Salon hinunter, seinen Koffer in der Hand haltend. Seiner Mutter, welche ihn als erste sah, entwich hinter vorgehaltener Hand ein spitzer Schrei. Womit sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters auf ihn zog.

Der bedachte ihn nur mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, Draco vermutete er hatte gar keinen anderen drauf, als Draco zu den letzten Worten, welche seine Eltern jemals von ihm hören würden ansetzte.

„Viel Spaß mit eurem Pisskopf eines Lords. Ich bin dann mal weg."

Wütendes Donnern schallt ihm hinterher, als er einfach die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Er hörte Sachen wie ‚Verräter', ‚Enterbung' und ‚Tod' und unter einem Grinsen beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass sein Abgang mehr als Gelungen war. Schnell apparierte er, weil er sich nicht sicher war, was sein Vater mit ihm anrichten würde, wenn er ihn zu fassen bekäme.

Er apparierte direkt nach Hogsmeade, von wo aus er den Weg zu Fuß zu einem ihn allzu bekannten Schloss zurücklegte.

Dem Alten brauche er nicht allzu viel erklären. Was ihn nicht wunderte. Meist wusste Dumbledore sowieso schon alles bevor man den Mund aufmachte. Nicht lang und er berief eine Sitzung mit allen Mitgliedern des Vogelor… Phönixordens ein und erklärte ihnen alles, was sie wissen mussten, um zu aktzeptieren dass Draco Malfoy nun auf ihrer Seite war. Die älteren Mitglieder sahen den Alten nur an und hörten schweigend zu. Potty klappte seinen Mund immer wieder auf und zu, sodass er aussah wie ein sehr hässlicher Fisch. Bei dem Wiesel war er sich nicht sicher, welche Farbe hässlicher war. Die seiner Haare, oder die seines Gesichts. Lovegood sah mehr als gelangweilt drein und blätterte summend in einem Magazin, auf dessen Titelseite etwas über kackende Schnarcher oder schnarchende Kackler stand.

Doch Granger starrte ihn die ganze Zeit Wortlos an. Endlich hatte wohl auch der Bücherwurm gemerkt, wie umwerfend gut er aussah.

Nachdem alle überzeugt waren, erstellte Dumbledore einen Schlachtplan. Na ganz toll, schonwieder musste er Befehlen Folge leisten. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass die des Alten nicht annähernd so schockierend und krank waren wie die des dunklen Lords. Außer vielleicht der Befehl, grade mit der jungen Frau Seite an Seite zu kämpfen, die die Todesser aufgrund ihres Blutes wohl anziehen würde, wie Gold die Nibbler.

Nur weil er sie nicht für unwürdig hielt, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihm gleichgestellt werden konnte. Was der Alte sich dabei gedacht hat war ihm wirklich schleierhaft. Wenn einer auf den Krieg vorbereitet war dann ja wohl er.

Doch heute wusste er, dass er sich damals maßlos überschätzt hat. Noch eine Zeile auf der Liste der Dinge, die er nicht mal unter Folter zugeben würde.

Wahrscheinlich wäre er bei der letzten Schlacht innerhalb von zwei Minuten durch einen Fluch getötet worden, wäre Granger nicht gewesen.

Egal zu welcher Tageszeit er durchs Schloss ging, Granger sprang regelmäßig hinter ihm aus dem Schatten und hetzte ihn einen Fluch auf den Hals. Manchmal ließ das Biest ihn eine halbe Stunde lang kopfüber in der Luft hängen, während sie ihm erklärte, wie wichtig es war immer auf der Hut zu sein, bevor sie ihn wieder hinunter ließ. Er, Draco Malfoy, war das Misstrauen in Person. Doch diese Hexe tauchte immer wieder urplötzlich auf und überraschte ihn.

Anfangs hat er sie dafür gehasst. Denn nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm doch haushoch überlegen war. Doch er lernte schnell. Sie schaffte es sehr selten, ihn doch noch ein Mal zu überrumpeln, und im Gegenzug rächte er sich jedes Mal, wenn sie nicht schnell genug war.

Während die anderen Ordensmitglieder sich wirklich Sorgen machten, weil sie dachten, diese zwei jungen Menschen würden sich täglich aus Hass duellieren, hatten die beiden das stille Abkommen, sich gegenseitig so auf den Krieg vorzubereiten, dass selbst wenn alles verloren war, sie die beiden letzten stehenden Krieger auf dem Schlachtfeld wären.

Auch wenn es sich noch nicht ganz bis in alle seiner Gehirnwindungen vorgearbeitet hatte, seit dieser Zeit empfand er einen kleinen Funken Sympathie für Granger.

Er shampoonierte sich die kurzen Haare ein.

Manchmal während der besagten Schlacht, verspürte er sogar ein wenig Angst vor Granger. Aber wirklich nur ein bisschen.

Es lag an dem Ausdruck ihrer Augen.

Er duellierte sich seit Ewigkeiten mit Bellatrix, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Granger einen bedeutungslosen Todesser erledigt hatte, und auf einen Punkt, nicht weit hinter ihm starrte.

Sein Vater, wie er später zweifelsohne feststellte. In dem Moment, in dem er Bellatrix mit einem Fluch, welchen Snape ihm beigebracht hatte (wohl auch eher der Gattung: schwarze Magie) erledigt hatte, drehte er sich um. Er wollte sich voll und ganz seinem Vater widmen, seine persönliche Rache nehmen.

Doch alles was er sah, war wie die Muggelstämmige seinen Vater mit einem lächerlich einfachen Fluch gegen einen Baum, 6 Meter von ihnen entfernt, schleuderte. Er würde das Geräusch, welches das gequetschte und aus dem Körper drängende Fleisch seines Vaters, während er auf den Ästen aufgespießt wurde, nie vergessen.

Und was tat Miss Wunderlich? Selbst über die weite Entfernung spritzte das Blut seines Vaters auf ihre Kleidung. Ihr kalter Ausdruck in den Augen blieb. Und da! Die hatte doch tatsächlich mit dem linken Mundwinkel gezuckt! Entweder sie hatte vorrübergehende Gesichtsentgleisung, oder sie hatte tatsächlich gelächelt, nachdem sie seinen Vater aufgespießt hatte.

Alles was er tun konnte, war sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Wäre er nun hinterrücks angefallen worden, wäre er verloren gewesen. Außer natürlich wenn die wütende Amazone vor ihm einen erneuten Anfall von Tobsucht hatte.

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Wahrscheinlich, weil er immer noch aus der Wäsche schaute wie der letzte Depp. Nun hatte sie einen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Mensch Granger. Sie stellte sich aber auch an. Knapp nickte er ihr zu, um ihr verständlich zu machen, dass er ihr unendlich dankbar war. Zum einen, weil sie ihn schon wieder vor dem Tod rettete, und weil er insgeheim Angst vor einem Duell mit seinem Vater hatte. Dennoch reichte diese Geste für seine unausgesprochenen Worte vollkommen aus, fand er. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihr sagen würde, dass man sie mit dem ganzen Malfoyblut an sich fast für einen Reinblüter halten könnte, doch da ertönte das grausigste Heulen, welches er jemals gehört hatte.

Und wäre er Fenrir Greyback gewesen, hätte er, bei Grangers Anblick, mit eingezogenem Werwolfsschwanz die Flucht ergriffen. Nicht weil sie schrecklich aussah. Sondern weil sie keine Gnade zuließ. Mit keinem Wort. Keiner Tat. Und keinem Augenaufschlag.

Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass sie Dumbledore anhimmelte und eine (nicht grade heimliche) Verehrerin der Hauselfen war, hätte er sie in manchen Momenten der dunklen Seite zugeordnet.

Er wusste es als wäre es Gestern gewesen. Sie hatte die Haare zu einem strengen Dutt frisiert, den sie sich wahrscheinlich von Mac Gonagall abgeschaut hatte. So konnte man jeden einzelnen ihrer Gesichtszüge sehen. Das hatte er sich natürlich nur eingeprägt, damit er sie nicht ausversehen verhexte und sie schnell erkannte. Ganz klar.

Doch sie sah in diesen Tagen aus, als wäre genau dies ihr Platz. Ein Schlachtfeld, umgeben von Feinden. Schreiend. Mordend. Und helfend.

Manchmal fragte er sich heute noch, was Granger dazu bewegte genau in dieser Schlacht so herzlos und erbarmungslos zu handeln.

Und er war fest überzeugt, dass diese Schlacht ihre persönliche Rache an all diejenigen war, welche ihr Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten mit ihren abfälligen Worten und ihren Taten.

Etwas schämte er sich. Sicher hätte Granger ihn am liebsten gleich neben seinem Vater am selben Baum aufgespießt.

Ehrfurcht. Das empfand er damals.

Zur selben Zeit im Mädchenwaschraum:

Sie erinnerte sich gut daran, wie sie am Fenster in dem Turm ihres Hauses saß und den blonden Jungen mit seinem Koffer zum Schloss empor stampfen sah.

Schickte Voldemort ihnen jetzt einen Spion?

Schnell zog sie sich ihre Schuhe an und rannte in die Eingangshalle. Ihre Neugier wurde leider nicht gleich befriedigt, weil Malfoy nach Aussagen der Ordensmitglieder mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro verschwand.

Als sie endlich von Dumbledore über Malfoys Seitenwechsel aufgeklärt wurden, sah sie ihn nur an. Sie suchte etwas in seinem Blick, welches ihn verraten würde. Eine Unsicherheit, irgendein Zeichen, dass er falsches Spiel trieb. Doch nichts. Er blickte gelangweilt durch die Runde und sah jeden einzelnen an.

Dann traf sein Blick den ihren.

Und es traf sie wie ein Blitz. Das Funkeln seiner Augen war kein Hass ihnen gegenüber. Es war keine Hochnäsigkeit oder Arroganz.

Alles was ihr aus seinen silber-grauen Augen entgegen sprang war die geballte, pure, ja nahezu beißende Intelligenz.

Ab diesem Moment glaubte sie ihm. Sie vertraute ihm noch lange nicht, doch sie sah in dieser Sekunde, dass er einfach zu intelligent war, als dass er sich den verschrobenen Idealen Voldemorts auf Dauer hätte verschreiben können.

Und sie wurden eingeteilt. Malfoy und sie sollten sich die Hand reichen und gemeinsam gegen das Böse kämpfen.

Da er viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt war, und sie Angst hatte, einer würde ihr die Schuld zu schieben, wenn er ermordet wurde, während er sein Spiegelbild grade im Taschenspiegel überprüfte, nahm sie sich seiner an. Und natürlich, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er starb. Zu viel hatte er durchgemacht und es endlich verdient, wirklich auf der Seite des Lichts zu stehen. Insgeheim natürlich auch, weil es ihr unheimlich viel Spaß machte, ihn kopfüber in der Luft hängen zu lassen und ihn aufzuziehen, dass er besser acht geben musste.

Doch bald drehte er den Spieß um. Wahrscheinlich hätte nicht mal sie so schnell gelernt wie er.

Nicht mal 6 Tage und sie hing mehrmals täglich kopfüber in der Luft und versuchte verzweifelt ihren Rock zwischen den Knien einzuklemmen.

Als die Schlacht gekommen war bewunderte sie ihn für seinen Mut. Nicht nur ein Mal stellte er sich schützend vor sie, weil sie nicht schaffte so viele Flüche auf einmal abzuwehren.

Fertig frisiert und sich schon weniger platt fühlend kehrte Draco zurück ins Zimmer. Sie war nicht mehr da. Als er grade überlegte, ob sie wohl unten bei den Anderen zum Frühstück war, kam sie mit ihrem Nachtzeug unterm Arm und wieder geordneten Haaren zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Sofort wurde sie rot, und er überlegte, ob er sie durch seine Beleidigungen immer noch einschüchterte. Das wäre schade, weil er die Streitereien mit ihr insgeheim mochte, doch dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

„Na Granger, ich hoffe du hast so gut geschlafen wie ich?" züngelte er ihr entgegen.

„Ja, ganz okay…" gab sie in einer Octave von sich, welche selbst für eine Opernsängerin eine Herausforderung wäre.

Das bestätigte ihm seinen zweiten Gedanken. Nun würde er sie noch vor dem Frühstück vor Scham im Boden versinken lassen.

„Weißt du, als ich aufwachte hattest du so einen rosigen Ton auf den Wangen. Hast du etwas Besonderes geträumt?" fragte er mit aufgesetzter Höflichkeit und musterte belustigt wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe von rot in schneeweiß veränderte.

„Worauf willst du hinaus Malfoy?" fragte sie nun monoton und mit aschfahlem Gesicht.

Er zwinkerte ihr nur zu und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie ihm nicht gleich folgte, sie musste sich also sammeln.

Als er geschlagene fünf Minuten im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores wartete, rief er genervt hoch: „Granger ich wollte nicht erst zum Abendbrot in der großen Halle erscheinen, beweg dich!"

Sie öffnete die Tür und flitzte hastig an ihm vorbei, worauf er ihr mit missbilligendem Blick folgte.

Heute hatte sie wieder normale Kleidung an, stellte er fest. Eine helle, enge Jeans und ein dunkelgrünen Pullover, allerdings hatte dieser kurze Ärmel. Das musste ja von Muggeln kommen. Wie in Trance beobachtete er, während er ihr stillschweigend folgte, wie ihr Hintern im Takt zu ihren Schritten wippte.

„Verdammt Malfoy! Was ist los mit dir?!"

Unschwer zu erkennen war sie stehen geblieben. Und da sein Blick immer noch an ihr Hinterteil geheftet war, lief er gradewegs in sie hinein. Dieses Gestarre tat er damit ab, dass er sich vorstellte, jemand Anderem würde dieser Hintern gehören.

Er murmelte irgendetwas, was sie wohl nicht ganz beschwichtigte, denn sie schnaubte nur und setzte ihren Weg fort.

In der großen Halle waren bereits alle Gäste am Tisch. Diesmal reichte einer, denn sie waren im Gegensatz zu gestern nur zwanzig Leute.

Die Augen Von Harry, Ron und Ginny waren auf sie geheftet. Ginny glücklich, Harry unsicher aber freundlich, und Ron schenkte ihnen seinen trainierten Ochsenblick.

Die kleine Samantha allerdings war sofort aufgesprungen, als sie die beiden erkannte und Hermine streckte schon freudig ihre Arme aus, um die kleine aufzufangen, als…

.. diese kleine Kröte doch tatsächlich auf Malfoy zulief. Schnurstracks an ihr vorbei. Ohne ein Wort.

Verletzt blickte diese sich um und sah grade noch, wie die Kleine Malfoy glücklich auf den Arm sprang. Dieser fing sie lachend auf und drehte sie im Kreis. Moment mal. Malfoy fing Harrys Tochter auf und spielte Flugzeug mit ihr? Irgendetwas lief hier schief.

Und nicht nur ihr stand der Mund offen bei diesem Anblick.

Ihre drei besten Freunde waren sprachlos. Selbst Ginny.

Doch der, den dieses Bild am meisten aus den Socken gehauen hatte war Harry. Fragend blickte er zwischen Hermione und seiner Frau hin und her. Doch letztere zuckte nur belustigt mit den Schultern.

Als Malfoy sich mit Sam auf dem Arm zu ihnen gesellte, und sie absetzte um Platz zu nehmen, hatte Ron seinen Mund immer noch nicht geschlossen.

„Was ist los Weasley, wartest du darauf, dass dich jemand füttert?" spottete Malfoy.

Alle Anwesenden am Tisch lachten. Sogar Ron kam nicht drum rum. Nun setzte sich auch Hermine dazu. Wohlwissend neben Malfoy. Nach seiner blöden Geschichte gestern wäre es zu auffällig, wenn sie sich zu Remus und Tonks setzte, was sie aber am liebsten getan hätte.

„Guten Morgen, Hermi" strahlte die kleine Sam ihr entgegen, während sie sich zwischen Malfoy und sie auf die Bank quetschte. Dieses Lächeln entschädigte jeglichen Verrat, den die kleine vor wenigen Sekunden an ihr begannen hatte.

„Malfoy woher kennst du meine Tochter?" fragte Harry nun eher interessiert, als baff.

„Aus der Winkelgasse" erklärte dieser schlicht. Er machte keine Anstalten sich weiter zu erklären.

Hermine erzählte also die Geschichte aus der Winkelgasse nun Harry, Ron, Lavender und auch Luna, welche sich grade zu ihnen gesellte. Ab und zu fiel Malfoy ihr ins Wort mit hilfreichen Kommentaren, wie dass sie sich an diesem Tag unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn an seinem blonden Schopf gepackt und ihn in die nächste Toilette getaucht. Sollte sie irgendwann Oberarme wie Hulk haben, würde sie dieses nachholen, beschloss sie.

Nun kam der für sie schwierigste Teil.

„Leute, wir werden wohl für die nächsten Wochen verreisen." Eröffnete Hermione ihren besten Freunden in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall

„Vielleicht auch ein paar Monate" setzte Malfoy einen drauf.

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem nicht sehr dankbaren Blick.

„Was?!" schrie Ron. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

„Weasley. Hermione hat sieben Schuljahre damit verbracht neben dir zu speisen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich ihr wieder gesittete Tischmanieren beigebracht habe" sagte Malfoy trocken.

Die einzige mit einem klar zu definierenden Gesichtsausdruck war Ginny. Samanthas Gesicht konnte Hermine nicht sehen, da diese immer noch den ehemaligen Slytherin anhimmelte. Doch Ginny verstand sofort, dass dies mit ihrem streng geheimen Gespräch mit Dumbledore zutun hatte, denn auch mit Malfoy hatte dieser, sich verschwörerisch umblickend, gesprochen.

„Scherz beiseite Weasley. Hermione und ich haben beide anstrengende Jobs und diese Reise ließ sich mit ihrem verbinden. Wir wollen einfach ein wenig Zweisamkeit genießen und uns näher kennenlernen" sagte Malfoy nun in seinem charmantesten Tonfall und Harry sah auf ein Mal unglaublich beruhigt aus. Auch wenn er sich die nächsten Wochen von Ginny anhören durfte, dass diese es ja schon immer gewusst hatte.

Ron hingegen sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus, schwieg aber. Seine Zweifel galten eher Malfoy, als dem Urlaub und der Angezweifelte schien sich nicht daran zu stören, solang ihre Mission in Sicherheit war.

Während des ganzen Spektakels wunderte Hermione sich, wie einfach Malfoy ihren Vornamen über die Lippen brachte. Ob sie auch..? Draco. Sprach sie in Gedanken. Kurzerhand beschloss sie, ihm bei Gelegenheit den Vornamen anzubieten. Nachdem sie seinen Kopf ins Klo getaucht hatte natürlich.

Schon Morgen müssen sie ihre Reise antreten. Sie musste also bald nach Hause apparieren und ihre Sachen packen. Minerva verkündete beim Frühstück, dass Albus schon unterwegs nach Brasilien war, wo auch bei den Zauberern eine riesige Kluft zwischen arm und reich herrschte und es somit viele Verfeindungen gab.

Sie fand es schade, dass er ihr keine genaueren Hinweise auf ihre besondere Macht und dem Ort, an dem sie verborgen war, geben konnte. Doch sie würde ihr Buch über die ägyptischen Gottheiten mitnehmen und wahrscheinlich noch heute Nacht von vorn bis hinten durch wälzen.

Ihre Freunde verabschiedeten sich von den beiden und ihr kam es vor, als würden Harry und Ron denken, dass sie nie mehr zurückkehren würde. Wer wusste das schon? Sie selbst wusste nicht, was sie erwartete. Doch diese zwei dachten doch, sie würde nur mit Malfoy in den Urlaub fahren. Endlich dämmerte es ihr und sie musste grinsen.

Ginny umarmte Malfoy und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Hermione empfand dabei ein komisches Gefühl der Erleichterung. Wenn Ginny ihn mochte, konnten Harry und Ron auch nicht mehr weit davon entfernt sein. Warum sie das interessierte? Nun ja, schließlich könnte ihr ja wirklich etwas passieren. Als sie sich von Samantha verabschiedete, konnte Hermione die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Seit 5 Jahren hatte keine einzige ihrer Tränen jemals Tageslicht erblickt, doch nun brach es aus ihr heraus und sie liefen ihr stumm über die Wangen.

Malfoy tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken, was auch etwas half, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er dies tat, weil er die Farce aufrecht erhalten musste.

Mit wehmütigem Blick winkte sie ein letztes Mal und apparierte in ihr Apartment.

Sie war für den nächsten Morgen um 9.00 Uhr ins Manor bestellt. Pünktlich. Wie er ihr klar machte.

_Ich wollte Dracos Einblicke auch mal festhalten, deswegen hab ich oft die ‚Denker' getauscht. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu undurchsichtig…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hm.. also ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte bis jetzt gefallen.._

_Danke für das Review von Lufa, dieses Kapitel wird nicht ganz so viele Wechsel enthalten._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**5. umständliche Anreise**

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen erwachte, vernahm sie Geräusche aus ihrer Küche. Bedacht, leise zu sein, sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und wägte ab, ob sie sich erst anziehen, oder gleich den Einbrecher stellen sollte. Das erneute Klirren aus der Küche nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Mit einem Top und Hot Pents bekleidet, schlich sie sich die Treppen herunter und hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit, um ihn auf alles zu richten, was sich bewegte. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, welche genau neben der Küchentür lag. Es roch nach Kaffee. War das so? Machten Einbrecher sich erst einen Kaffee zur Stärkung, bevor sie über die Hausdame herfielen?

Zitternd stemmte sie sich von der Wand ab und schmetterte einen Lähmungszauber Blindlinks in die Küche. Zufrieden hörte sie den dumpfen Aufprall eines Körpers. Sie wartete kurz, falls sie zu zweit waren, schlenderte dann aber gemütlichen Schrittes in die Küche als dem nicht so war. Doch was sie dort sah, ließ sie erstarren.

Draco Malfoy lag mit Platzwunde an der Stirn auf ihrem Küchenboden. Er hatte sich die Stirn wohl am Küchentisch aufgeschlagen. Am gedeckten Küchentisch.

„Sag mal Malfoy spinnst du? Du tauchst hier mitten in der Nacht auf, brichst bei mir ein, wobei ich gar nicht wissen will die du durch die ganzen Schutzzauber gekommen bist, und deckst meinen verdammten Frühstückstisch?!" donnerte sie, während sie in der Küche auf und abschritt, sich die Haare raufend.

Er verfolgte sie nur mit seinen Augen, er konnte schließlich nicht sprechen, da sie ja gleich eine Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn abschießen musste. Diese Frau war wirklich ein Hitzkopf. Obwohl sie kaum bekleidet war, machte sie ihm Vorwürfe und warf ihm böse Blicke zu.

„Rede Malfoy!" schrie sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht, über ihn gebeugt und sich hinkniend.

Er konnte nicht mal spöttisch die Braue heben, um sie zu verspotten, verdammt!

Endlich schien die Braunhaarige ihren Fehler zu bemerken, und ihr entkam ein kleines ‚Oh'.

Sie sprach den Zauber um, so dass der lediglich Hals abwärts gelähmt war. Endlich sprach er:

„Granger, bitte heile die Platzwunde an meinem Kopf. Mir ist schwindelig. Und lüg mich nicht an, ich weiß, dass du es kannst." Fügte er hinzu, als sie zum sprechen ansetzte.

Sie gehorchte und innerhalb weniger Sekunden, war seine Stirn makellos wie immer, und selbst das Blut entfernte sie ihm aus den Haaren.

„So Malfoy, ich hoffe du fühlst dich jetzt in der Lage, mir zu sagen, was du hier willst. Wenn nicht, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder sprichst." Zischte sie ihm zu.

Damit stand sie auf und nahm den Zauber von ihm, so dass er sich sitzend aufrichtete. Ihr immer noch nicht antwortend, saß er sich an den Tisch und begann zu Essen.

Sie bemerkte, dass er frische Brötchen mitgebracht haben musste und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, keineswegs in der Absicht etwas Essen zu wollen.

„Geh hoch und zieh dir etwas Straßentaugliches an. Wir müssen bald aufbrechen." Sagte er nur.

„Nicht bevor du mir endlich sagst, was du so früh hier zu suchen hast. Entschuldige, ich meine was du überhaupt hier zu suchen hast."

Sie war stur, das wusste er, doch nun machte sie ihn einfach nur unsagbar wütend, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum ihre Abreise von äußerster Dringlichkeit war.

Mit nur drei Schritten sprang er auf, zog sie vom Stuhl und presste sie gegen die Wand. Er hielt sie fest an den Oberarmen und sie zeterte und wehrte sich heftig.

Nun beugte er sich so dicht zu ihr, dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Dass sie durch die Nähe zu ihm eine leichte Röte beschlich ließ sich nicht leugnen, und er sah, dass sie sich im inneren dafür ohrfeigte, wie ein offenes Buch für ihn zu lesen zu sein.

Das stimmte ihn etwas milde.

„Granger, ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum wir so schnell abreisen müssen, doch ich bitte dich nach oben zu gehen, dich so schnell wie möglich umzuziehen und mit deinen Koffern wieder herunterzukommen." Er war noch immer nicht von ihr zurück gewichen, sprach aber deutlich sanfter, als es vorher beabsichtigt war. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und nickte nur.

Am liebsten wäre er mit ihr nach oben gegangen. Einfach um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Er wusste von Dumbledore, welcher ihn beim Friedensball in eine Ecke gezogen hatte, dass die Todesser um Voldemort bereits ahnten, dass es etwas mit dieser jungen Frau zutun hatte, weshalb ihr Lord sie immer wieder auf Mordzüge schickte, ohne das Mal an den Himmel zu beschwören. Er erzählte Draco auch, dass sie schon 4 Mal in den vergangenen Wochen versucht haben, Hermione Granger umzubringen. Jedes Mal konnte Dumbledore die Todesser besiegen, bevor sie auch nur ihre Wohnungstür erreichten, doch sie war in unsagbarer Gefahr.

Als Sie nach drei Minuten nicht wieder unten erschien, was seiner Meinung nach genug Zeit war, sich die Zähne zu putzen und eine Jeans überzuziehen, sah er nach ihr.

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und zitterte. Zu gern hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, als er dieses Häufchen Elend sah. Doch eine solche Geste stand ihm nicht zu. Erstens, weil es zu viel Zeit kosten würde, welche sie wirklich nicht hatten, und zweitens, weil er ihr junges Leben für sie zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung Granger?" fragte er vorsichtig, blieb aber zur Sicherheit im Türrahmen stehen.

Sie nickte nur, und er sah eine stumme Träne ihren Augenwinkel verlassen.

„Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit.." drängte er sie behutsam.

„Weißt du Malfoy. 4 Jahre war mein Leben wirklich annehmbar. Keine Morde. Keine Tränen. Und kaum bist du mir über den Weg gelaufen sitze ich hier und heule." Sagte sie verbittert.

Ihre Worte hinterließen einen Stich in seinen Eingeweiden, doch er duldete keine Trödelei. Nicht heute.

Endlich sah auch sie es ein, zog sich schnell etwas über und verschwand im Bad, wobei sie peinlich genau darauf achtete, ihn nicht zu streifen als sie durch die Tür ging. Er apparierte mit ihr von ihrem Schlafzimmer aus zu einem Bahnhof in Frankreich. Da sie nicht nach Ägypten apparieren konnten, weil sie nie dort waren und sich deshalb keinen Ort lebhaft dort vorstellen konnten, begnügte er sich damit, die Reise wenigstens um ein sechstel zu verkürzen.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Begleitung schien ihm, als wusste sie anscheinend wo sie waren, denn sie tat als wäre es das normalste der Welt, hier zu sein. Trotzdem sah er, dass ihr die Tränen immer noch nicht ganz gehorchen wollten.

Netterweise sahen das einige Muggel und sahen ihn an, als wäre er ein Schwesternschläger. Das ging ja gut los. Wenn er sich nur nicht so viele Sorgen um sie machen würde, wäre das alles um einiges leichter. Das Schicksal der gesamten Zauberschaft lag in ihrer Hand, nicht in seiner, also musste sie unbeschadet zurückkehren.

Die Beschaffung der Tickets überließ er ihr. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht vollends mit den Muggeln anfreunden.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später im richtigen Zug saßen, der sie nach Italien bringen würde, sahen beide Schweigend aus dem Fenster.

Das hatte etwas von ihrer letzten Reise nach Hogwarts. Als Schüler. Beide saßen sich im Schulsprecherabteil gegenüber und stierten aus dem Fenster.

Seitdem hatte sich viel geändert, und dennoch gab es eine Blockade zwischen ihnen.

„Wir werden zwei Tage Aufenthalt in Italien haben." Sagte er um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Ihre Stimmung hellte sich schlagartig. „Oh wirklich? Dann könnten wir doch sicher das Colloseum in Rom besuchen, oder?" fragte sie ihn gut gelaunt.

„Ja, ich denke das könnten wir."

Die restlichen Stunden fuhren sie schweigend. Manchmal las sie, manchmal schlief sie. Und egal was sie tat, Draco beobachtete sie.

Nicht selten bemerkte er, dass sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlte, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich seiner Blicke bewusst wurde. Doch er konnte nicht aufhören sie anzustarren.

Viel zu viele Rätsel gab sie ihm auf.

Als der Zug in Rom hielt, schlief sie fest, er hatte sie mit einem seiner Umhänge zugedeckt, welche er in seinem Koffer verstaut hatte. Natürlich mussten sie Muggelkleidung tragen, um nicht auszufallen, doch würde jemand zufällig in ihr Abteil schauen, würde er ihn vielleicht für eine hochwertige Decke halten. Er setzte sich zu ihr und rieb ihr den Arm um sie nicht zu unsanft, wie es eigentlich üblich für ihn war, zu wecken. Sie schlug die Augen auf, und setzte sich mit hochrotem Kopf auf, als wäre sie bei etwas verbotenem erwischt worden.

„Wir sind da" war alles was er sagte.

Sie nickte und folgte ihm auf dem Bahnhof. Er schien zu wissen, wo sie hingehen sollten, also ließ sie sich führen. Er hielt erst, als sie vor einem Hotel, nicht weit vom Bahnhof entfernt, halt machten.

Es war keineswegs schäbig, doch sie hätte gedacht, dass er sich seinen Luxus selbst auf dieser Reise nicht nehmen ließ.

Er ging, zielstrebig und erhobenen Hauptes, zur Rezeption und verlangte den Schlüssel für Zimmer 182.

„Welches Zimmer habe ich, Malfoy?" fragte sie neugierig.

„182" sagte er bloß.

„Und du?" sie ahnte Böses.

„182" ohne sie anzusehen.

„WAS? Das, mein Lieber, kannst du vergessen! Wieso sollte ich mit dir auf einem Zimmer schlafen?" zischte sie, um nicht durch die Empfangshalle des Hotels zu schreien.

„Es ist sicherer." Erwiderte er und stieg in einen Fahrstuhl.

„Sicherer." Wiederholte sie nur spöttisch, bevor sie sich zu ihm gesellte.

Als sie im ersten Stock ausstiegen, und einen langen Korridor bis zur letzten Tür durchquerten, fragte sie sich, was dieser ganze Zirkus sollte.

Das Zimmer war wunderschön. Alles war in hellen und warmen Farben gehalten und es gab einen Schrank, mit Büchern und genügend Stauraum, für ihre Kleider. Leider würden sie nur zwei Tage hier bleiben. Doch als sie auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes sah, wurde ihr übel.

Ein sehr gemütliches Bett stand unter dem Fenster, mit leichten Decken und vielen Kissen. Ja richtig. Ein Bett. Es war zwar groß genug, dass vier Leute darin Platz gefunden hätten, doch es war immer noch EIN Bett.

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, Frettchen, dass es auch sicherer ist, wenn wir in ein und demselben Bett schlafen?" versuchte sie sich zu beherrschen.

„Nein, das halte ich eher für äußerst gefährlich." Sagte er sachlich, und doch umspielte ein verruchtes Lächeln seine Lippen.

Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Du.." während sie dies sagte rannte sie fast auf ihn zu. Und bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, packte er sie an der Taille, zog sie in einer Drehung mit sich auf das Bett, und begrub sie unter sich.

Während ihr unregelmäßiger Atem seine Wangen streifte, versuchte er selbst, sich zu beruhigen.

Nun hatte er sie beide in eine missliche Lage gebracht, und anscheinend wartete sie auf etwas. Sollte er sich ihr erklären, oder sie gar küssen? Sie musste sich voll und ganz auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, da durfte er sie nicht küssen, egal wie sehr er es grade wollte. Er kam ihrem Gesicht näher, wohlwissend, welches der einzige Weg war sie unbeschadet von ihm weg zu treiben.

Als ihre Lippen sich fast berührten, und sie einen schwebenden Ausdruck in den Augen bekam, rang er um all seine Fassung.

„Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege Granger, lebe ich die Wochen über, die ich mit dir verbringen werde, doch lieber abstinent."

Sie schloss unter ihm die Augen. Und er machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst, doch alles was sie herausbekam war:

„Geh runter von mir Malfoy, ich will duschen."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und sah ihr nach. Er wusste, dass der einzige Weg, ihr klar zu machen, dass in diesen Zeiten nur ihre Aufgabe zählte, war, sich wie ein gottverdammtes Arschloch zu benehmen.

Und er hatte jahrelange Übung darin. Warum fiel es ihm jetzt so schwer? Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie verletzt war, doch er hatte sie doch immer verletzt.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie nicht mehr da. Ihre Seite des Bettes war zerwühlt und er konnte den Duft von Hibiskusblüten riechen, also war sie noch nicht lang fort.

In Italien waren sie einigermaßen sicher, da nicht mal Dumbledore von ihrem Aufenthalt hier wusste. Also beschloss er, sie nicht zu suchen.

Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit, Pläne zu erstellen, an welchen Orten sie am besten nach ihrer Macht suchen sollten, und stellte verbittert fest, dass die Pyramide, welche die Gottheit Nessalya bewohnte, seit Jahrtausenden zerstört war.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie einfach eine andere Pyramide in ihren Besitz genommen hatte, doch wer wusste schon, was in dem Kopf einer göttlichen Katze vor sich ging. Also mussten sie wohl oder übel jede einzelne von ihnen aufsuchen um zu erfahren wo sie sich befand, denn er war sicher, dass Nessalya der Schlüssel zu der Macht war.

Er hatte recherchiert. Bilder von ihr gefunden. Und wenn sie aussah, wie in den Sagen beschrieben, dann hoffte er, sie würden die Macht finden auch ohne ihr zu begegnen. Sie sah irgendwie furchteinflößend aus.

Als er die Feder beiseite legte war es mittlerweile fast Mitternacht. Und Hermione hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal blicken lassen. So langsam hielt er die Sorge, welche er den ganzen Nachmittag über schon verspürte nicht mehr aus.

Doch selbst wenn er sich entschloss sie zu suchen, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, sie tatsächlich zu finden. Er erinnerte sich an das Colloseum, welches sie erwähnt hatte, und beschloss dort anzufangen.

Er sah sich das Bild einer Broschüre an, welche die Hotelrezeption in jedem Zimmer hinterlegt hatte und fand die Touristenattraktion natürlich darin. Auf so kurzer Entfernung war es nicht so gefährlich, wie von London nach Kairo. Er sah sich das Bild genau an, um nicht an einem anderen Ort zu landen. Dann apparierte er.

Er sah sich im Mondlicht um, und sah sie sofort. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, auf einer der höheren Tribünen aus Schutt und Stein. Er ging langsam zu ihr.

Behutsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, setzte er sich zu ihr und schwieg. Sie würde ihn hoffentlich anschreien, sich irgendwann beruhigen und mit ihm zurück kommen. Hoffentlich. Denn wenn sie nicht schrie wusste er nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte.

„Ich…" war alles was sie in den darauf folgenden Minuten sagte.

Sie weinte. Und er nahm sie in seine Arme. Sie verkrampfte sich kurz, doch ihre Tränen ließen es nicht zu, sich zu beherrschen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust und schluchzte herzzerreißend in sein Hemd.

Er ließ es einfach geschehen und tätschelte ihren Rücken.

Er entsann sich, dass er dies schon ein Mal getan hat. Ja, bei dem Abschied von Potters Tochter. Er verspürte damals den Drang, sie irgendwie zu beruhigen. Er war noch nie gut in sowas. Nie weinten sich Frauen bei Draco Malfoy aus. Sie weinten wegen ihm.

Ob sie auch wegen ihm weinte? Weil er sich gestern Abend so daneben benommen hatte?

„Es ist einfach zu viel Draco" schluchzte sie. Er traute sich nicht sie zu fragen was ‚Es' war. Doch sie antwortete von selbst.

„Ich soll die ganze Zauberwelt vor einem verrückten Monster retten und mich ihm gegenüberstellen als wäre ich ihm überlegen. Wie soll ich das schaffen? Das ist eine ziemlich große Last für ein einzelnes Paar Schultern." Flüsterte sie.

„Du bist nicht allein Hermione." Sagte er.

Erschrocken und verwirrt sah sie ihn an. So als würde sie erst jetzt bemerken, dass er hier war.

Sie saßen beieinander und er hielt sie immer noch im Arm. Mit seiner rechten wischte er ihr vorsichtig eine Träne von der Wange und merkte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung erschauerte. Im Mondlicht wirkten ihre Augen als wäre die Iris aus purem Gold. Sie funkelten mehr als je zuvor und er stellte erschrocken fest, wie ihr Gesicht sich dem seinen immer mehr näherte. Würde er sie jetzt zurückweisen wäre sie am Boden zerstört, das wusste er. Und wenn sie am Boden zerstört war würde sie ihm wieder davonlaufen und ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen können. Doch wollte er sie nicht genau so sehr küssen wie sie ihn? Schob er die Aufgabe nur vor, um sich vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen?

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn sie kam immer näher und hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen. Auf ihren Wimpern glitzerten die noch nicht getrockneten Tränen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und er musste einfach wissen, ob ihre Lippen so weich waren, wie sie aussahen.

Er überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und besiegelte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Ein kurzer Stoß ging durch seine Magengegend und fast hätte er gedacht, sie hätte ihn geboxt. Ihre Lippen waren noch viel weicher als er sich erhofft hatte und sie übten sanften Druck auf die seinen aus. Ein leises Keuchen entkam ihr und er nahm es als Aufforderung, weiter zu machen. Er fuhr vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat um Einlass, welchen sie ihm bereitwillig gewährte. Sie schmeckte einfach köstlich und er zog sie noch enger an sich. Sie fochten einen Kampf in der Kategorie Meine-Zunge-in-deinem-Mund aus und sie schlang ihre Arme um einen Hals. Er hätte stundenlang so weiter machen können.

Als er merkte, wie sie sich ihm entzog fühlte er eine grausame Leere in sich. Er wollte sie nicht loslassen, doch vielleicht würde es sie zu sehr verschrecken.

Sie löste ihre Lippen von ihm und sah ihn an.

„Danke" flüsterte sie in seine Halsbeuge, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Sah sie das ganze etwa als einen Gefallen an? Als eine Art des Tröstens?

Er wusste nicht wohin mit sich in seinen Gedanken und apparierte mit ihr in seinen Armen zurück ins Hotelzimmer. Lange sah er ihr in die Augen und ging dann wortlos ins Bad.

Frisch geduscht und ein wenig beherrschter kehrte er ins Zimmer zurück.

Und da lag sie… auf ihrem Bett und sah ihn an. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten, doch sie sah irgendwie zufrieden aus.

Mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck kam er noch weniger klar als dem, den sie bei der Schlacht trug. Außerdem war sie bei der Schlacht mehr bedeckt. Alles was sie trug war wieder eines dieser ihr viel zu großen T-Shirts. Und ein Buch, welches sie Aufgeschlagen an ihre Brust drückte.

Wenn er sie noch weiter anstarrte, würde er wohl oder übel über sie herfallen.

Was war nur los?

Schnell wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes.

Er schloss die Augen, um sie aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Das gelang allerdings nicht allzu gut. Er musste an die Mission denken. An ihre Aufgabe. Ihre Haare, Augen, Lippen, Hüften…

„Gute Nacht Frettchen" wurde er unterbrochen.

In ihrer Stimme lag nichts Feindseliges, und er hörte, dass sie lächelte, während sie das sagte.

„Hasenzahn" erwiderte er nicht halb so herablassend wie beim letzten Mal.

Und damit schlief er ein.

„Malfoy!"

Oh ja, so wollte er schon immer geweckt werden.

Er antwortete ihr mit einem Knurren, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Steh auf Mensch, wir verpassen sonst das Schiff!"

Sie stand schon komplett eingekleidet und reisebereit vor ihm.

„Warum hast du mich dann nicht früher geweckt, Granger." Er stellte keine Frage. Beeilte sich aber trotzdem.

An der Rezeption tauschte er den Schlüssel zurück, und bezahlte das Zimmer. Granger schien sich vor Aufregung fast in die Hosen zu pinkeln. Deshalb ließ er sich extra Zeit.

So ein Ausbruch wie gestern durfte ihm keinesfalls noch ein Mal passieren, soviel stand fest. Zumindest nicht, bevor ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllt war, und danach wollte sie ihn bestimmt nicht mehr. Dann würde sie schließlich die weibliche Potter für die Zauberwelt sein. Was sollte sie dann mit einem Gefühlskrüppel wie ihm.

Das machte ihn unsagbar sauer.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansprach, während sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schiff waren, blaffte er sie an.

Und das Gesicht, welches sie zog, wenn er dies tat, machte es ihm nicht einfacher. Da war er wieder. Draco Malfoy. Der dumme Junge, der alle um ihn herum verletzte.

Er seufzte. „Pass auf Granger. Wir schließen solange wie wir unterwegs sind einen Waffenstillstand. Einverstanden?"

„Malfoy ich habe nicht mal Waffen gezogen. Ich weiß nicht, was du für Probleme hast, doch ich habe keine Lust länger mit dir zu diskutieren." Entgegnete sie ihm kühl.

Also schwiegen sie.

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Erst küsste er sie, jetzt blaffte er sie wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an.

Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie denken er ist schwanger.

Hatte sie vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht? Sie hatte sich sogar dafür bedankt, dass er für sie da war. Es war alles viel zu viel für sie. Sie schlotterte vor Angst, wenn sie daran dachte dem größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten gegenübertreten zu müssen. Wo war nur ihre Kaltschnäuzigkeit des letzten Krieges und der letzten Jahre hin?

Sie setzte sich in ein kleines Café an Bord und trank genüsslich einen Kaffee, während sie seine Unterlagen durchsah. Er war wirklich penibel, was sein Schriftbild betraf. Fein säuberlich hatte er alle Orte chronologisch, angefangen bei dem nahsten ihres Aufenthaltsortes, aufgelistet und beschrieben, was die darin finden könnten, oder zu erwarten haben.

Manchmal warf sie ein Blick auf ihren Begleiter, der draußen am Geländer stand und die Wellen beobachtete. Er sah ziemlich unglücklich aus, was sie ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Er hatte sich bestimmt schöneres vorstellen können, als täglich mit ihr nach einer verborgenen Macht zu suchen und dafür vielleicht sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

Erschrocken, als hätte sie jemand bei ihren Gedankengängen erwischt, sah sie auf.

Ein junger Mann, Mitte Zwanzig, sah sie freundlich an. Er erinnerte Hermione an Harry, deswegen wurde er ihr auf anhieb sympathisch.

„Ja, natürlich" sagte sie und gab ihm die Hand um sich vorzustellen. „Ich bin Hermione Granger, und du?" lächelte sie ihm freundlich zu.

„Ah Hermione Granger. Ich wusste gleich, dass du mir bekannt vorkommst. Ich bin Dennis Johnson."

Jetzt überlegte sie. Er hatte mittelbraunes Haar, kurzgeschoren, eine Brille, war groß gewachsen und durch und durch ein Typ, an den man sich höchstens aufgrund seiner Freundlichkeit erinnert.

„Ähm. Entschuldige, aber woher kennen wir uns denn?" fragte sie etwas beschämt.

„Du kennst mich nirgendwoher, aber ich kenne dich aus dem Tagespropheten." Sagte er mit vollem Mund, als er sein Croissant verspeiste.

„Oh. Du bist also ein Magier?" fragte sie nun interessiert.

„Ja. Ich lebe seit 7 Jahren in England. Vorher lebte ich mit meinen Eltern in Bulgarien und habe die Magie an der Schule Durmstrang erlernt." Sagte er.

„Oh wirklich Durmstrang? Ich kenne jemanden, der dort zur Schule gegangen ist." Erzählte sie ihm freundlich.

„Ich weiß. Victor war in meinem Jahrgang. Er hat bald ein ganzes Jahr von nichts anderem als dir geredet." Grinste er.

„Oh je. Soweit war mir das gar nicht bewusst." Schämte sie sich.

„Macht ja auch nichts Hermione. Erzähl, bist du im Urlaub?" fragte er, dem Thema ausweichend.

„Äh ja. Ich bin mit meinem.. äh Freund im Urlaub." Stammelte sie.

„Oh deinem Freund? Wo ist er?" fragte er.

„Gleich da." Sie zeigte auf die Verglasung, doch Malfoy war verschwunden.

„Wie es scheint ist er gegangen?" fragte Dennis nun.

„Bestimmt nur auf die Toilette." Murmelte sie und fragte ihn nach seinem Job.

Nach wenigen Minuten beschloss Hermione, dass Dennis sehr gut nach Griffindore gepasst hätte. Sie hätte noch jemanden von ihrem Schlag in ihrem Dreiergespann gebrauchen können. Er erzählte ihr, dass er für einen Muggelverlag schrieb, um die Bindung zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln noch mehr zu stärken.

Sie erzählte von ihrer Arbeit, und Dennis fragte, was ihr Freund denn beruflich machte. Sie hatte täglich mit Malfoy zutun und hatte ihn nicht ein Mal gefragt, wo er arbeite.

Grade als sie etwas erfinden wollte, tauchte der besagte auch schon auf. Er setzte sich zu ihnen, und maß den unbekannten mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Hallo Schatz." Begrüßte Hermione ihn, um unauffällig klar zu machen, dass sie ihre Lüge benutzte.

Malfoy zog nur eine Braue hoch und sagte gerichtet an Dennis: „Und darf ich erfahren, wer du bist?"

Dennis stellte sich abermals vor, doch irgendwie schien das Gespräch ihm bald zu vergehen, was wohl an der Laune Malfoys lag.

Als Dennis sich verabschiedete, mit der Ausrede er wolle die Aussicht noch etwas genießen, wartete Hermione noch wenige Sekunden mit ihrer Predigt. Sie wollte nicht, dass Dennis Verdacht schöpfte.

„Sag mal kannst du dich nicht ein Mal zivilisiert benehmen?" schnarrte sie ihn an.

„Ich traue ihm nicht." War alles was der Blonde entgegnete.

„Du hast nicht zwei Sätze mit ihm gewechselt. Was berechtigt dich, ihm gleich zu Misstrauen?" zeterte sie weiter.

„Sein Gesicht." Sagte er, den Blick auf den Rücken des Neuen gerichtet.

„Er sieht doch… Warte mal. Bist du eifersüchtig?" fragte sie verblüfft.

„Denk noch ein Mal über die Frage nach und du wirst sehen, dass du dich grade lächerlich machst, Granger. Ich könnte jede haben, warum sollte ich auf einen Mittelmaßtypen wie ihn eifersüchtig sein." Sagte er mit einem typischen Malfoyblick, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Sie schwieg. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Er konnte jede haben. Warum sollte er eifersüchtig auf jemanden sein, der sich mit ihr unterhielt.

Als sie das Schiff verließen, trug er ihre Koffer, während sie eine Karte studierte.

„Malfoy?"

„Granger."

„Was machst du beruflich?"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was ich beruflich mache?"

„Ja Malfoy, was du beruflich machst." Sagte sie leicht angenervt. Konnte er ihr nicht einfach antworten? Nein, ein Malfoy musste natürlich immer ein Aufsehen um solch eine einfache Frage machen.

„Gringotts" sagte er nur.

„Oh. Du arbeitest in Gringotts?" fragte sie mit ehrlichem Interesse.

Er schnaubte. „Granger. Ich bin Gringotts. Der Laden gehört mir."

Natürlich. Wie konnte sie denken, dass er irgendwo an einem Schalter saß. Der Job passte zu ihm wie die Faust aufs Auge. Ein arroganter Zauberbänker, der den ganzen Tag im Chefsessel saß und anderen seine Arbeit überließ.

„Und du?"

„Was?"

„Was du beruflich machst Granger." Sagte er genervt.

„Oh. Ich sammle Artefakte für das Ministerium und bin Fluchbrecherin."

Dies schien ein Thema, welches ihn interessierte. Stundenlang fragte er sie aus, und sie erzählte bereitwillig, da dieses Thema für sie beide ungefährlich war. Manches musste sie auslassen, da sie einen Schwur zur Schweigepflicht hatte, doch so spezifisch fragte er nicht.

Sie war so in das Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sie sich immer mehr der Wüste näherten und Kairo schon lange hinter sich gelassen haben.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte sie, als immer weniger Häuserlichter zu entdecken waren.

„Gleich da." Sagte er nur.

Und somit verfielen sie ins Schweigen.

Er machte vor einer kleinen Hütte halt, sie mussten Kilometer weit gegangen sein und diese Hütte sah mehr als schäbig aus.

Die Tür war nicht verriegelt, und Malfoy schien das ganz natürlich zu finden.

Innen sah es noch viel schlimmer aus als von Draußen.

Ohne die Koffer abzustellen ging Malfoy auf eine Schüssel zu und sah sie auffordernd an.

Er gab ihr ihren Koffer und bedeutete ihr, dass sie die Schüssel anfassen solle. Ein Portschlüssel also.

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und spürte den ihr allzu bekannten Sog hinterm Bauchnabel und ließ sich durch die Flut der Farben wirbeln.

_So. Dies war das schlimmste Kapitel. Ich wollte keine großen Angriffe und Katastrophen in die Anreise einbauen, weil das ja alles vorweggenommen hätte._

_Ihr könnt euch schon mal fragen, welche Rolle Dennis noch spielen wird._

_Bis zum nächsten mal_

_Und vergesst nicht ein Review dazulassen :P_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sodele, da in ich wieder!_

_Lufa: ich muss sagen, dass dieses Review mir um längen besser gefällt als dein letztes :-P_

_dannysahne: danke für das Kompliment, ich verstehe auch nicht, warum es so wenige Reviews sind. Vielleicht poste ich zu schnell. Ich werde es wohl mal testen, wenn es weiter so wenig Anhang findet._

_Nessi C.: Danke für dein Review. Mir ist das mit den Zeiten gar nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht kannst du mir das ja mal erklären, was du meinst. Danke :-)_

_Nun aber genug gequatscht und auf ins nächste Kapitel, ab jetzt wird es interessant ;-)_

**Kapitel 6. Der gefährliche Unbekannte**

Was sie sah, erstaunte sie im höchsten Maße. Es war kein Portschlüssel. Es war ein Transformierer. Sie hatte schon von solchen Gegenständen gelesen, war vorher aber nie in den Genuss gekommen, an einem Teil zu haben. Transformierer stellt man in verlassenen, unscheinbaren Gegenden auf, oft mit Zaubern geschützt. Berührt man die Transformierer, verspürt man einen Sog, wie bei einem Portschlüssel. Dieser entsteht aber nicht, weil man selbst den Ort wechselt, sondern weil der Ort um die betreffenden Personen sich ändert. Und genau das war grade passiert.

Sie standen in einer großen Lobby, links von ihnen standen zwei gemütliche Sessel, wie in einem Wartezimmer. Auf dem Boden lagen weiche Teppiche, alles in warmen Farben gehalten.

Hermione stellte ihren magisch vergrößerten Koffer ab und ging weiter durch das Haus. Insgesamt hatte es zwei Stockwerke. Unten befanden sich die Lobby, ein Wohnbereich, der weitestgehend in Brauntönen gehalten war, mit Kamin und riesigem Sortiment aus den verschiedensten Büchern. Eine große einladende Küche, mit großem Esstisch, und einer riesigen Terrasse.

Als sie die schmale Treppe hinauf in das erste Stockwerk emporstieg, folgte Malfoy ihr. Ein enger Flur trennte drei Zimmer voneinander. Links war ein Schlafzimmer, mit großem Kleiderschrank, einem Schreibtisch und einem großen Bett. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue starrte sie Malfoy an. Der aber musterte sie nur und öffnete die gegenüberliegende Tür. „Dies hier ist deines" sagte er schlicht und trat beiseite, damit sie das Zimmer begutachten konnte. Es war identisch mit seinem, nur dass die Farben noch ein wenig einladender waren. Die dritte Tür verbarg ein Badezimmer, mit riesiger Badewanne, einer Dusche, Toilette und Waschbecken, sowie einem Regal, wo sich verschiedene Kosmetikartikel und Handtücher befanden. Dann trat sie nochmals auf die Treppe, um das zweite Stockwerk zu erkunden, doch Malfoy hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Da oben ist nichts interessantes Granger." Fest sah er ihr in die Augen. Er duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und begab sich wieder nach unten in die Küche, um die beiden mit Abendbrot zu versorgen. Doch innerlich schwor sie sich, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu sehen, was das zweite Stockwerk verbarg.

Von Malfoy fehlte jede Spur, als sie Suppe gekocht und Brote geschmiert hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm. In seinem Zimmer war er nicht, und sie machte sich grade auf den Weg zum Bad, als er die Treppen des obersten Geschoss hinunter kam.

„Weißt du, dass ist ziemlich unfair, dass du mich nicht dort rauflässt, dich aber selbst da rumtreibst, Malfoy."

Er ignorierte sie. Wahrscheinlich um sie zu ärgern. Dass ihm unbehaglich zumute war, merkte sie nicht.

„Ich habe Abendessen gemacht." Sprach sie nur und ging zurück zur Küche.

Er folgte ihr, und als er begann zu Essen, sah er schon um einiges zufriedener aus. „Wo hast du gelernt zu Kochen Granger?" fragte er sie mit interessierten Blick.

Darauf musste sie schmunzeln.

„Bei Mrs. Weasley. Was dachtest du."

Belustigt stellte sie fest, wie sein Gesicht die verschiedensten Phasen durchlief. Zufrieden, beängstigt, geekelt und zum Schluss gleichgültig. Er zuckte die Schultern und aß weiter.

Nach dem Essen ging sie sofort zu Bett, allerdings nicht, ohne Malfoy eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen in ihren neuen Schrank sortiert hatte, legte sie sich erschöpft ins Bett.

_Schemenhaft sah sie ihre Umgebung. Alles war dunkel und nur wenige Fackeln erleuchteten den Saal. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht entsinnen, hier schon ein Mal gewesen zu sein. Sie sah an sich herunter und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie nackt war und den Boden verlassen hatte._

_Sie schwebte in der Luft, und von ihr ging ein grelles Licht aus. Sie merkte wie sie langsam rotierte und sich um ihre eigene Achse drehte. An einer Wand konnte sie unklar eine Gestalt erkennen, doch sehr ungenau. Neben ihr stand ein Wesen, groß wie ein Elefant, doch anmutig und schwarz. Sie sah nur die Augen. Diese Augen. Leuchtend brannten sie sich in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie musste den Blick abwenden, um sich nicht darin zu verlieren._

_Als sie erneut an sich hinuntersah, stellte sie fest, dass sie geschwungene Goldene Fäden umgaben. Nicht lange, dann wurden einige von ihnen braun und legten sich in Wellen auf ihre Haut. Sie spürte sie nicht, sah sie nur, und als der Zauber aufhörte, verliefen die farbigen Streifen in unregelmäßigen Abständen über ihren Körper. Verschlungen und gewunden. _

_Sie hörte einen Schrei. Einen markerschütternden Schrei._

Total verschwitzt und zitternd wachte sie auf. Sie saß kerzengrade im Bett, als sie ein Poltern hörte und Malfoy Sekunden später die Tür aufriss und durchs Zimmer gehechtet kam. Er kam zum stehen und sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wieso brüllst du das ganze Haus zusammen? Willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken, Granger?" bellte er.

Doch als er sah, wie sie zitterte, setzte er sich zu ihr und nahm sie an der Hand. „Was ist passiert" fragte er um einiges sanfter. „Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

„Ich.. ich denke es war eher etwas wie eine Vision." Sagte sie.

Nachdem sie ihm alles genau beschrieben hatte, nickte er wissend.

„Dir steht ein großer Wandel bevor, Granger. Die Macht in dir scheint stärker zu werden. Vielleicht will sie dir dazu verhelfen das fehlende Stück zu finden." Stellte er fest.

Damit ließ er sie los, und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Warte..." sagte sie leise.

Er sah sie fragend an. Sein Blick war kalt, und doch schwang etwas anderes mit in ihm. Was war es? Hoffnung? Oder Gutmütigkeit? Sicher nicht, denn hier stand schließlich ein Malfoy vor ihr. Trotzdem hoffte sie auf zweites, bevor sie die Frage stellte, die ihr mehr Mut abverlangte, als es die Abenteuer, die sie mit Harry während ihrer Schulzeit erlebte, taten.

„Könntest du… könntest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?" flüsterte sie leise, während sie auf ihrem Bett zur Seite rutschte, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Fast dachte sie, er hätte sie nicht gehört, als er nicht reagierte. Sie wollte ansetzen zu sprechen, es abtun und ihn hinaus bitten, als er langsam auf sie zukam und sich neben sie setzte.

„Danke" lächelte sie ihm schüchtern zu.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr den Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen, damit sie einschlief. Es half. Nach kurzer Zeit schlief sie beruhigt ein, nicht ahnend, welch Gefühlsbruch sich in dem warmen Körper neben ihr ereignete.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie vom Geruch frisch gekochten Kaffees geweckt.

Sie öffnete die Augen und stellte missmutig fest, dass sie allein war. Noch vom Schlaf benommen tapste sie ins Badezimmer und sprang unter die Dusche.

Während sie sich fertig machte vernahm sie immer wieder Geräusche von unten, die sie sehr an Malfoys „Einbruch" von vor 3 Tagen erinnerte.

Sie spürte selbst durch die Häuserwände die drückende Hitze Ägyptens. Also begnügte sie sich mit einer weißen Hose, die ihr nicht ganz bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels reichte, und einem braunen Top, als Outfit.

In der Küche war bereits der Tisch gedeckt und Malfoy saß daran und las den Tagespropheten.

„Irgendetwas neues?" fragte sie ihn, um nach der gestrigen Nacht nicht in betretenes Schweigen zu fallen.

„Es gab weitere Anschläge auf Aurorenfamilien. Aber sie wurden gefasst bevor etwas passieren konnte." Fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Hermiones geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie vermisste Ginny, Harry, Samantha und Ron schrecklich.

„Ich denke wir sollten gleich heute mit der Arbeit beginnen, damit wir so viele Hinweise wie möglich in kürzester Zeit sammeln können. Wir müssen dem ganzen Wahnsinn einhalt gebieten." Sagte er, ohne den Blick vom Tagespropheten abzuwenden.

Sie nickte nur und somit verfielen sie ins Schweigen.

Draußen war die Hitze noch erdrückender als im Haus und Hermione musste sich fragen, wie Malfoy es in langer Jeans und T-Shirt aushielt. Sie waren sich beide einig, dass sie zuerst die Pyramiden von Gizeh aufsuchen würden und brauchten nicht allzu lang, um sie zu erreichen, da ihr Aufenthaltsort nicht weit vom Niltal entfernt lag.

Es wimmelte nur so von Besuchern und im Stillen waren sich die beiden einig, dass sie hier nichts finden würden, dennoch konnten sie es nicht dem Zufall überlassen und untersuchten die Pyramiden erst von innen, soweit sie begehbar waren, und dann von außen.

Bei der letzten machte Hermione eine freudige Entdeckung. Zwar nichts, was ihre Suche betraf, doch sie sah Dennis, wie er interessiert einem Touristenführer lauschte.

Sie tippte Malfoy an und zeigte lächelnd auf das ihnen bekannte Gesicht, doch sein Blick verdüsterte sich schlagartig.

Hermione ließ sich aber nicht beirren und machte sich auf den Weg Dennis zu begrüßen.

Der erblickte sie schon von weitem und winkte sie zu sich heran. „Hey Dennis wie schön dich…" fing sie an. Doch der freundliche Blick in ihren Augen wechselte schnell zu einem geschockten, als er sie am Handgelenk packte und zu sich zog.

„Dennis was tust du…" sagte sie, sich heftig wehrend.

Dieser allerdings sprach kein Wort und berührte mit seiner linken einen Stein der Pyramide.

Sie verschwanden vor den Augen aller umher stehenden Muggel.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Draco, der ihr missmutig hinterher schaute, wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Würde er sie aufhalten, würde sie wieder zetern und ihn anflachsen, warum er sich so aufspielte und ihm wieder dumme Fragen zum Thema Eifersucht stellen.

Doch er wollte sie einfach nicht in der Gegenwart dieses Typen wissen.

Er sah wie sie ihm freudig die Hand entgegenstreckte und er sie zu sich zog. Ach also doch schon so vertraut. Er stutzte, als er sah unter welcher Anspannung Granger stand und versuchte von ihm loszukommen.

Sofort setzte er zum Sprint an und näherte sich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Doch kurz bevor er die beiden erreichte, verschwanden sie.

Keuchend kam er vor der Pyramide zum stehen und suchte die Umgebung nach den beiden ab.

In ihm machte sich ein stechendes Gefühl breit, was er dem Sprint zuschrieb. Tastend suchte er die Stelle der Pyramide ab, an der sie verschwanden. Er musste sie schleunigst finden, sonst würde alles verloren sein.

Nicht nur der Krieg und die Zaubererwelt. Sondern auch er. Er wollte das hier alles nicht ohne sie. Er konnte es nicht.

Würde dieser Dennis ihr auch nur ein einziges ihrer Haare krümmen, würde er, Draco Malfoy, ihn bis zum Tode foltern, soviel stand fest.

Schon einige Minuten verschwendete er damit, an den falschen Stellen nach den Falschen Anzeichen zu suchen. Doch dann…

Fast hätte er es übersehen. Es als Käfer abgetan. Ein winziger grüner Punkt befand sich auf dem steinernen Sockel der Pyramide. Er glänzte zu sehr, als dass er aufgemalt sein könnte.

Draco berührte ihn leicht, doch nichts geschah. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Er musste sie finden.

Er wollte grade weitersuchen, als er feststellte, dass der kleine grüne Punkt eine Erhöhung war. Eine Art Knopf

Er drückte ihn behutsam runter.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sie verschwanden durch die Mauern der Pyramide und als Dennis sie nun ansah, kam er ihr wieder bekannt vor. Aus der letzten Schlacht.

Er war niemand anderes als der Feigling, der versucht hatte sie von hinten anzugreifen, doch gescheitert war, weil Malfoy ihn in die Flucht schlug.

„Du.." begann sie zornig. Sie zitterte vor Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen erst zu versuchen sie umzubringen und sich dann blöd grinsend zu ihr an den Tisch setzen? Versucht unauffällig tastete sie in einer extra angefertigten schmalen Seitentasche ihrer Hose nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Suchst du den hier?" fragte Dennis mit einem Gewinnerlächeln. „Fast hätte ich ihn nicht gefunden. Sehr geschicktes Versteck, ich muss schon sagen." Endete er, während er schleichend wie eine Katze auf sie zu kam, den Zauberstab erhoben.

Sie sah nur eine Chance. Als er ihr nahe genug war, dass sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm seinen Zauberstab erreichen konnte und er grad in hirnloses Geschwafel, in dem sehr oft die Worte ‚der dunkle Lord' vorkamen, verfallen war, sprang sie einen Schritt nach vorn und schlug ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Sie nutzte den Moment der Überraschung, in dem er sie nur geschockt ansah und trat mit all ihrer Kraft gegen sein Knie. Sie hatte so etwas oft im Fernsehen gesehen. Und es klappte überraschend gut. Auch wenn ihr etwas übel wurde, als sie sah wie sein rechtes Bein ab dem Knie im komischen Winkel abstand, traute sie ihm keine allzu schnelle Kapitulation zu.

Er jaulte auf und sah sie mit Schreckensgeweiteten und hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Du kleine Schlampe hast mir das Bein gebrochen!" zischte er. „Das wirst du bereuen." Mit diesem Satz sprang er auf sein gesundes Bein und packte sie an den Haaren. Er schleuderte sie an die Wand und suchte kriechend nach seinem Zauberstab.

Sie musste etwas tun. Würde er seinen Zauberstab in die Hände bekommen, wäre sie erledigt. Mit schmerzenden Rippen hechtete sie auf ihn zu und sprang ihm auf den Rücken. Unter lautem Geschrei brach er zusammen und versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Hermione allerdings Klammerte sich an ihn und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht in den Dreck.

„Sprich! Bist du alleine?" zischte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Auch er schien seinen Fehler zu erkennen, er lag in dem Glauben, allein mit ihr fertig zu werden.

Das war ihr Antwort genug. Dank ihrer kurzen Unachtsamkeit gelang es ihm, sie unter sich zu begraben.

Ein hässliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Er drückte sie an den Armen auf den Boden und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Weißt du Schlammblut, ich könnte dich auf meine ganz eigene Art bestrafen"

In ihr kochte es. Wie konnte er es wagen!

Sie schlug ihm mit dem Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, worauf er sich keuchend die Nase hielt und schubste ihn von sich. Als sie sich von ihm entfernen wollte, um zu ihrem Zauberstab zu gelangen zog er sie am Fußgelenk zurück. Sie trat ihm gegen den Kopf. Vergessen war der Zauberstab. Sie sann nach Rache. Sie packte mit beiden Fäusten seinen Kopf und schlug ihn immer wieder auf den staubigen Steinboden.

„Nenn. Mich. Nie. Wieder. Schlammblut." Mit jedem Wort stieß sie ihn ein weiteres Mal mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Endlich hatte er sie gefunden, doch als Draco diese verrückt gewordene Wilde sah, wie sie den Kopf ihres Opfers auf dem Boden schlug, wusste er nicht, ob eine Verwechslung vorlag.

Erst als sie ihm mit weiteren Stößen bedeutete, dass er sie nie wieder Schlammblut nennen solle, wusste er sicher, dass sie es war.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

„Granger lass ihn los, du bringst ihn um." Sagte Malfoy, doch keineswegs besorgt, sondern eher belustigt.

Erst jetzt sah sie auf ihn herab. Dennis, falls er wirklich so hieß, blutete wie verrückt und hatte unzählige offene Wunden am Kopf.

Entsetzt sah sie zu Malfoy auf.

„Was… was hab ich getan?" schlotterte sie.

Immer noch amüsiert sah er sie an: „Du hast dich geprügelt Granger. Und das ziemlich beeindruckend." Grinste er.

Sie. Hermione Jane Granger hatte sich noch nie geprügelt. Sie hatte schon die eine oder andere Ohrfeige verteilt, doch sonst hatte sie sich immer mit dem Zauberstab gewehrt.

„Komm schon, lass uns gehen, bevor seine Freunde kommen." Flüsterte Malfoy ihr zu. Er hatte sich hinter sie gehockt und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. „Geh schon vor, ich hole deinen Zauberstab." Sagte er, und sie gehorchte.

Als sie an der Stelle stand, durch die sie gezogen wurde, hörte sie einen dumpfen Schlag.

Sie drehte sich um und schrie: „Malfoy!" der sich nur schulterzuckend abwand und dem grade getretenen mit einen Fluch belegte. Er verschmolz mit dem staubigen Steinboden und zerfiel zu Staub.

„Was war das Malfoy? Schwarze Magie?" sie sah ihn mit einem missbilligendem Blick an.

„Nein. Es war der Gerechtigkeitsfluch. Jeder wie er verdient. Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich gedacht, dass er verbrennt oder sonst irgendetwas spannendes. Und sieh mich nicht so an. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der die Todesser ins Jenseits prügelt."

Als sie rot wurde musste er lächeln.

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich denke ich habe genug für heute Malfoy" sagte sie müde.

Er nickte und gemeinsam stemmten sie sich gegen die Wand, welche sie sofort durchließ.

Erst als sie wieder in der brütenden Sonne standen, bemerkte Hermine, dass es in der Pyramide angenehm kühl war. Sie apparierten direkt in ihr Quartier und Malfoy erklärte ihr die ganzen Schutzzauber, die er auf das Haus gelegt hatte, während er ihre gebrochenen Rippen heilte.

„Danke. Ich denke ich werde jetzt duschen gehen." Sagte sie und sah an sich herab auf die zerrissenen Sachen und ihre verdreckte Haut. Sie sah wieder hoch und Malfoy sah eindringlich in ihre Augen. Dieser Blick erinnerte keineswegs an den Ochsen-Blick von Ron. Er kam näher und stoppte erst, als Hermione fast nach hinten fiel, weil sie sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Er bemerkte es und legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und ihr Herz machte einen Satz, weil er im Begriff war sie zu küssen.

Doch dann hörte sie leise seine heisere Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

„Mach sowas nie wieder Granger. Du hast mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt."

Etwas frustriert, und doch geschmeichelt dank seiner Worte, stand sie einfach nur da.

Sie wollte sich grade von ihm lösen, als er noch hinzufügte: „Und ja, ich war tatsächlich eifersüchtig."

Verwundert und mit zitternden Beinen ließ er sie stehen.

_So. Ich hoffe mit diesem Kapitel konnte ich beweisen, dass das hier keine arme-wehrlose-kleine-Hermione-Story wird._

_Ab nun geht's bergauf. Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel wird euch schön fesseln *grins*_

_Was befindet sich im zweiten Geschoss des Hauses?_

_Werden sie die Macht finden?_

_Werden sie sich finden?_

_Seid in freudiger Erwartung Hermione-Draco Fans_

_Bis Bald…_

_Ach so … und vergesst die Reviews nicht, sonst werd ich zickig :-P_


	7. Chapter 7

_Liebe Reviewer_

_Lufa: ja, das ist genau das, was ich erreichen wollte, mit Hermiones Ausraster, freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :)_

_Nessi C. : daaanke :) ich hoffe mit diesem Kapitel kann ich dir eine passende Fortsetzung bieten ;) Und ich denke ich weiß, was du meinst. Vielleicht waren es die Gedankengänge die ich in die Gegenwart gesetzt habe. Ich hoffe es waren nur diese. Wenn nicht, hoffe ich, dass sie deinen Leseverlauf nicht gestört haben._

_Mina92: danke für dein liebes Review :) ich hoffe es hat sich für dich gelohnt, auf kohlen zu sitzen, und dieses Chap gefällt dir_

_Ich danke auch den vielen Lesern, die diese Story zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. Über ein klitzekleines Review würde ich mich mindestens genau so sehr freuen. *grins*_

_Ähm… noch eine kurze Vorwarnung. In diesem Kapitel geht es „etwas" zur Sache. Ich weiß nicht, ob das hier auch Kinder lesen… wenn ja… husch husch weg vom PC! Und wenn ihr nicht auf mich hört: liebe Mütter, ich habe mich extra bemüht, keine „bösen" Wörter zu gebrauchen und trotz der Handlung auf ähm… „sicherem" Terrain zu bleiben… zumindest was die Wortwahl betrifft._

_Ja und an alle nicht minderjährigen, oder auch pubertierenden Leser, zieht euch bei dem Wetter eure Kuschelsocken an, macht es euch gemütlich und schmelzt dahin :-P_

_Ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt, doch ich hab mit einem großen Vorrat an Duschgel vorgesorgt:-P_

_Ich liebe dieses Kapitel, und jeder der was anderes sagt, soll einfach aufhören die Story zu lesen, denn es wird definitiv nicht anders… _

_Viel Spaß_

**7. schicksalsschwere Nacht**

Mit immer noch zitternden Beinen stieg sie in die Dusche. Wie konnte ich nur ernsthaft denken, dass er mich küssen würde? Naja, schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass er dies tut. Dachte sie.

Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig eingeseift hatte, ließ sie das warme Wasser einfach nur noch über ihren Körper fließen. Als sie nach geschlagenen 20 Minuten zu keinen Erleuchtungen kam, drehte sie seufzend den Hahn zu und trat aus der Dusche hinaus.

Nach dem Abtrocknen stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und musterte sich kritisch. Auch nach langem hin und her drehen, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum sie auf so viele Exemplare des anderen Geschlechts eine solche Anziehungskraft ausübte.

Sie zog ein Top an, sowie kurze Schlafshorts und begab sich nach unten in die Küche. Malfoy hatte das Mahl, welches wohl der Zeit bemessen eine Mischung aus Mittag und Abendbrot war, schon fertig zubereitet.

Erst jetzt bemerkend, wie hungrig sie doch war, gesellte sie sich zu Malfoy, welcher sein Werk in den Töpfen betrachtete.

Sie war beeindruckt. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, Kartoffelbrei, Buttergemüse und Bouletten zuzubereiten.

Er häufte annähernd gleich große Portionen auf zwei Teller während sie das passende Besteck aus den Schubladen kramte.

Schweigend aßen sie und manchmal bemerkte sie die Blicke Malfoys auf ihrer Haut.

Hermione verpflichtete sich kurzerhand fürs Abspülen, und zu ihrem Erstaunen verwickelte Malfoy sie in ein Gespräch.

„Ich habe dein Buch über die Gottheiten des alten Ägyptens gelesen. Leider waren nicht viele Dinge über Nessalya zu finden." Sagte er, seine Augen auf ihren Rücken geheftet.

„Ja, leider. Doch die wenigen Dinge, vermischt mit der Prophezeiung könnten uns dennoch weiterhelfen. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel das mit der schwarzen Magie. In dem Buch steht geschrieben, dass die Göttin Nessalya alle, die Kinder peinigten einen unwiderruflichen Fluch aufhalste-"

„Den Fluch des Hochmuts" unterbrach er sie.

„Richtig. Da sie lange vor Beginn unserer Zeitrechnung agiert hatte, war Fliegen für Muggel damals nur ein Traum. Die meisten von dem Fluch befallenen Muggel haben sich mit einem glücklichen Lachen von den Klippen gestürzt. Andere hielten sich für unsterblich und wollten sich mit bloßen Händen den Löwen der Savanne stellen." Erklärte sie.

„Dass Löwen gefährlich sind, wussten wir ja schon immer." Stichelte er.

„Danke Malfoy. Was ich dir damit eigentlich erklären will, ist, dass sie die von dem Muggelgott gepriesenen Todsünden zu Flüchen verarbeitete. Hochmut ist die eine, doch andere zerfraß es wortwörtlich durch Neid, andere krepierten an Wollust und so weiter. Sie benutzte nie schwarze Magie, tötete aber trotzdem unzählige Menschen, weil sie es für die Angemessene Gerechtigkeit hielt."

„Und? Hältst du es nicht für angemessen?" fragte er sie keineswegs Vorwurfsvoll.

Sie seufzte. „Malfoy wir beide haben Seite an Seite gekämpft. Du weißt besser als jeder andere, auf welche Art und Weise ich Vergeltung geübt habe. Auch wenn es war um mein Leben zu schützen, so wie deines, denke ich…" ihre Stimme verlor sich in der Stille. Betrübt sah sie zu Boden.

Einerseits erfüllte es Draco mit Stolz, dass es etwas gab, was sie betraf und was er besser wusste als jeder andere. Warum, wusste er nicht. Andererseits wollte er, dass sie den Satz zu Ende sprach.

„Was denkst du?" fragte er zögerlich.

„Ich denke, dass trotzdem ein Platz in der Hölle für mich reserviert ist." Sagte sie leise.

Er schnaubte laut.

„Du spinnst doch. Du hast unzähligen das Leben gerettet und verhindert, dass diese Monströsitäten noch mehr unschuldigen Menschen das Leben nehmen konnten. Wenn es so einen Quatsch wie Himmel und Hölle wirklich gibt, Granger, dann hast du ganz bestimmt einen Platz im Himmel verdient." Sagte er.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie, das Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrückend.

„Ja. Auch wenn du nur an der Pforte sitzt und den Knopf fürs Tor drückst. Irgendwo werden sie schon noch einen Platz für dich finden." Grinste er ihr nun höhnisch zu.

Zu ihrer beider Überraschung lachte sie nur. Ein offenes, herzerwärmendes Lachen.

Sie zogen sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch zurück und sprachen noch lang über Belangloses, bis Hermione ein ernstes Wort an ihren Gesprächspartner richtete.

„Malfoy, Dennis, oder wie die Ratte auch heißen mag, hat mir heute deutlich gezeigt, dass unsere Reise nicht geheim gehalten werden konnte. Woher wusstest du, dass wir ihm nicht trauen können? Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es etwas damit zutun hat, dass du immer so übervorsichtig bist. Und mit deinem Einbruch bei mir." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Sie wollte Antworten, sie hatte sie verdient.

„Ich bin nicht bei dir eingebrochen." War alles was er ihr entgegnete.

Doch damit würde sie sich nicht zufrieden geben. Nicht heute. Sie hatten sich so gut unterhalten und nun wollte sie ihre Antworten.

„Malfoy. Reiz mich nicht, ich bin heute ziemlich brutal drauf, wie du vielleicht gesehen hast." Drohte sie ihm.

Aus Malfoys Augen blitzte ihr ein herausforderndes, belustigtes Funkeln zu.

Doch er erbarmte sich, ihr zu Antworten.

„Ich fang von vorn an, Granger. Also sei ruhig und unterbrich mich nicht."

Er erzählte ihr alles. Angefangen von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, der ihm eröffnete, dass es versuchte Anschläge auf Hermione gab, über den heimlichen Aufenthalt in Italien, von dem sie dachte er wäre offiziell, bis zu Dennis, der ihm irgendwie von Anfang an bekannt vorkam, zwar mit schlechten Erinnerungen verbunden, doch er konnte sich nicht entsinnen woher er ihn kannte.

Während seiner Erzählungen klappte ihr öfter die Kinnlade nach unten.

Und jedes Mal maß er sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

Als er endete keuchte sie auf.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass wenn wir zurückkehren, meine Wohnung von den Todessern komplett zerstört sein könnte?" fragte sie um Fassung ringend.

„Könnte gut sein Granger." Sagte er vorsichtig.

„Ganz prächtig. Und wann hattest du vor mir das zu sagen?" fragte sie ihn entgeistert.

„Ich denke ich hätte es dir gesagt, wenn wir in den Trümmern deiner Wohnung ständen." Sagte er nach kurzem Überlegen.

„DAS ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch. Sieh mal. Nun machst du dir die ganze Zeit Gedanken über deine Wohnung, obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie völlig unberührt ist wenn wir zurückkehren, gar nicht mal so gering ist." Sagte er, sicherer klingend, als er war.

Doch es schien sie zu beruhigen.

Lange saßen sie in Stille und starrten beide, in Überlegungen versunken, an die Decke.

„Malfoy?" fragte Hermione flüsternd.

„Ja?" gab er zurück.

„Was befindet sich im zweiten Obergeschoss?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Er seufzte. „Wenn ich dir sage, dass es geheim ist und ich nicht will, dass du dort hinauf gehst, gibst du dann Ruhe?" bettelte er fast.

„Nein." Gab sie dumpf wieder.

Noch ein Seufzen.

Hermione dachte, er würde sich erheben um ins Bett zu gehen, um sie zu ignorieren, doch als er aufstand, drehte er sich zu ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Zögerlich ergriff sie diese und ließ sich von ihm von der Couch ziehen.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich es dir zeige Granger, doch dieses Haus habe ich erschaffen für einen anderen Zweck. Oder besser gesagt, ist es für etwas anderes, in ferner Zukunft liegendes, bestimmt." sagte er, während er mit ihr an der Hand auf die Treppe zusteuerte.

Schweigend folgte sie ihm die Stufen hinauf. Warum nahm er sie an die Hand? Er wusste doch, dass sie viel zu neugierig war, als dass sie weglaufen würde? Als sie am ersten Geschoss vorbeitraten, erkannte sie noch ihre feuchten Fußspuren auf dem dicken Teppich. Mittlerweile musste es kurz vor Mitternacht sein. Sie trat einen Schritt nach dem anderen und nach wenigen Stufen waren sie im obersten Geschoss angekommen.

„Bist du bereit für den Schock deines Lebens Granger?"

Sein Blick war nicht zu deuten. Deshalb nickte sie nur eifrig.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat, sie loslassend in den Raum. Ihre Hand fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar kalt an, dennoch siegte die Neugier und sie folgte ihm in das Zimmer.

Stumm blickte sie sich um. Das war wirklich… Wow. Nicht mal ihre Gedanken konnte sie klar fassen.

Sie ging langsam durch den Raum, manchmal berührte sie Gegenstände, strich sanft darüber und versuchte alles zu entdecken, bevor er sie voreilig aus dem Zimmer ziehen könnte.

Alles was Draco tat, war sie zu beobachten.

Durch die großen Fenster fiel helles Mondlicht, so dass sie Problemlos alles im Raum erkennen konnte, auch ohne magisch erzeugtes Licht.

Unter dem Fenster stand ein kuschliges Bett, wohlgemerkt mit Holzgittern drum herum. Darüber hing ein magisches Mobile aus kleinen glitzernden Elfen, welche wie von selbst über das Bett tanzten. Links daneben stand ein Wickeltisch, der sehr alt und wertvoll aussah, trotzdem keineswegs zerschlissen. Daneben ein hoher Schrank aus dem gleichen Holz. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war eine Spielecke mit verschiedenen Sachen. Einem kleinen Spielzeugbesen, einem Schaukelpferd und Malstiften auf dem passenden Tisch. An der Wand stand ein Bücherregal mit einem großen Sortiment aus Kinder- und Märchenbüchern. Zu guter letzt fiel ihr Blick auf einen bequem aussehenden Schaukelstuhl, in dem Malfoy platz genommen hatte und leicht schaukelte, während er Hermione einer eingehenden Musterung unterzog.

Was hätte sie nicht alles dafür gegeben Leglimentik zu können.

„Wie bereits gesagt, das Haus war einem anderen Zweck vorherbestimmt." Sagte er im gleichgültigen Tonfall.

„Es ist wunderschön. Jedes Kind würde sich wünschen, in einem solchen Zimmer jede Nacht einzuschlafen. Du wirst ein Mal sehr glückliche Kinder haben." Sie lächelte, obwohl der letzte Satz ihr einen Stich versetzte. Nicht ahnend, dass es ihrem Gegenüber ähnlich ging.

„Danke Granger, doch ich denke das muss warten. Zurzeit gibt es wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen."

Dabei sah er sie fest an. Doch sie schien mit sich zu ringen. Genervt stöhnte er auf.

„Spuck´s schon aus Granger." Sagte er nur. Sie war wirklich so leicht zu durschauen wie ein Glas Wasser.

„Also… Wenn du dieses Haus dazu erschaffen hast um mit deiner Familie hier zu Hausen…" bei den letzten Worten blickte sie ihn um Bestätigung bittend an, worauf er nur nickte.

„Ja wenn du dieses Haus mit deiner Familie bewohnen willst, warum… also warum gibt es dann zwei Schlafzimmer?" fragte sie, wohlwissend, dass sie errötete.

„Nun…" begann er grinsend. Sie war wirklich bemerkenswert aufmerksam und dies erfüllte ihn seltsamerweise mit Stolz. „Wie du sicherlich weißt, werden die reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien miteinander zwangsverheiratet. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, dies ist einer der vielen Nachteile in solch einer Familie aufzuwachsen."

Etwas enttäuscht sah sie sich noch ein Mal im Raum um.

„Verstehe." Sagte sie leise. Es schmerzte sie, dass er über Kinderplanung mit einer ihm zugewiesenen Frau nachdachte. Vor allem, weil sie insgeheim hoffte, er würde etwas für sie empfinden.

Er schien dies zu bemerken, denn leise umfasste er sie von hinten und flüsterte:

„Ich habe nicht vor jemanden zu heiraten, den andere Leute für mich vorgesehen haben, doch sollte ich jemals einen fürchterlichen Hitzkopf von einer Frau heiraten, muss ich auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Stell dir nur vor sie wird fürchterlich wütend, und das öfter. Ich will mir meine makellosen Gelenke nicht auf einem Sofa kaputt liegen."

Das war alles was sie hören musste.

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn an. Ein Lächeln, so leicht, dass es auch ein Lichtspiel sein könnte, lag auf seinen geschwungenen Lippen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und wunderte sich abermals, was das Mondlicht mit ihnen anstellte. Sie sahen wertvoller aus als die teuersten Saphire.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, aus Angst, es könnte den Moment zerstören.

Bevor sie den Blick abwenden müsste, um sich nicht in seinen silbernen Augen zu verlieren, zog sie ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts zu sich herunter und bedeckte seine Lippen mit den ihren.

Anfangs überrascht hielt er einfach seine Lippen gegen ihre, doch nach wenigen Sekunden schloss er genüsslich die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss.

Hermione schmiegte sich eng an Draco. Diesmal war sie diejenige, die ihn mit ihrer Zunge neckend um Einlass bat. Dieser gewährte ihn ihr sofort und ging mit ihr, immer noch in den Kuss vertieft, durchs Zimmer.

An der Tür kamen sie wieder zum Stehen, und Hermione ließ ihn bereitwillig ihre Hände aus seinem Nacken lösen. Er verschränkte sie mit den seinen hinter ihrem Rücken und hielt sie fest.

Sie zog ihn in einen immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss, und als sie sich ihm noch mehr entgegen schob, nahm er seine Lippen von ihren.

Sie stöhnte frustriert auf, doch er sah sie nur fragend an und schüttelte, halb belustigt, halb erstaunt, leicht seinen Kopf. Hier war klar, wer der Spielführer war. Nachdem er jeden Winkel ihres Gesichts mit den Augen erforscht hatte, zog er sie wieder näher zu sich und verwickelte sie in den leidenschaftlichsten Kuss ihres Lebens.

Als sie diesmal fordernder wurde, ließ er sie gewähren und bald darauf, gab er ihre Hände frei. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und rieb sich an ihm wie eine Schlange.

Er stöhnte vor Verlangen auf und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern, bis sie auf ihrem Po zum Halten kamen. Energisch presste er sie noch enger an sich, sodass ihre Füße kaum noch den Boden berührten.

„Nicht hier" flüsterte er, und eh sie sich versah, hatte er sie sich über eine seiner breiten Schultern geworfen, und stieg die Treppen hinab, in sein Schlafzimmer.

Das nächste, was Hermione sah, war, dass sie mittig auf seinem Bett lag, ihr Top war hochgerutscht und gab den großen Teil ihres Bauches frei.

Draco sah sie an und fuhr mit der Hand sanft das Bein hinauf, welches nur von ihren kurzen Shorts bedeckt wurde.

Er sah sie an. Nicht fragend, und doch wusste sie, was ihm auf den Lippen brannte.

Sie konnte nicht anders. Glücksgefühle durchströmten sie, als sie ihn ansah. Wie er auf der Bettkante saß, sie streichelte, und auf ihre Erlaubnis wartete.

Lächelnd nickte die, und hätte schwören können, den Stein zu sehen, der ihm vom Herzen fiel.

Langsam kam er auf sie zu und beugte sich über sie, nur um sie wieder in einen dieser Küsse zu ziehen, die sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben. Mit dem Knie schob er sanft ihre Beine auseinander, um sich auf ihr zu platzieren.

Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, sich von ihren Lippen zu lösen, doch er widmete sich jetzt ausgiebig ihrer Halsbeuge zu, bevor er die zarte Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr mit den Lippen und seiner Zunge erkundete.

Lange hielt Hermione dieses Spiel nicht aus, sie nahm ihren letzten Willen zusammen und löste sich mit Schwung von ihm, wobei sie sich auf dem Bett herum rollten und sie auf ihm zum Sitzen kam. Etwas enttäuscht sah er sie an. Zu gern hätte er sich noch ihrem Nacken gewidmet, doch ihr Gesicht zierte ein verruchtes Lächeln, als sie ihm das T-Shirt mit ein paar wenigen gekonnten Griffen über den Kopf zog.

Etwas erstaunt sah er sie an, worauf sie nur überlegen grinste.

Ausgiebig widmete sie sich seinen allzu süßen Lippen, bevor sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine stählerne Brust fuhr. Er stöhnte leise auf, als sie sich nacheinander seinen harten Brustwarzen widmete und zart hineinbiss.

Mit flinken Fingern strich sie seine Bauchmuskeln entlang, und kümmerte sich dann um seinen Gürtel, wie um den Verschluss seiner Jeans. Schnell waren sie achtlos auf den Boden geworfen und als sie mit den Lippen dem Weg ihrer Hände folgte, hielt er die süße Folter nicht mehr aus. Schnell und doch behutsam schlang er die Arme um sie, um sie hochzuziehen und sie unter sich zu begraben.

Schnell entzog er ihr die letzten störenden Stoffe und wanderte mit den Lippen ihren Oberkörper hinunter, wobei er an der einen oder anderen Stelle halt machte, um sich etwas intensiver mit ihr zu befassen.

Als seine Zunge, ihren Bauchnabel bereits verlassend, sich immer weiter an ihr hinunter schlängelte, entkam ihr erneut ein wohliger Seufzer. Sie konnte förmlich spüren wie er in ihren Unterbauch hinein grinste, bevor er sich weiter vorarbeitete.

Als er an der Stelle ankam, wo sie es sich am meisten ersehnte, musste sie sich eines seiner Kissen aufs Gesicht drücken, um nicht vor Wonne laut aufzuschreien.

Nachdem Draco sich ausführlich mit Hermiones Schoß beschäftigt hatte, und ihr doch der ein oder andere Schrei entkam, arbeitete er sich den Weg zu ihrem Gesicht, nicht weniger hingebungsvoll als beim Hinuntergleiten, hinauf.

Behutsam nahm er ihr das Kissen vom Gesicht und konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen, als er den schwebenden Ausdruck ihrer Augen und die rosigen Wangen sah.

„Hey…" flüsterte er ihr lächelnd zu.

„Hey" grinste sie noch mehr oder weniger abwesend.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Aufwärmphase hinter uns lassen und es jetzt ernst wird?" fragte er sie sanft, während er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte.

Dennoch wartete er keine Antwort ab. Seine Lippen bedeckten abermals die ihren und jedes einzelne Mal, wenn ihre Zungen sich berührten, entwich Hermine ein kleiner Seufzer des Glücks.

Vorsichtig schob er ihre Beine mit den seinen noch etwas weiter auseinander, und als er in sie eindrang, durchschoss es sie wie ein Stromschlag.

Ihre Hüften bewegten sich im Takt zu seinen Lenden, und es beruhigte sie, dass sie ihn genau so verrückt zu machen schien, wie er sie.

Als sie beide gemeinsam verschwitzt, aneinanderklebend und keuchend ihren Höhepunkt fanden, beschloss Hermione, dass sie nie wieder etwas anderes wollte.

Er zeigte ihr in dieser Nacht noch weitere zwei Male, was es hieß, Eins mit Draco Malfoy zu sein.

Als sie in Begriff waren, ineinander verschlungen, ins Land der Träume zu reisen, stellte Draco fest, was ihm schon vorher hätte klar sein müssen:

Hermione Granger stand ihm in nichts nach. Heute Nacht erst hatte sie ihm auf eine Weise gezeigt, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig war, die ihn vor Ektase fast den Verstand verlieren ließ.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Unsanft wurde sie am nächsten Morgen geweckt. Draco schüttelte sie, und als sie erwachte rief er:

„Mein Gott Hermione, wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein?" Unsanft schlug er sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn.

_Naaa? Was meint unser lieber Draco wohl damit? Bereut er es?_

_Wenn ihr fleißig reviewt werdet ihr es erfahren ;-)_

_Ach und ein paar Statements zu der Nackt-Nachtszene wären auch nicht schlecht. Ich muss schließlich wissen, ob ich mich damit in die Nesseln gesetzt habe:-S_

_Bis bald liebe Leser_


	8. Chapter 8

_Weiter geht es ;-)_

**Kapitel 8. Erkenntnisse**

„_Mein Gott Hermione, wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein?"_

Bei diesen Worten wurde ihr übel. Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein. Noch nie zuvor war sie jemandem so nah gewesen. Zwar körperlich, aber nicht mit Herz und Seele.

Und nun sagte er was? Sie seien dumm?

Mit geschlossenen Augen machte sie sich für ihren Abgang bereit. Wenn er doch bloß aufhören würde sie zu schütteln.

„Draco Malfoy! Ich. Bin. Wach. Verdammt noch mal!" schrie sie ihn an. Sein verblüfftes Gesicht ignorierend, sprang sie vom Bett auf, und stürmte ins Badezimmer. Sie schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu, mit solchem Schwung, dass sie selbst zusammenzuckte, und rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Tür auf den Boden.

Wie konnte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein, zu glauben, er würde das gleiche empfinden? Zu denken, dass sie ihm genau so wichtig war wie er ihr?

„Hermione was ist los?" sprach er mit sanfter, aber verwirrter Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Hau ab!" schrie sie zurück.

Sie merkte den Druck der Tür im Rücken, als er versuchte sie langsam aufzuschieben. Ruckartig schmiss sie sich dagegen, damit er sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht jetzt.

Leise fing sie an zu schluchzen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie griff sich im Sitzen ein Handtuch aus dem Regal und versuchte damit ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Doch nichts half.

Sie wimmerte in ihr Handtuch. So langsam war es ihr wirklich egal, ob er sie hören konnte. Sollte er doch. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden.

Sie merkte wieder, wie sie von der Tür langsam beiseite geschoben wurde, doch dieses Mal wehrte sie sich nicht.

Sie sah auch nicht auf, als er das Badezimmer betrat und sich neben sie auf den Boden setzte.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf, doch er sah sie nicht an. Er sah mit starrem Blick aus dem Fenster, was es ihr nicht grade leichter machte.

Nun würde er ihr erklären, dass es ein Fehler war, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben, und er sie nicht verletzen wollte, und das ganze typische Geschwätz. Wenn sie recht überlegte, war es genau das Geschwätz, welches sie oftmals bei Männern, die sie liebten, gehalten hatte.

Doch von ihm konnte sie das nicht ertragen.

„Mach es kurz." Sagte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Nun sah er sie an. Und sie schaute stur zurück. Wenigstens hatte er sich seine Boxershorts angezogen, während sie, nackt, mit einem Handtuch an die Brust gepresst, auf den kühlen Fliesen saß.

„Ich denke wir hätten gleich zu dem Ort gehen sollen, wo die Pyramide der Nessalya stand. Wenn wir etwas finden, dann nur dort. Es erspart Unmengen an Zeit, wenn wir als nächstes dort hin gehen." Sagte er, während er nun wieder aus dem Fenster starrte.

Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Er servierte sie noch vor dem Aufstehen ab, und jetzt kam er ihr mit Pyramiden?

„Sag mal spinnst du?" fragte sie, zitternd vor Zorn.

„Du weckst mich, um mich anzuschreien, dass die letzte Nacht für dich ein Fehler war. Und alles was du mir erklärst ist, an welchem Ort wir unsere Suche fortsetzen? Selbst ich hätte dich nicht für so feige gehalten Malfoy!"

„Was… was redest du da?" Entsetzt starrte er sie an.

Sie sahen sich nur an. Sie, völlig wutentbrannt und verletzt. Er, mit purer Verwirrung und Verärgerung.

Doch während ihre Gesichtszüge hart blieben, veränderten seine sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Am Ende schaute er nur gequält drein.

„Oh…" begann er.

„Hör mal Hermione, ich meine keineswegs, dass wir beide dumm sind, wegen dem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Ich… ich bereue… wirklich… nichts, was letzte Nacht war. Sieh mal, ich meinte, dass es dumm von uns war, nicht gleich bei dem Ort, wo ihre Pyramide mal stand mit der Suche zu beginnen. Es ist mir im Schlaf aufgefallen, deswegen habe ich so geschrien." Sagte er mit gequältem Lächeln, da er bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck Angst hatte, dass sie mit ihm das gleiche machte, wie am Vortag mit dem Todesser.

Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Auf alles hatte Hermione eine Antwort parat. Doch nicht auf diese Erklärung.

Mehr als beschämt ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie fallen und seufzte laut.

Vorsichtig streichelte Draco ihr den Kopf.

„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich mit dem Hitzkopf von einer Frau meine?" murmelte er in ihr Haar, in dessen er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte.

„Ich bin wohl eine lächerliche Idiotin, nicht wahr?" flüsterte sie, immer noch zu beschämt, als dass sie ihn hätte ansehen können.

Doch er ließ ihr keine Wahl. Behutsam nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte es zu ihm.

„Nein." Sagte er, während er ihre Tränen wegküsste. „Hättest du mich so geweckt, hätte ich wohl auch das schlimmste vermutet. Ich bin der Idiot."

.

Weinend vor Erleichterung, ließ sie sich bereitwillig von ihm zurück in sein, ja vielleicht ab sofort in ihr gemeinsames Bett tragen.

Sie lagen lange schweigend beieinander. Sie, mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust, während er ihr den Rücken kraulte.

„Weißt du, ich denke du hast Recht." Sagte sie, nach langer Überlegung.

„Hm?" machte der dösende Draco.

„Mit dem, was du über unsere Suche gesagt hast, meine ich. Nessalya wäre viel zu stolz eine Pyramide zu bewohnen, welche nicht eigens für sie gebaut wurde. Sie wird vielleicht irgendwo in der Wüste sein. Vielleicht in einer der Sphinx, die wurden nämlich den Katzen gewidmet, welche in dem alten Ägypten als heilig gepriesen wurden." Erklärte sie ihm.

„Trotzdem." Sagte er nun schon wacher. „Zuerst werden wir uns an dem Ort umschauen, an dem sie damals geherrscht hat. Ich denke es ist die richtige Spur. Und wenn du mich nur noch einen kleinen Augenblick schlafen lässt-"

„Du tust ja grade so, als wäre ich diejenige gewesen, welche hier früh am Morgen rumgeschrien hätte." Sagte sie gespielt beleidigt.

Das zauberte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf sein makelloses Gesicht und damit zog er sie nur noch enger an sich.

Kurz darauf schlief er wieder ein. Hermione aber war viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie auch nur ein Auge hätte zumachen können. Also nahm sie ein Bad, und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Bald hörte sie schon die Dusche anspringen.

Während sie aßen machte Hermione sich Notizen, wie sie am besten an die Pyramide von Secum gelangen konnten. Obwohl diese seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr existierte, fand sie detaillierte Wegbeschreibungen in verschiedenen Büchern.

„Wir werden wohl nicht drum rum kommen eine Buchhandlung in Kairo zu besuchen." Auch wenn sie versuchte ihre Stimme matt klingen zu lassen, gelang es ihr nicht, ihre Freude zu verbergen.

„Weshalb?" fragte Draco empört.

„Na weil diese hier nicht ausreichen, für die Informationen, die wir benötigen. Außerdem brauchen wir bestimmt welche, die Hieroglyphen übersetzen. "

„Vielleicht gibt es ja gar keine weiteren Bücher, die Auskunft über Nessalya geben." Versuchte es Draco.

Hermiones linke Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe.

„Und die Hieroglyphen sind bestimmt das gleiche wie alte Runen, nur mit Schnörkeln."

Die andere Braue gesellte sich dazu.

„Na schön, dann gehen wir eben in eine Buchhandlung, doch erst mal brauchen wir keine Übersetzungsbücher. Schließlich gibt es noch nichts zu übersetzen." Brummte er.

Zufrieden aß Hermione weiter. Nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt und beide ihre morgendliche Tortur im Bad vollzogen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die tiefste Wüste, an welcher die Pyramide von Secum einst stand.

Die anfangs noch mit Palmen gesäumten Straßen, wichen schon bald der trockenen Einöde.

Zwei mal begegneten sie Löwinnen, die sich aus der Savanne in die Wüste verirrt hatten. Draco sprach einen ähnlichen Zauber, wie bei dem Haus, und die Löwinnen sprinteten davon, im Glauben ihre Jungen verlassen zu haben.

Durch eine magisch vergrößerte Wasserflasche, kamen sie nie in Wassernot, dennoch machten sie alle Stunde eine Pause, in der Hermione verschiedene Kühlungszauber auf die beiden sprach.

Nach circa 4 Stunden hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Zumindest versprach dies die Wegbeschreibung.

Sie standen mitten in der Wüste, doch an vereinzelnden Stellen an diesem Platz konnte man erkennen, wo Menschen einst ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. An manchen Stellen lagen lange Stoffbahnen, die wohl als Schutz vor den Sandstürmen dienten, an anderen lag Holz verstreut, für die Feuerstellen, auch manche Wasserflaschen aus Leder fanden sie. Und einen einzelnen Brunnen, durch die Vegetation fast nicht sichtbar. Er ragte maximal einen Viertelmeter aus dem Boden empor, und war nicht sehr sorgsam aus verschieden großen Steinen erbaut.

Was Hermione aber am meisten zu schaffen machte waren die Knochen. Manche lagen als vollständiges Skelett, andere waren entzwei gebrochen und lagen wild über dem Platz verstreut.

Als sie vor einem Skelett kniete, welches definitiv einem jungen Kind gehörte, zog Draco sie schnell weg.

„Wenn ich es deinen Aufzeichnungen richtig entnehme, stehen wir bei dem Brunnen direkt mittig auf dem Platz der Secum. Ich denke er ist das einzige, was von der Pyramide übrig blieb, als tiefes Loch im Boden, und wurde später mit einfachsten Mitteln wieder aufgebaut um zu verhindern, dass der ganze Wüstensand die Quelle begräbt." Sagte Draco.

„Ja. Du hast Recht. Wenn wir etwas finden, dann am Brunnen." Antwortete sie.

Auf den Knien suchten beide die Steine des Brunnens ab.

„Das ist Schwachsinn Draco, wenn der Brunnen nach dem Fall der Pyramide neu erbaut wurde, werden wir hier nichts finden." Beschloss Hermione.

Draco stand auf und ging ein Stück weiter, sich die Haare raufend.

Hermione sah ihm nach, doch plötzlich knickte er ein und stürzte.

„Verdammt!" schrie er.

„Alles Okay?" rief sie. Sie konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.

„Hey… komm schnell her. Ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden."

Schnell sprang sie auf und lief zu ihm herüber. Er stand so tief im Sand, dass er Hermione grade noch bis zum Bauchnabel reichte.

„Was? Ich sehe nichts" sagte sie.

„Doch warte. Ich stehe hier auf etwas festem. Hilf mir raus." Forderte er.

Nach ein paar gescheiterten Anläufen zog sie ihn aus dem pudrigen Sand und sie setzten sich.

„Wir müssen den Sand beiseite schaufeln, und das schnell. Wenn die Nacht anbricht wird der Wind unsere Arbeit zunichte machen." Sagte er.

Mit heraufbeschworenen Spaten schaufelten sie den weichen Sand beiseite.

Zum Vorschein kam eine riesige Steinplatte, auf der verschiedenste Zeichen zu sehen waren.

Immer schneller schaufelten sie den Sand beiseite, doch als die Platte in immer größer werdendem Ausmaß ans Tageslicht trat, gaben sie schnell auf. Die Haufen an Sand, die sie beiseite räumten, mussten sie wenige Minuten wieder bewegen, da die Platte kein Ende nehmen wollte.

„Stopp. Geh beiseite, ich habe keine Lust hier weiterhin Sklavenarbeit zu verrichten." Sagte Draco und Hermione gehorchte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine heftige Windböe hinauf, welche Meter um Meter der Platte freiwehte.

Sie hielten Sich die Hände vor die Gesichter, da die Böe immer höher wehte, bis sie endlich verschwand.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand Draco schon hustend auf festem Stein.

Ungefähr hundert mal hundert Meter maß die Platte, und ihr fiel die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Denkst du das gleiche wie ich?" fragte Draco.

„Die Welt wird Kopf stehen." Wiederholte Hermione.

„Richtig, die Prophezeiung." Stimmte er ihr zu. „Wir stehen sozusagen unter der Pyramide. Der Wind muss die letzten Jahre heftiger geworden sein, in der Böe kamen auch noch andere Kadaver und Zelte zum Vorschein. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie Jahrtausendelang grade mal einen Meter unter der Erdoberfläche lag."

„Sieh mal." Sagte Hermione, während sie über die Steinböden schritt. „Hier sind überall Hieroglyphen. Ich werde sie alle abzeichnen müssen."

Er folgte ihr.

„Oh Man, das müssen mindestens 1000 Stück sein. Hast du Pergament dabei?"

Für diese frage schenkte sie ihm nur einen bemitleidenden Blick.

„Was frag ich auch." Murmelte er.

Gemeinsam malten sie einige Hieroglyphen ab. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, sprachen sie einen Zauber, der ein schwaches Licht über den Stein warf.

In ihrer Arbeit vertieft, bemerkten sie nicht, wie sich schleichend etwas näherte.

Hermione war die erste, die aufschreckte. Ihr entkam ein greller Schrei. Sofort sprang Draco auf und kam zu ihr gerannt. Als er ihr vor Entsetzen und Angst verzerrtes Gesicht sah, folgte er ihrem Blick, und auch ihm entkam ein Schrei, doch eher ein angeekelter, erschrockener.

Das etwas schlängelte sich immer Näher zu ihnen, kaum noch 20 Meter entfernt blieb es liegen. Etwas anderes konnte man diese Position nicht nennen.

„_Mac bow Chi? Dep kwi Blew?" _ stellte es in seiner bizarren Sprache seine Fragen.

Ein Wesen, welches den Körper eines riesigen Wurmes hatte. Doch waren an einigen Stellen Fellfetzen zu erkennen, in dunklem Schwarz, während die Haut eine helle Farbe hatte. Der Kopf, soweit man das erkennte konnte, war dem eines Hais ähnlich, glatte weiße Haut mit Schlitzen als Augen. Das Maul war ein großes klaffendes Loch, in dem sich mindestens fünf Reihen spitzer Zähne befanden. Aus dem Maul ragte ein einzelnes riesiges Spinnenbein hervor, welches zur Fortbewegung diente. Das Geschöpf näherte sich immer mehr und stellte weiterhin seine Fragen.

„_Frepz cha Klark? Sim Bro?" _

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer beider Körper aus.

Was sie hier sahen war wirklich grotesk. Und mit Entsetzen stellten sie fest, dass das klackern des Wesens noch weitere anlockte.

„Wir haben den Großteil fertig. Was denkst du, wie lange du für den restlichen Teil brauchst?" fragte Draco sie, über die Geräusche der Wesen hinweg.

„Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Warum?"

„Fang besser gleich an, ich halte uns solang diese… Dinger vom Hals."

Sie nickte und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Sie versuchte trotz Dracos Schreie, wenn er einzelne Wesen zurück schleuderte, zu konzentrieren.

„Wie lange noch?" schrie er.

„Gleich fertig." Gab sie zurück.

Als sie die letzte Hieroglyphe abzeichnete, schrie Draco. Doch er schrie keinen Fluch, sondern vor Entsetzen. Mittlerweile waren um die hundert Stück dieser Wesen um sie herum aufgestellt.

Grade als sie fertig war und zu ihm lief, stach eines der Wesen mit seinem Spinnenbein in Dracos Oberschenkel und zog ihn unter Mühen zu sich.

Hermione trennte mit einem Zauber das Spinnenbein ab, worauf das Wesen böse klackerte. Schon lange stellten sie keine Fragen mehr. Sie waren wütend, und zwar allesamt.

Sie packte Draco an der Schulter und apparierte unverzüglich mit ihm in ihren Unterschlupf.

Er stöhnte vor Schmerz, der Großteil des Beines steckte immer noch in ihm fest.

„Das wird jetzt weh tun Draco. Ich muss das Bein rausziehen, bevor ich dich heilen kann."

„Das hab ich kommen sehen." Murmelte er nicht ganz überzeugt.

Sie bereitete ihn nicht darauf vor. Sie zog so überraschend und schnell wie möglich an dem Bein und entfernte es mit einem Ruck.

„AU! Verdammt Granger!" schrie er sie an.

Hermione grinste nur und sagte: „Stell dich nicht so an, Malfoy."

Manchmal nannten sie sich immer noch beim Nachnamen, doch es verletzte sie nicht, sie fand es eher lustig. Das war Situationsbedingt. Wenn sie nicht machte was er sagte –was ziemlich oft vorkam- oder sie ihn ärgerte, sowie wenn sie etwas Unverhofftes tat, was ihm nicht passte.

Schnell heilte sie seine Wunde, um nicht seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen.

„Hast du alles?" fragte er nun schon entspannter.

„Ja. Aber ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich." Sagte sie zuckersüß.

Er zog eine Braue hoch.

„Wir müssen morgen in die Buchhandlung. Sonst komme ich nicht weiter." Sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Das kostet dich was, das weißt du." Murrte er.

Sie kam nicht dazu, ihn zu fragen, was das sein sollte.

Er stand auf, hob sie in seine Arme, und trug sie in sein Schlafgemach, wo sie ihm alle Schulden ausgiebig abzahlte.

Bevor sie einschliefen sagte Hermione leise:

„Weißt du Frettchen. So schlimm ist es gar nicht mit dir zusammenzuleben."

Beide grinsten.

„Tut mir leid Granger. Doch das kann ich auf dich bezogen nicht zurückgeben."

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und bedeckte seinen Hals mit Küssen.

„Bist du sicher?" hakte sie nach.

„Hm… Ich werde es nochmal überdenken." Grinste er, bevor er sie in einen dieser herrlichen Küsse zog.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Allzu lang schliefen sie nicht, was sie einer viel zu aufgeregten Hermione zu verdanken hatten.

„Draco. Wach auf."

Immer wieder versuchte sie ihn wachzurütteln. Und jedes einzelne Mal stellte er sich schlafend.

Er hatte sehr schlecht geträumt. In einem seine maßgeschneiderten Anzüge stand er am Altar und wartete auf Hermione. Und als wäre das nicht schon grotesk genug, sah er wie Potter sie in die Kirche führte. An ihm vorbei. Sie sah so glücklich aus, so wunderschön. Eine lange Weile redete der Pastor mit dem Paar. Immer wieder redete Draco auf Hermione ein, in einer Sprache, die er selbst nicht kannte, doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht hören. Sie hatte nur Augen für Potter, und küsste ihn vor seinen Augen, worauf hunderte Gäste und Reporter in Jubel ausbrachen.

Nun lag er seit Stunden wach, doch mit geschlossenen Augen und seit 5 Minuten versuchte sie ihn zu wecken.

Als er drohte, zu platzen, weil sie ihn so nervte, packte er ihr Handgelenk, welches sich seinen Schultern für eine weitere Attacke näherte.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich in den Schrank einsperre, dann lass mich in Frieden." Knurrte er.

Manchmal machte sie ihn wahnsinnig. Eigentlich immer. Entweder nervte sie wahnsinnig, oder sie sorgte dafür, dass Gefühle in ihm zum Vorschein kamen, wie Angst, Freude, Glück oder Trauer, was ihn ebenso wahnsinnig machte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er sein rechtes Auge und sah sie mit unumstößlicher guter Laune vor ihm sitzen. Diese Frau war ihm ein Rätsel. Nie wurde es langweilig mit ihr, weil er sich von Minute zu Minute erneut über sie wunderte.

Er wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde. Egal wie schwer die Last auf ihren Schultern war, sie würde den dunklen Lord besiegen und die beliebteste Hexe der gesamten Geschichte werden.

Und er gönnte es ihr, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob sie es wollte. Er hatte ihren Blick beim Friedensball gesehen, als Dumbledore sie ehrte. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm gewesen.

Doch würde ihr der Ruhm vielleicht zu Kopf steigen?

Wenn er an Potter dachte, wurde ihm schlecht. Dieser fühlte sich berufen, bei jedem kleinsten Vergehen, sein hässliches Gesicht mit der Nase voran in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken.

Nun gut, das hatte Hermione auch drauf, doch er fand sie tat es um einiges charmanter als Potty und das Wiesel.

Nur was, wenn sie ihn dann nicht mehr wollte? Er wusste nicht, ob er sie liebte. Doch er wollte keinesfalls von ihr verletzt werden. Denn so schwer es auch war, sich das einzugestehen, war sie mittlerweile durchaus in der Lage dazu. Spätestens nach dieser Nacht, diesem Traum wusste er es genau.

„Komm schon, steh auf. Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett vertrödeln." Tadelte sie ihn.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er nur zu gern noch mehr Zeit im Bett verbracht, wer weiß, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb.

Murrend erhob er sich und sprang wie jeden Morgen unter die Dusche, während sie Frühstück zubereitete.

Als er angezogen die Stufen der Treppe hinunterstieg, war er sich beinah sicher, dass ihr Glück nicht von Dauer sein würde. Was sich natürlich in seiner Laune wiederspiegelte.

„Ich habe uns die ältesten Buchhandlungen aus Kairo rausgesucht, die meisten Touristenzeitschriften sind wirklich aufschlussreich. Ich habe bewusst die ältesten genommen, obwohl das nicht garantiert, dass sie haben was wir brauchen, doch alle Male besser, als die für Ausländer vorhergesehenen Buchläden. Die haben dort sicher nur Schund." plapperte sie fröhlich drauf los.

Er sah sie nicht mal an. Ein Knurren als Antwort genügte ihm. Ihr anscheinend nicht.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie, während sie eine Hälfte ihres Brötchens schmierte.

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust mich mit dir durch staubige Bücherregale zu wühlen." Bemerkte er.

„Dann bleib eben einfach hier, Malfoy. Ich kann das auch gut allein erledigen." Zischte sie.

„Genau, Granger. Damit dann wieder einer dieser netten Todesser kommt und dich in irgendwelche Pyramiden zieht." Spottete er.

„Tja. _Das _habe ich ja auch allein erledigt, oder nicht?"

Nun war sie diejenige, die Spott in ihre Stimme legte.

Dabei hätte sie wissen müssen, dass er sich ständig Vorwürfe machte, dass er sie zu Dennis laufen ließ. Wie ein dummer Hundewelpe ist sie ihm in die Arme des Feindes entlaufen.

Er antwortete ihr nicht, doch folgte er ihr, als sie das Haus verließ. Sie nahm ihn an der Hand, und er wollte grade fragen, ob sie sich endlich entschuldigen wollte, ihn, einen Malfoy zu verspotten. Doch dann apparierte sie mit ihm und ließ seine Hand sofort wieder los.

Missmutig ging er ihr durch verschiedene Gassen hinterher, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen.

Ein blau gestrichenes Haus, mit braunen Fensterrahmen und goldener prunkhafter Schrift war offensichtlich ihr Ziel.

Er setzte sich, entschlossen ihr nicht zu helfen, auf einen der Sessel, die vorn im Laden standen.

Nie hätte er erwartet, dass sie ihn so in Trauer versetzen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie nichts getan. Noch nicht. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn verletzte. Eher würde er sie auf Abstand halten und sich ihr langsam entziehen. Doch das müsste er nach der Aufgabe tun. Sie würde es vielleicht allein schaffen, doch er würde wohl vor Sorge umkommen.

Nicht, dass er das unter irgendwelchen Umständen zugeben würde.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again *sing*_

_Hier mal etwas anderes: Ich entschuldige mich NICHT für das späte update… _

_Bei mir entschuldigt sich ja auch keiner… *lach*_

_Ich hoffe, dass ihr Spaß habt beim Lesen dieses Kapitels, ich hatte auf jeden Fall spaß beim schreiben._

_Ich bin mit dem Schreiben dieser Story noch nicht fertig, und überlege sie in eine ganz andere Richtung zu lenken. Also bevor ihr fragt, wie es ausgeht… Ich habe keine Ahnung_

_Ich möchte allen für ihre reviews danken, und hoffe ihr seid nicht böse, dass ich hier keine Antworten darauf schreibe, ich habe euch ja per Nachricht geantwortet._

_Aber ich werde wieder regelmäßig (1 Mal die Woche) updaten und dann auch jedes review an dieser stelle beantworten, und nicht mehr per email._

**Kapitel 9.**

**Schmerzliche Trennungen und die Suche nach Glück**

Endlose Zeit ging sie durch die langen Regalreihen, um etwas zu finden, was ihr weiterhalf. Hier und da blieb sie stehen, wenn sie etwas interessantes entdeckte. Manche Bücher fand sie mehr als lächerlich und sie waren nicht das Papier wert, auf dessen sie gedruckt waren.

_Wie sie die Bestie in IHM zähmen _las Hermione.

So ein Schund. Dennoch musste sie an Malfoy denken. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Seit sie ihn geweckt hatte, benahm er sich wie ein verzogener Bengel. Was er nach längerem Überlegen ja auch war. Und trotzdem. So hatte er sich die gesamte letzte Woche nicht verhalten.

Sie kam nicht umhin, zu denken, dass jetzt, wo er seinen Willen bekommen hatte, sie für ihn uninteressant wurde. Allerdings weigerte sie sich, Eventualitäten zu bedenken, solange sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hatte.

Unbewusst blieb sie bei einem Buch mit der Aufschrift _Verborgen in deinem Inneren _stehen.

Interessiert nahm sie es aus der Regelreihe und wunderte sich, wie schwer es war. Es wog so viel wie ein dicker Wälzer, war aber ein Buch, ohne festen Einband, im Taschenbuchformat.

Sie suchte auf dem Einband nach einem Autoren. Winzig kleine Lettern prangten am rechten Rand der Vorderseite. _N. Korund Secum _

Sie hielt inne. Korund. Das kam ihr bekannt vor. Richtig. Ein Korund ist ein brauner Edelstein. An sich nicht wertvoll, doch mit magischen Kräften versehen.

Und über den Nachnamen kam sie noch mehr ins Grübeln. Secum war eindeutig die Heimatstätte ihrer gesuchten Gottheit. Doch war dies nicht zu einfach?

Nessalya Korund Secum? Ehrlich gesagt wäre sie enttäuscht, wenn es ihr wirklich so einfach gemacht wurde.

Sie wusste zwar, dass dies eine Buchhandlung, keine Bibliothek war, dennoch wollte sie dieses Buch nicht kaufen, ohne Ausschließen zu können, dass es nutzlos war.

Sie öffnete es vorsichtig, doch ein kleiner Blitz, den das Öffnen verursachte, ließ sie sich so erschrecken, dass das Buch vor ihr auf dem Boden landete.

Es war geöffnet und eine präzise Zeichnung einer jungen Frau blickte ihr entgegen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, in dem etwas Seltsames lag.

Aus diesem Buch lächelte sie, Hermione Jane Granger, sich selbst entgegen.

Erst trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Das konnte nicht sein, dieses Buch konnte keine Zeichnungen ihrer selbst enthalten. Sie hatte Nessalya nie getroffen.

Sie stand unschlüssig davor. Was würde passieren, wenn sie es berührt? Sie spürte die ganze Zeit das pulsierende Dröhnen, welches von dem Buch ausging. Viel mehr von der Seite.

Dieses Lächeln. Nie hatte sie selbst sich auf diese Weise lächeln sehen. Es war, oberflächlich gesehen, ein freundliches Minenspiel. Doch lag keine Wärme darin. Die Augen erschienen kalt und sorglos. Etwas anderes lag in dem Blick. Hinterhältigkeit. Ganz klar und nach dem Entdecken war es schon zu offensichtlich. Dies war nicht Hermine Granger. Es war eine Person, welche sich ihr Äußeres angeeignet hat, doch ihr Inneres nicht verbergen konnte.

Nach ihrem Zögern beschloss sie, Draco das Buch zu zeigen. Vielleicht würde es ihn dazu bringen, wieder vernünftig mit ihr zu reden.

Sie beugte sich über ihr abgebildetes Selbst und nahm das Buch in ihre Hände, darauf bedacht, nicht die Seite mit ihrer Doppelgängerin zu berühren.

Ein kurzes Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie. Verwundert sah sie auf aufgeschlagene Seite hinab. Das Lächeln ihres Abbildes wurde breiter und herzlich.

Darüber erschienen in den gleichen Lettern wie auf dem Einband folgende Worte:

_WILLKOMMEN ZUHAUSE _

Sie öffnete leicht den Mund, legte den Kopf schief. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich benebelt.

Sie versuchte den Blick abzuwenden und nach Draco zu rufen. Doch so sehr sie ihren Kopf auf drehte, ihre Augen blieben an dem Lächeln hängen. So sehr, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Augen würden sich von den Augenwinkeln in ihre Höhlen drehen.

Ihr blieb keine Zeit einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, denn das Buch kam ihr auf merkwürdige Weise immer näher und verschlang sie.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mittlerweile saß Draco seit 2 Stunden in dem gleichen Sessel.

Immer wieder scharwenzelten junge Studentinnen um ihn herum, fragten ihn, ob er etwas suchte und fraßen ihn regelrecht mit ihren schmachtenden Blicken auf.

Die meisten ignorierte er, wenige knurrte er böse an.

Natürlich war er sich seines umwerfenden Aussehens bewusst. Doch jede einzelne der Studentinnen erinnerte ihn daran, dass Granger genau so gut aussah und ebenso anziehend auf die Männerwelt wirkte.

Und würde sie erst mal noch berühmter als sie es jetzt schon war, würde ihr niemand mehr widerstehen können.

Also war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihn gegen einen gefühlsduseligen Schwachmaten eintauschte.

Er wusste nicht, seit wann er zuließ, dass sie so seine Gedanken beherrschte, doch es musste aufhören. Entweder würde er seine Kommunikation zu ihr nur noch auf ein Knurren beschränken, oder auf ekelerregend romantisches Geschwafel ausweiten. Eines von beiden würde ihn definitiv erwarten, würde er sich länger auf sie einlassen. So viel stand fest.

Er hatte nicht vor ihr weh zu tun. Das war wirklich das letzte was er wollte. Doch ebenso wollte er nicht von ihr, der einzigen Person, der er nun sein wahres Ich gezeigt hatte, verletzt werden.

Doch schon jetzt wagte sie es, ihn regelmäßig auf die Palme zu bringen. Keine seiner unzähligen Affären in den letzten Jahren hätte es jemals gewagt ihm zu widersprechen. Das taten sie nicht mal, wenn er sie abservierte. Niemand widersetzte sich Draco Malfoy. Sowas kannte er einfach nicht. Weder im Job, noch privat.

Und dass sie ihn so lang warten ließ, war bestimmt auch eine ihrer Taktiken, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn so klein kriegen, dass er am Ende nur noch wie ein Schoßhündchen neben ihr saß, und immer zustimmend nickte, wenn die Miss-Ach-So-Gescheit etwas von sich gab.

Doch da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne ihn gemacht.

Während er systematisch die Regalreihen ablief, und hier und da aufreizende Blicke und Luftküsse erntete, malte er sich verschiedene Wege aus, sie sich gefügig zu machen.

Grade, als er in Gedanken zu einer interessanten Nacktszene kam, in der sie vor ihm, ihrem Gebieter, kniete, sah er ein abgenutztes Buch mitten in einem der Gänge liegen.

Sofort rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Hätte ihn jemand in diesem Moment gefragt, hätte er wohl gesagt, es war eine böse Vorahnung.

Und diese sollte ihm bestätigt werden.

Er kam vor dem Buch zu stehen und sah wie gebannt auf das offene Buch hinab.

Sie strahlte ihm entgegen. Hermione. Doch sie war nichts weiter als eine Zeichnung.

Er versuchte sich zu zwingen, klar zu denken. Seine Augen wanderten das Regal hoch, und er entdeckte eine kleine Lücke zwischen den Büchern, aus der Hermione das Buch genommen haben muss.

Immer wieder schaute er auf die offenen Seiten zu seinen Füßen herab, aus Angst sie könnte nicht mehr da sein.

Er kniete sich davor und versuchte sich zusammenzureimen, wie sich alles ereignet haben könnte.

Vorsichtig klappte er das Buch mit der Zauberstabspitze zu. Es sah unscheinbar aus. Wäre sie wirklich darauf aufmerksam geworden, zwischen all den dicken, prunkvollen Wälzern?

Vorsichtig nahm er das Buch in seine Hände. _N. Korund Secum_ las er.

Secum? Es war die Pyramide, welche die Nessalya bewohnte, und somit hatte er auch das N. geklärt.

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich das Buch und alle Seiten waren leer. Verzweifelt blätterte er es durch. Sie konnte nicht weg sein. Irgendwo musste ihr Abbild sein. Er wusste nicht, weshalb er sich daran klammerte, doch für ihn war es der einzige Weg sie zu erreichen. Auf der letzten Seite fand er sie. Immer noch lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu. Über ihrem Kopf schwebten die Worte:

_SIE IST ZUHAUSE_

Sie ist zuhause? Was sollte dieser Mist? Bei ihm war sie zu Hause, nirgendwo anders. Eine kühle Leere durchströmte ihn. Es war das erste Mal seit 5 Jahren, dass er diese in solchem Ausmaß spürte. Würde er sie nicht bald finden, wäre alles verloren. Das wusste er. Nicht er allein, nein. Die gesamte Zaubererschaft würde zu Grunde gehen. Wäre er nicht genau die abgebrühte Person, die er nun ein Mal war, hätte es ihn erschreckt, dass es ihm egal war, was mit der Zaubererwelt geschehen würde. So lange sie bei ihm wäre.

Alles was er tat, geschah aus einem selbstsüchtigen Grund. _Er_ brauchte sie, nicht für die Rettung ihrer Welt, sondern für _sich_.

Plötzlich fiel ihm der eigentliche Grund ihres Besuches in der Buchhandlung ein.

Vielleicht war dies der Weg.

Er musste ein Buch finden, welches die unzähligen Hieroglyphen entziffern konnte.

Und das gefälligst schnell, sonst würde er vielleicht nie die Antwort finden, wie er sie zurück bekam. Oder er würde zu spät sein.

Diese Variante schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er durfte seine Gedanken nicht an Eventualitäten verschwenden, sondern musste sie zu ihrer Rettung sammeln.

Schnell fand er die passenden Bücher, vier an der Zahl. Das Taschenbuch kostete ein kleines Vermögen, worüber selbst die Kassenkraft beschämt seinen Blicken auswich. Doch im Moment war es das wertvollste was er besaß.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu Fuß zurück zu seinem Haus zu gelangen, sondern apparierte aufgrund seiner Zeitnot.

Hektisch kramte er ihre Aufzeichnungen vom Vortag heraus und war immens dankbar, dass Hermione sie nicht mitgenommen hatte. Er hätte es wohl kaum allein geschafft, die Zeichen vom Boden Abzumalen, und sich diese Wesen vom Leib zu schaffen.

Augenblicklich machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Zeichen für Zeichen blätterte er in den Büchern nach. Eine mühselige Arbeit.

Nach zwei Stunden schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Wenn das so weiter ging, war er in 2 Jahren noch nicht fertig. Grade mal 12 Zeichen hatte er entschlüsselt.

Dennoch arbeitete er weiter.

Als er das nächste mal auf die Uhr schaute waren weitere acht Stunden vergangen.

Er fühlte kein Hunger, keine Müdigkeit, kein Schmerz. Nur diese Leere, die das Verschwinden Hermiones in ihm hinterließ.

Irgendwann erwachte er mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Fast hätte er nach Hermione gerufen, doch die Realität holte ihn leider schnell wieder ein.

Ohne Frühstück und Dusche blätterte er weiter. Er war ein gutes Stück weitergekommen, doch über die Hälfte der Hieroglyphen galt es noch zu übersetzen.

Nach geschlagenen 34 Stunden war er endlich so weit. Jedes einzelne Zeichen war übersetzt und nun lagen 15 Rollen Pergament vor ihm, mit wirren Wörterreihen und einzelnen Worten.

Diese galt es nun zu sortieren. Sie waren nicht systematisch vorgegangen als sie die Zeichen vom Boden der Pyramiden abzeichneten. Nun ärgerte es ihn. Lieber hätte er sich beide Beine von diesen ekelerregenden Würmern abnehmen lassen, als Hermione zu verlieren.

Er versuchte klare Gedanken zu fassen und die Worte in sinnbringende Reihen zu bringen, doch nichts half.

Schreiend, fluchend und immer wieder Gegenstände durch die Luft feuernd, ging Draco die Stufen ins Badezimmer hinauf. Er brauchte eine heiße Dusche, denn selbst in der brütenden Hitze zitterte er vor Müdigkeit und Kälte.

Danach fiel er nur noch ins Bett. Nicht mal abgetrocknet hatte er sich. Viel zu erschöpft war er.

Er gönnte sich allerdings nicht lange Ruhe. Nach weniger als zwei Stunden machte er sich erneut an die Arbeit und reihte die Worte immer wieder in neue Konstellationen, nachdem er sie auswendig gelernt hatte.

Und nach zwei Tagen war er so weit.

Vor ihm lag ein ellenlanger Brief. An ihn gerichtet.

Ein letztes Mal las er ihn gründlich durch und prägte sich die Worte ein.

_Du. Der Nachfolger Amenti_

_Warst einst Bewacher des Eingangs zur Unterwelt, nun Besitzer ihres Herzens. Wirst du sie _

_nicht finden, bist du verloren. Wirst du sie nicht wollen, ist sie tot._

_Hast mir eh das Herz genommen, und nun stelle dich deiner Vergangenheit Amenti._

_Zwei Gottheiten, die eine Verehrt, die andre Gefürchtet, fanden zueinander._

_Doch hast du an dir gezweifelt. Standest nie auf der richtigen Seite. _

_Wolltest Ruhm, Ansehen und Macht. Ist es nicht so Amenti?_

_Was die falschen Gründe zur falschen Zeit zerstören können, durften wir erfahren._

_Gefangen war ich in deinen Augen. Erstickt in deinem Gesang. _

_Hattest mich zu Deinem gemacht, welch friedvoller Klang._

_Doch der Schein hielt nicht an. Zerronnenes Glück._

_Teil deiner Pläne, bin ich´s gewesen, die dir zu deiner Macht verhalf._

_Aus Liebe, welch törichtes Gefühl. _

_Und nun sieh mich an. Welch Fluch mich überkam._

_Seit Tagen sitze ich gefangen. Erlebe die Hölle, die du mir gegönnt. _

_Nie, wirklich nie hätte ich erahnt, solch Zorn gegen dich zu hegen._

_Doch du wirst ihn nie Erleben. Hast du doch deinen Ruhm mit den todbringenden Seuchen._

_Ich denke dein Herr Vater ist mächtig stolz?_

_Sei dir versichert, am Tor des Lichts wird dich nichts erwarten._

_Vergebung, Liebe. Worte die du nie erlerntest auszusprechen._

_Hast dich nicht erhoben gegen den Willen unser Widersacher. _

_Deinen eigenen, verloren, wirst du nur in der Dunkelheit finden._

_Wozu du bestimmt bist, oh Licht meines Herzens, ist die ewige Nacht welche sich seit Tagen in meinem Inneren befindet._

_Das Opfer. Das wirst du sein. Erst nach Jahrtausenden werde ich dir verzeihen_

_Wiedergeboren in einem Schalk. Absehbar, kenne ich doch deinen Anspruch an_

_Leben, dein bemühen um dessen Erhalt._

_Ist sie diejenige, welche du erwähltest, wird sie diejenige sein, die dich zum Fallen bringt._

_Dein Stolz, Trotz, Herrlichkeit. All dies ist nun Vergangenheit._

_Liest du diese Worte, oh Amenti, zeig ihm den Weg._

_Lass ihn nicht durch deinen Stolz sterben, nicht innerlich._

_Die Zeit ist vorbei, sie rinnt dahin._

_Wirst du es nicht schaffen zu springen, bist du dahin._

_Verdient hast du es allemal._

_Hass, Wut und Leidenschaft wird meine Qual._

_Ich wünscht da wär nichts anderes._

_Und doch weiß ich._

_Am Ende des Tages bin ich da._

_Werd ich dir zeigen, was es heißt?_

_Wirst du es sehen?_

_Besuche mich zu unser Zeit. _

_Gold wird auf Silber treffen._

_Zu Eins werden wir verschmelzen._

_Am Ende des Tages wird sie sein._

In seiner gesamten Lebzeit hat Draco nie etwas so Sinnfreies gelesen. Doch in jeder anderen Konstellation machte es noch weniger Sinn.

Frustrierend war, dass es nicht Sinnlos sein durfte. Ohne Hinweise würde er Hermione nie finden.

Silber und Gold. Ihre Augen. Im Colloseum in Rom schimmerten sie golden im Licht des Vollmondes.

Das war es also. Er musste sie Nachts finden.

Doch in diesem Brief stand nicht wo er sie suchen musste.

Zuhause. Der Verfasser des Taschenbuches war zweifelsohne diese riesige Katze.

Also war Hermione in ihrem Zuhause. Der Behausung Nessalyas.

Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, der durch die schnelle Bewegung umkippte.

Natürlich. Er musste bei Vollmond die Pyramide aufsuchen.

Schnell lief er die Stufen zu seinem Schlafgemach hinauf und kam auf den Knien schlitternd vor einer Kommode zum halten.

Er riss eine Schublade nach der anderen auf und verteilte den Inhalt auf den Boden, bis er fand was er suchte.

Einen Kalender der Sterne. Seine Finger fuhren zitternd über die Konstellationen und im Kopf drehten sich die Zahlen, bis sie abrupt zum Stehen kamen und ein klares Datum offenbarten.

In zwei Nächten. 48 qualvolle Stunden musste er warten um sein Glück zu versuchen.

Doch bis dahin wollte er so viel wie möglich über den Bewacher des Eingangs zur Unterwelt herausfinden.

Eine Vorahnung in ihm verriet, dass er auf eine Begegnung mit ihm nicht herumkam.

Merlin, er hoffte diese Gestalt würde der auf den Bildern von Nessalya nicht zu ähnlich sein.

Seine Gedanken wurden urplötzlich unterbrochen, als eine Eruption das Haus erzittern ließ.

Ihm blieb auch nichts erspart. Umso mehr er sich der Küche näherte, umso pulsierender wurde das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend.

Es schien vom Tisch zu kommen, und halb erleichtert, halb benommen stellte er fest, dass das Taschenbuch geöffnet auf dem Tisch lag.

Vorsichtig näherte Draco sich dem Tisch und blickte auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buches.

Das Portrait von Hermione war einer neuen Zeichnung gewichen.

Eindeutig bildete diese auch die ehemalige Gryffindor ab.

Doch nun war ihr ganzer Körper zu sehen und sie befand sich zusammengekauert mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Mitte der Seite.

Ein seliger Gesichtsausdruck zierte ihr hübsches Gesicht und auf ihrem nackten Körper befanden sich Streifen, wie die Ranken einer seltenen Blume, die ihren Körper schützten.

Leicht berührte er die Oberfläche der Seite. Seine Berührung troff vor Sehnsucht und Bedauern.

Das Opfer. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt hoffte er, dass dieses Opfer nicht Hermione sein würde.

Und endlich verstand er die Prophezeiung Dumbledores. Er war der Bewohner ihres Herzens, ebenso wie sie sein Herz bewohnte und es in Euphorie, sowie in Trauer versetzte.

War dies nicht der Beweis, dass sie ihn nicht einfach beiseite stellen würde, sobald sie der unvorstellbare Ruhm ergriff?

Es musste so sein. Denn auch mit ihrem jetzigen Ruhm, war sie doch immer noch die alte Hermione Granger, deren Werte tiefer gingen als Ansehen und Macht.

In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein dicker Klumpen der Schuld. Hätte er sich nicht wie ein Junge, der um sein Spielzeug fürchtete, benommen und wäre er nicht so launisch gewesen, dann wäre sie vielleicht noch hier.

Sie würden zusammen nach Nessalya und ihrer Macht suchen und dieses erstickende Gefühl der Leere würde ihn endlich verlassen.

Unmöglich den Klumpen zu schlucken, setzte er sich an den Tisch und blätterte in dem Taschenbuch.

Manche Seiten hatten einen verzierten Rahmen, andere waren komplett undberührt.

Beim dritten Durchblättern bemerkte Draco, dass wenige Seiten zusammenklebten.

Vorsichtig löste er sie von einander und blickte auf die Buchstabenreihen, welche sich auf den Seiten ergossen.

_Feuer spuckend und Tod bringend._

_Nutze wozu du geboren bist._

_Wandle es in deinem Sinne._

_Tiefe Schluchten und enge Räume wirst du durchschreiten._

_Dennoch bist du es, der den Schrecken wird verbreiten._

_Welch Schicksalsfügung euch bringt zusammen, wird euch nie trennen._

_Was einst begann durch Selbstschutz, wird euch in eine Schleife der Nächstenliebe bringen _

_Und euch halten ohne Chance zu entrinnen._

_Hast du nie damit gerechnet, so wird dein Herz dir die Frage stellen, gehen oder bleiben?_

_Die Antwort auf alle deine Fragen wird sie sein._

_Nur sie._

Das ganze wurde immer rätselhafter für den jungen Malfoy. Und Merlin sei Zeuge, er war verdammt gut im Lösen von Rätseln.

Doch seine Angst, dass dieses Rätsel ihn in die Knie zwingen würde, ließ nicht von ihm los.

Den feigen Jungen ließ Draco mit 17 Jahren hinter sich. Ausgetrieben wurde er ihm von einer jungen braunhaarigen Hexe, welche ihn durch die Gänge Hogwarts fluchte.

Er hatte sich geschworen diesen Wesenszug nie wieder ans Tageslicht kommen zu lassen, und hoffte, dass diese Aufgabe ihn nicht hervorbringen würde.

Hätte ihn jemand in diesem Augenblick gefragt, ob er sein Leben für das ihre opfern würde, hätte er ohne zu zögern mit ja geantwortet.

Ohne sie war er nichts wert. Niemand vorher hatte nie sein wahres Gesicht gesehen, und nie würde er es jemand anderem zeigen.

Seine Vorbereitungen beinhalteten viel unruhigen Schlaf, einige Versuche sich zum Essen zu zwingen und erfolglose Recherchen in den verbleibenden Büchern, um etwas über Amenti herauszufinden.

Als der Tag des ersehnten Vollmondes kam, machte Draco sich früh auf den Weg, um die Umgebung der Grabstätte der Nessalya zu erkunden.

Unter der glühenden Mittagssonne machte er sich auf den Weg.

Immer wieder kam er an Pilgerern vorbei, die um Gaben fragten.

Nicht unweit der Wüste fand er wenige Souvenirstände, mit Schmuck und glänzenden Gefäßen.

Am letzten blieb er stehen. Er hatte keine Zeit. Er musste weiter. Er musste feststellen, dass seine Beine wie angewurzelt stehen blieben, ohne auf seinen Befehl zu hören.

Das musste ein Zauber sein. Er schoss Blicke in alle Richtungen und blieb schließlich an der vermummten Gestalt hängen, welche auf dem Boden ihres Zeltes saß und ihn über den Schmuck hinweg ansah.

„Sie dich an" bat sie mit rauer Frauenstimme. Die Wüste und ihre Vegetation mussten ihr Jahrelang zu schaffen gemacht haben.

„Bitte?" fragte er mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Sieh." Wiederholte sie.

Sein Blick schweifte über die verschiedenen Gegenstände auf dem Klapptisch.

Ohrringe, Ketten und kleine Figuren.

Sein Blick blieb an einem kleinen Drachen hängen. Während das restliche Sortiment nach Schund aussah, wirkte dieser sehr wertvoll und ein Licht schien in seinem Inneren zu pulsieren.

„Nimm ihn" befahl die Vermummte.

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen, zögerte jedoch einen kleinen Moment, um sich zu fragen, seit wann er Befehlen Folge leistete.

Bei der ersten Berührung des Schmuckstücks zog er die Hand schnell wieder ein und sah die Frau an. Er hatte einen Stromschlag gespürt.

Der empörte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht brachte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln mit gelben, wenigen Zähnen der Frau ein.

Er versuchte es ein zweites mal und nun fühlte der Drache sich warm an. Er schloss seine langen Finger um den Drachen und spürte das Pulsieren.

Er drehte ihn in seiner Hand. Er war leuchtend Silber und hatte grüne Augen, kleine scharfe Zacken und spitze Zähne. Die Zunge und die Zähne schienen aus Smaragden zu sein und alles in allem fand Draco ihn ziemlich ansehnlich.

„Sag mir, wie viel willst du dafür?" fragte Draco, ohne seine Augen von dem Drachen zu nehmen.

„Er gehört dir. Ich nehme kein Geld für etwas, was mir nicht gehört." Sprach die Alte.

Er warf ihr drei Galeonen zu. Wahrscheinlich war der Drache das Zehnfache wert, doch Draco fand es angemessen für die Tatsache, dass sie nichts wollte.

Vorsichtig verstaute er den Drachen in seiner Hosentasche und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Horizont und er würde Vermutlich 3 Stunden bis zur Pyramide der Secum brauchen.

Ohne Hermione ging das einfach schneller, weil er sich keine Pausen erlaubte.

Immer wieder liefen ihm seltsame Gestalten über den Weg, manche waren vermummt, wie die Alte an dem Schmuckstand, andere waren wie typische Touristen gekleidet. Geschmacklos und mit einem deftigen Sonnenbrand geschmückt.

Die Dämmerung brach über ihn hinein und er konnte in der Ferne den Brunnen ausmachen.

Nach ihrem letzten Besuch der Grabstätte hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt den mühsam entfernten Sand wieder über die Unterseite der Pyramide zu verteilen, und so war ein Großteil noch auszumachen.

Der Kadaver des Wesens, welches ihn angegriffen hatte, war noch an derselben Stelle wie Tage zuvor.

Hermione muss ihm mit dem Spinnenbein auch das Leben genommen haben.

Er war für jede Information zur Beseitigung dieser Viecher dankbar.

Er schritt vorsichtig zur Mitte, welche durch den Brunnen geziert wurde.

Er ging langsam und auf den Schuhspitzen, fast als würde er befürchten durch eine falsche Bewegung, oder einem zu lauten Geräusch, wieder die Bewohner der Wüste anzulocken.

Ein komisches Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Hitze. Der Himmel wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler. Ihn übermannte die Befürchtung, dass er von innen verbrennen würde.

In dem Versuch Ruhe zu bewahren, erinnerte er sich an Snapes erste Lehrstunden, welche er ihm privat gegeben hatte, zur Selbstverteidigung.

_Finde heraus, von wo der Schmerz kommt, so kannst du ihn leichter Bekämpfen. Hilft das nicht, kannst du diese Körperstelle ignorieren._

Er schloss zitternd seine Augenlider und versuchte dem Weg des Schmerzes zu folgen.

Es kam eindeutig von seinem rechten Bein.

Schnell öffnete er die Augen als ihn die Erkenntnis traf.

Der Drache.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen zog er ihn aus der Tasche und sofort hörte das folternde Gefühl auf.

Die Augen, Zunge und Stacheln des Drachen leuchteten. Ob von dem Mondlicht, oder vor eigener Kraft, wusste Draco nicht.

Die Figur war nach wie vor warm, doch es schmerzte nicht, ihn in der Hand zu halten.

Genauso vorsichtig wie zuvor setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung Brunnen fort. Keine 20 Meter trennten ihn mehr von der Mitte, als er erneut ein unwillkommenes Gefühl wahrnahm.

Dieses jedoch kannte er besser als jedes andere.

Er wurde beobachtet.

Seinen Zauberstab griffbereit, wandte er langsam seinen Körper der Richtung zu, von der er vermutete beobachtet zu werden.

Insgeheim betete er dafür, dass es nicht die Wesen waren, welche ihn bei seinem letzten Besuch überrascht hatten.

Mit einem Blick in Richtung Himmel nahm er seine Gebete zurück, und wünschte sich, dass es _doch _die Wesen seien.

Geschätzte hundert Dementoren schwebten weit über ihm und kreisten ihn ein.

Langsam kroch die Kälte über ihn hinein.

Er konnte Hermione nicht retten.

Sie würde ihn sowieso nicht wollen.

Sie wäre unsagbar wütend weil er sie so lange hatte warten lassen.

Sie würde ihm nie verzeihen.

Vielleicht dachte sie in ihren gemeinsamen Stunden an das Wiesel.

Bei dem letzten Gedanken wusste Draco, dass dies nicht seine Ängste waren, sondern die, die ihm von den Dementoren eingepflanzt wurden.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab gen Himmel und die Luft um ihn schien zu zittern.

Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, doch dies verwirrte selbst ihn.

„Expecto Patronum!" donnerte er Richtung Himmel und die Pyramide unter ihm begann zu beben.

Ein gleisend helles Licht schien die ganze Welt zu erleuchten. Draco hatte Mühe, seinen Griff um den Zauberstab zu halten.

Aus der Spitze des schwarzen Holzstabes schoss immer mehr Licht und formte sich hoch über seinem Kopf zu einem riesigen Ungetier zusammen.

Erst als die Dementoren darum zu explodieren schienen, und sein Patronus durch die Lüfte stürzte, erkannte Draco einen riesigen Drachen.

Das war nicht seine übliche Patronusform. Er kannte keinen Fall, in dem der Patronus sich im Laufe der Zeit änderte. Doch Draco bezweifelte auch, dass ein anderer Mensch in seinem Leben so eine tiefe Veränderung durchgemacht hatte, wie er es getan hat.

Verwirrender war, dass der Patronus die Dementoren nicht vertrieb, sondern sie aufzufressen schien. Viel Zeit zum grübeln blieb ihm nicht, denn der riesige Drache kam mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zugestürzt, und das einzige, was Draco in dem Moment einfiel, war, seinen Zauberstab in die Lüfte zu halten, in der Hoffnung, der Drache würde es darauf abgesehen haben, darin zurückzukehren, anstatt ihn zu verspeisen.

Tatsächlich lag er richtig in seiner Vermutung und nachdem seine Augen sich wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er keinen einzigen Dementoren mehr am Himmel.

„Du nützliches kleines Biest" flüsterte er dem silbernen Drachen in seiner Hand zu.

Am Brunnen angekommen, hielt er seinen Zauberstab in die Öffnung und sorgte für Licht.

Es war der einzige offensichtliche Weg ins Innere der Pyramide und Draco würde einen Teufel tun, und sich unachtsam in die Dunkelheit zu stürzen.

Der Zauber erhellte einen unsagbar langen Schacht, der nicht zu enden schien.

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, doch beim letzten Lesen, fiel mir auf, dass ich etwas an meinem Schreibstil ändern muss._

_Verzeiht mir, dass ich mich oftmals etwas ‚schwierig' ausdrücke.. Ich versuche das abzustellen…_

_Wie immer sind Reviews gern gesehen und dies mal nehmt ihr damit automatisch an einem Gewinnspiel für 100.000 Euro teil *lüg* :D_

_Also haut in die Tasten, egal ob ‚nette' oder ‚schwierig zu beantwortende' Reviews… ich komm schon damit klar ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ich freue mich, euch zum nächsten Kapitel begrüßen zu dürfen :D_

_Zu erst die Antworten auf eure Feedbacks:_

_EwiTwin1: Ich war echt baff… grandios?? =D danke… wirklich. Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist er ja auch ein verzogener Bengel ;) Und zu der Rettung… lass uns einfach sagen, dass sie sich gegenseitig retten, auf ihre ganz eigene Weise ;) was kein Charadeath ausschließt, dazu äußere ich mich gar nicht =)ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel sich auch dein Review verdient, es ist eines meiner liebsten =)_

_Mary Marvellous: Zuerst zu dem Zimmerdilemma… bei uns hier im Norden zählen die Küche, Bad, sowie der Flur nicht als „Zimmer", weswegen ein Schlafzimmer, Wohnstube und eine Bibliothek innerhalb einer Wohnung für mich dann drei an der Zahl sind ;) Die Startrekreihe kenne ich nicht, nein… Wobei ich dir zustimme, dass ich mich in der Prophezeiung und diesem aristokratischen bis altertümlichen Schreibstil ziemlich schwer tue… zu der Thematik mit dem beta-lesen, ich denke auch, dass es sinnvoll wäre mir eine Betaleserin zuzulegen, ich habe nur Schwierigkeiten, mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass ich mich damit von einer anderen Person abhängig mache, was das updaten betrifft… dennoch hoffe ich, dass du trotz der zahlreichen Fehler die Story genießen kannst und freue mich, wenn dir das ein weiteres Review wert ist, hoffentlich bis bald =)_

_Nessi C.: Du hast mir meinen schrecklichen Tag mit deinem Review wirklich versüßt =) nun kann ich doch noch beruhigt schlafen *lach* ja, der Brief kommt von mir, danke, dass er dir so gefällt =)_

_Und am Ende noch ein Mal ein gaaaanz fettes Dankeschön für dein Review :D und ich werde mich bemühen, ganz schnell zu posten, doch dann musst du dich auch beeilen mit deiner Story :P_

**Kapitel 10**

**Die Zeit**

Alles um sie herum war ein bunter Strudel aus Farben. Sie konnte ihre Augen auf keinen klaren Punkt fokussieren.

Ihr Kopf begann sich im gleichen Takt wie ihre Organe zu drehen.

Sich übergeben oder in Ohnmacht fallen?

Auch wenn Hermione schon schwierigere Entscheidungen treffen musste, fand sie keinen Entschluss.

Grade als sie sich für die Ohnmacht entschieden hatte begann die Welt aufzuhören sich zu drehen und die Farben definierten sich zu Formen.

Mit einem Ruck kam sie auf einem harten, staubigen Boden zum liegen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, ihre Augen schmerzten.

Blind tastete sie sich zu einer nächstgelegenen Wand und kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

Sie musste klar denken. In Gedanken spulte sie die letzten Momente vor dem Sog aus Farben vor ihrem inneren Auge ab.

Sie saß am Frühstückstisch. Draco. Ja, Draco war da. Und dann… Sie stritten. Sie stritten wegen.. Weshalb? Sie konnte sich an keinen Grund erinnern, nur daran wie es endete. Sie wollte allein das Haus verlassen. Er aber folgte ihr auf den Fersen. Wo wollte sie hin?

Zur Buchhandlung. Natürlich, sie erinnerte sich, wie sie die Regalreihen auf und abschritt und mit den Fingern voller Ehrfurcht über einige der alten Schätze im Regal strich.

Doch wo war Draco in ihrer Erinnerung? Sie wusste wage, dass er ihr in die Buchhandlung gefolgt war.

War dies hier vielleicht eine Retourkutsche dafür, dass sie ihn auf dem Weg ignorierte?

Erst musste sie herausfinden wie dies hier begann.

Zurück zum Punkt, in dem sie die Regalreihen entlang ging. Sie konnte fast hören wie sie die Buchrücken mit ihren Fingerspitzen entlang strich.

Moment.

Sie hörte etwas. Etwas bewegte sich auf sie zu und strich dabei über den Boden. Nein. Das Geräusch entrann einem Punkt über dem Boden. Also die Wände.

Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch sie schmerzten noch zu sehr.

Das Buch! Ja, ganz genau. Da war ein Buch. Ein kleines unscheinbares Buch. Warum hat sie es berührt?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie hat es geöffnet.

Da war sie! _Sie_!

Hermione Granger, portraitiert in einem unbekannten Buch.

_WILLKOMMEN ZUHAUSE! _

„Seid ihr fertig?" fragte sie eine weibliche, herablassende Stimme.

Schlagartig hörten ihre Augen auf zu brennen und ihre Sinne verschärften sich.

Hermione schlug die Augen auf. An diesem Ort herrschte gedimmtes Licht, die Wand an der sie lehnte war aus rot-braunem Stein, genau wie der Boden.

Unzählige Goldene Statuen, sowie Pokale, Münzen und ein großer Sarg herrschten in diesem Raum.

Automatisch suchte sie nach einem Ausgang, erspähte aber nichts. Verzweifelt schnellte ihr Kopf in alle Richtungen. Vergebens.

„Verzweifelt nicht. Nun seid ihr in Sicherheit." Sprach die gleiche Stimme, doch dies mal in einem beruhigenden, freundlichen Ton.

Ihre Augen schnellten zu der Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme vermutete.

Hermione jappste nach Luft.

Wie konnte ihr die riesige, nachtblaue Gestalt entgehen?

Langsam schritt eine Katze, mit glänzendem Fell, riesigen goldenen Augen, spitzen Ohren, und einem Ausmaß, so hoch wie eine Garage auf sie zu.

„Nessalya" wisperte Hermione. Sie war nicht fähig mehr Worte über ihre Lippen zu bringen.

Dieses Wesen brachte ihre ganze Faszination, ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe zum Schönen, so hervor, dass Hermione glaubte, sie könnte dieses Gefühl anfassen.

„Dies ist der Name, den meine Ahnen für mich erwählten." Ihre riesigen goldenen Augen waren auf Hermione geheftet, wanderten an ihrem zierlichen Körper entlang und fanden den Weg zu einem paar kleineren, golden schimmernden Augen.

„Wieso bin ich hier? Habt ihr mich hergeholt?" fragte Hermione mit sicherer Stimme. Sicherer, als sie sich fühlte.

Sie wusste aus den Büchern, dass zu Nessalyas Lebzeiten, sich nur Geliebte mit ‚du' ansprachen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, wo sie sehr dankbar dafür war ein Bücherwurm zu sein.

„Nein. Ihr habt euch hier hergebracht. Nach Hause." Sagte sie.

„Dies hier ist nicht mein Zuhause. Mein Zuhause ist…" ihre Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

„Bei ihm?" fragte Nessalya in einem harschen Ton und übersprang den Sarg, die einzige Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Ungewollt fing Hermione an zu zittern und rückte noch etwas näher an die Wand.

Nessalya schien davon unbeeindruckt und streifte sie im vorbeigehen mit ihrem langen, peitschenden Schwanz.

Als hätte sie die Angst aus Hermione gewischt, fing diese an zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.."

Nessalya blickte auf sie zurück, legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Ich.. ich weiß nicht wo mein Zuhause ist." Sprach Hermione in gebrochener Stimme.

Die ägyptische Gottheit antwortete nicht, sondern begann um einzelne Statuen zu streifen, welche nicht ansatzweise so groß waren wie sie.

Immer wieder wisperte es durch die Grabstätte. _Ich weiß es nicht_.

Jedoch ohne, dass Hermione ihren Mund öffnete.

„Ihr seid nicht bei ihm Zuhause. Liebt ihr ihn?"

Ein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck trat auf Hermiones Gesicht aufgrund der intimen Frage.

„Ihr wisst es nicht?" fragte die Katze im spöttischen Ton. Ihre Augen verließen die Hermiones nie.

Hermione war nicht gewillt die Frage zu beantworten, geschweige denn noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren während in London sich der größte Krieg der Menschheit anbahnte.

„Dumbledore schickt mich. Vielleicht habt ihr von ihm gehört?" fragte Hermione.

„Von ihm gehört? Ich sitze seit Jahrtausenden in meinem Grab, wie bitte soll ich von irgendetwas oder irgendwem hören?" fragte Nessalya gereizt.

Hermione konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

Die Katze peitschte gereizt mit ihrem Schwanz und legte sich vor Hermione nieder.

„Was.." sprach sie mit brummender Stimme. „Was belustigt euch so?" Ihre Augen stachen durch das gedämmte Licht.

„Man sagt, ich sei die schlaueste Hexe meines Alters." Kicherte Hermione.

Nun gab auch Nessalya ein belustigtes Schnurren von sich.

„Es gibt wohl nicht allzu viele eurer Art?" fragte sie im Sing-Sang Ton.

„Oh. Doch, allein an dem Internat, welches ich besuchte, gibt es über 600 Schüler der Zauberei." Sagte Hermione.

Die Katze nickte wissend.

„Ich habe nicht von Dumbledore gehört. Doch ich kenne ihn." Sagte sie.

„Ihr kennt ihn? Aber ihr seid seit rund Viertausend Jahren hier drin. Wie könnt ihr ihn kennen? Selbst Dumbledore ist nur ein menschliches Wesen. Er ist maximal 80 Jahre alt." Sagte Hermione verwirrt.

„Ein sehr rationales Mädchen seid ihr. Deswegen halten euch alle für schlau. Ihr haltet euch nur an errungene Fakten. Gibt es einen Phönix namens Fawk in dem Besitz Dumbledores?"

„Ja.. Fawks.. Er ist Dumbledores Haustier." Sagte Hermione.

„Haustier?" fragte Nessalya. „Dummes, dummes Ding. Ein Phönix ist kein ‚Haustier', er ist ein Begleiter, ein Freund."

Nun wurde Hermione sauer. Dumm? Selbst wenn diese Katze 10.000 Jahre alt wäre, sie würde sich nicht als dumm beschimpfen lassen.

„Tja wisst ihr, Katzen allerdings werden als Haustier gehalten. Ich selbst besaß ein äußerst aufmerksames Exemplar." Zischte Hermione.

Das Gesicht Nessalyas gefror zu Eis. Sie wetzte ihre Krallen an dem steinernen Boden und hinterließ tiefe Furchen.

„In meinem Land sind wir heilig, niemand würde uns in Gefangenschaft halten. Niemand wagt es." Sagte Nessalya tödlich ruhig.

„Ich würde es immer wieder tun. Ich liebte meinen Kater. Er war für lange Zeit mein einzig wahrer Freund. Es beruhigte mich ihn zu streicheln und von meinen Kämpfen zu erzählen, während er auf meinem Schoß lag und ich denke er hat jedes Wort verstanden. Am Ende gab er sein Leben für meines." Den letzten Satz flüsterte Hermione nur.

„Erzählt mir davon. Bitte" Nessalya legte sich wieder vor Hermione nieder.

„Ich.. Ich kam von Forschungen nach Hause, nach dem Tod eines unsagbaren Monsters, durch dessen Hände viele unschuldige Menschen sterben mussten. Seine.. Seine Anhänger.. Sie haben mich in meiner Wohnung erwartet. Um sich an mir zu rächen." Sie verstummte für kurze Zeit und wenige Tränen rannten ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Ich öffnete die Tür und wurde sofort gepackt und gegen meine Garderobe geschleudert. Sie versuchten mich zu fesseln, doch ich wehrte mich zu sehr, ich bekam einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf und das nächste was ich wahr nahm war, dass Krummbein, mein Kater, fauchend in das Gesicht eines der Angreifer sprang und ihm beide Augen auskratzte.

Doch da waren zwei Angreifer an der Zahl und der andere feuerte Flüche auf ihn herab. Ich lähmte ihn, sobald ich meinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte, doch der andere, blinde, hat wahllos einen Todesfluch in meine Richtung abgefeuert. Ich wäre gestorben. Doch Krummbein warf sich vor meine Brust und starb an meiner Stelle."

Immer wieder wurde ihre Erzählung durch ihr eigenes Schluchzen unterbrochen. Sie vermisste ihren Kater mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

„Es ist eine große Ehre, die Loyalität einer Katze für sich gewinnen zu können. Doch dass ein Kater sein Leben für ihres opfert, beweist, dass ihr ein reines Herz habt."

_So rein, wie es das älteste Blut nicht wird sein._

Nessalya drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Hermione auffordernd an.

„Könntet ihr?" dies war weniger eine Bitte als ein Befehl.

„Ich… Ja.. Natürlich." Hermione näherte sich auf allen Vieren der Katzen und strich vorsichtig durch ihr Fell. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an.

So weich, dass Hermione das Gefühl hatte, ihre Hand würde durch eine Flüssigkeit gleiten.

Nessalya schnurrte zufrieden, doch Hermione wusste, dass ihr die Katze diese Berührungen nur gestattete, damit Hermione sich selbst beruhigte und die Tränen bekämpfte. Und sie fand es half ziemlich gut.

„Zurück zu Dumbledore," sprach Nessalya zwischen ihrem Schnurren. „Ihr sagt er besitzt immer noch seinen Phönix. Und nun stellt euch vor, Dumbledore besäße die gleichen Eigenschaften wie dieses Vogelwesen. Alle Einhundert Jahre zerfällt Albus Dumbledore zu Asche und Staub, um nur wenige Momente danach als Junger Mann wieder daraus aufzuerstehen."

Hermiones Hand erstarrte. Dumbledore sollte die Eigenschaften eines Phönixes besitzen?

Sie ließ ihre Gedanken um diese Information kreisen und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass Dumbledore sie mehr als nur ein Mal überrascht hatte, und es anhand seiner Weisheit nur logisch war, dass er älter war, als er wirkte.

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sie ein Fauchen von Nessalya vernahm, worauf sie automatisch das Kraulen durch das seidige Fell wieder aufnahm.

„Das heißt ihr kanntet Dumbledore persönlich. Das ist gut. Er schickte mich zu euch, aufgrund dieses Monsters, von dem ich sprach. Wir haben es nicht besiegt. Es ist stärker denn je und bereitet sich auf den schlimmsten Gegenschlag in der Geschichte unseres Seins vor. Dumbledore bat mich um ein Gespräch und berichtete mir von einer Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass eine junge Frau das Monster vernichten wird, mit einer tiefen, uralten Kraft. Er sagte ich sei diese junge Frau und die Macht sei in euch verborgen, oder ihr würdet über diese Macht wachen."

Nessalya hatte die Augen geschlossen. Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Worten lauschte, oder aufgrund der Streicheleinheiten döste.

„Wollt ihr wissen, was ich denke?" fragte die Katze, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

„Ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar." Entgegnete Hermione.

Die Katze nickte und fuhr fort.

„Ich denke Dumbledore hat Recht. Ich weiß von welcher Macht er spricht. Doch sagt mir, wie kommt es, dass ihr dieser Macht gewachsen seid?" sie drehte den Kopf in Hermiones Richtung und sah ihrer Hand zu, wie sie sanft über ihr Fell strich.

„Eure Hände sind sanft, so wie euer Wesen. Doch ich kann spüren, dass durch eure Hände viele Wesen ihr Ableben fanden. Wer waren sie?" fragte Nessalya.

„Anhänger des Monsters. Ich verteidigte mein Leben. Und das Leben von… Ihm." Sagte Hermione leise.

Sie wusste nicht, als was sie Draco bezeichnen sollte, und sie wusste, dass Nessalya wusste von wem sie sprach. Sie fragte ob sie bei _Ihm_ zu Hause sei.

„Tatet ihr es aus Liebe?" fragte Nessalya.

„Nein." Antwortete Hermione wahrheitsgemäß. „Aus Loyalität und Rache."

Die Katze nickte erneut wissend und legte ihren schönen Kopf nieder.

„Eine wirkungsvolle Mischung. Ich bin sicher ihr gebt einen starken Gegner in einer Schlacht ab. So wie ich, vor meinem Tod. Man unterschätzte mich wegen meinem zarten Äußeren. Sie nahmen mir meinen Körper. Doch meine Seele bekamen sie nie.

Wisst ihr von der Lehre der Zeit?" fragte Nessalya, die Augen nun wieder geschlossen.

„Ich weiß, dass Dinge sich in ähnlicher Form wiederholen, und dass es ein Gesetz der Zeit gibt. Dass man die Vergangenheit nicht verändern darf, allerdings habe ich gegen diese Regel schon verstoßen. Um Leben zu retten." Antwortete Hermione.

„Ganz genau. Dinge wiederholen sich immer wieder. Doch sagt mir eines, schlaueste Hexe eures Alters. Wenn die Dinge sich immer wieder wiederholen, und man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern darf. Wie ändert man dann die Zukunft?" fragte Nessalya in einem sanften Ton.

Hermiones Kiefer berührte fast ihre Brust. Während sie hier mit einem uralten Wesen saß, weiser, als sie es je sein würde, kam sie sich unsagbar klein vor, besonders wenn sie grade von ihr als die schlaueste Hexe ihres Alters betitelt wurde.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Flüsterte Hermione nur.

Wieder ein Nicken der Katze.

„Genau hier liegt das Problem. Wenn die Vergangenheit nicht aufgearbeitet wird, verändert wird, wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern. Ihr werdet dieses Monster besiegen. Doch eure Nachfahren werden es mit einem weitaus schlimmeren Monster zutun kriegen, wenn ihr das Jetzt nicht ruhen lasst und es bewältigt. Versteht ihr?"

Hermione nickte.

„Erzählt mir von euch, ihr müsst viel Leid erlitten haben, um meiner Macht würdig zu sein. Wer ist der Grund gewesen für eure genommene Rache?"

Hermione überlegte lange bevor sie antwortete, ohne aufzuhören Nessalya zu streicheln. Es half ihr auf seltsamste Weise bei der Findung der Richtigen Antwort.

„Der Grund meiner Rache, war der gleiche Grund meiner Loyalität." Sagte sie.

„_Er_ war es, richtig?" fragte Nessalya.

„Ja. Er hat mir mein junges Leben Jahre lang zur Hölle gemacht."

„Warum?" fragte die Katze.

„Der Krieg, den die Zauberwelt seit Jahren austrägt basiert auf Rassismus. Basiert auf Blut. Die Zauberer, welche in Zauberfamilien geboren wurden, legen großen Wert darauf, in ihrer Erblinie keinen nicht-magischen Menschen zu finden. _Er_, mit Namen Draco Malfoy, ist in einer solchen Familie geboren. Allesamt reich, schön, reinblütig und skrupellos."

Hermione seufzte.

„Ich hingegen, stamme aus einer nicht-magischen Familie. Meine Eltern wussten bis zu meiner Einladung für das Zauberinternat nicht einmal, dass Magie existierte. Die Grangers sind keineswegs arm, doch auch nicht reich. Ich bin keine Schönheit und habe von Draco die liebevollen Spitznamen ‚Schlammblut' und ‚Bücherwurm' bekommen. Er verhexte mich, so wie ich ihn. Wenige Male schlug ich ihn sogar und zwei Mal brachten wir uns zu Schulzeiten gegenseitig in Lebensgefahr. Draco hatte in der Schule viele Untergebene, die ihm dabei halfen mir das Leben zu erschweren. Ich denke nicht, dass dies sein eigener Glaube war, eher, dass sein Vater ihm alles eingebläut hat."

„Und wie war er dann der Grund eurer Loyalität?" fragte Nessalya, nun wieder mit erhobenen Kopf und neugierigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Seine Familie waren ausnahmslos Anhänger der dunklen Seite, des Monsters. Und sie waren nicht alleine, noch heute setzen reinblütige Zauberer mich herab, weil ich in einer nicht-magischen Familie geboren bin. Sie versuchen mich zu erniedrigen und mir weh zu tun. Weil sie alle die gleiche Ansicht wie Familie Malfoy haben. Draco jedoch, marschierte eines Tages ohne jegliche Angst in unser Hauptquartier und verlangte Dumbledore zu sprechen. Wir alle trauen Dumbledore mit unserem Leben, deswegen zweifelte keiner seine Entscheidung an, Draco in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen. Wir wussten, Dumbledore würde nie unser Leben aufs Spiel setzen."

Hermione erinnerte sich an den Moment in dem sie entdeckte, dass das funkeln Draco seiner Augen die beißende Intelligenz war. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so vor ihm gefürchtet und gleichzeitig so respektiert.

„Dumbledore teilte uns alle in Zweiergruppen ein. Draco und ich bildeten eine. Wir bereiteten uns gegenseitig auf den Krieg vor, mit eher unschönen Methoden anfangs. Doch mit der Zeit respektierten wir uns immer mehr. Keiner von uns beiden würde noch Leben, gäbe es den anderen nicht."

Abwesend kraulte Hermione Nessalya hinter dem Ohr.

„Und nach dem Krieg?" wollte die schnurrende Katze wissen.

„Nach dem Krieg waren die Vorurteile und die herablassende Art der Reinblüter nicht gänzlich verschwunden. Noch heute gibt es Aufstände."

„Ich meine euch und Draco Malfoy. Was passierte mit euch nach dem Krieg?"

„Ich.. Wir verloren uns aus den Augen. Unsere gemeinsame Aufgabe war beendet."

„Habt ihr an ihn gedacht?" Nessalya blickte sie aus halb geschlossenen Augen an.

„Selten. Mir ist erst aufgefallen, dass ich manchmal an ihn dachte, als ich ihn nach 5 Jahren wiedersah. Kurz darauf wurden wir zu Dumbledore bestellt."

„Weiß der Junge von der Prophezeiung?"

„Er ist ein Teil davon." Sagte Hermione, wobei sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Jetzt würde definitiv der unangenehme Teil der Unterhaltung kommen.

„Er war ein Teil davon? Erklärt mir das." Bat die Katze.

„Ich solle diese Macht nur erlangen und einsetzen können, so lang er der Bewohner meines Herzens ist, denke ich. Er ist ein Teil genau wie die Zauberer, welche mich wie Dreck behandelten ein Teil sind. Wie die Kämpfe, die Freuden und das Leid welches ich erfuhr."

Bitte frag nicht. Bitte tu es nicht.

„Er ist also der Bewohner eures Herzens?"

Hermione stöhnte.

„Ich.. Ich denke schon. Auf eine eigenwillige, verschrobene Art und Weise… ja." Antwortete sie.

„Was habt ihr geplant? Sein Vater würde euch niemals akzeptieren, geschweige denn, dass Draco Malfoy euch in einen Hinterhalt lenken könnte." Sagte Nessalya aufgebracht.

„Weshalb denkt ihr so?"

„Amenti." Flüsterte Nessalya.

„Wer?" spie Hermione aus. Irgendwo hatte sie diesen Namen schon ein Mal gehört. In einem ihrer Bücher vermutlich.

„Der Bewacher des Eingangs zur Unterwelt. Meine Liebe. Ihr erinnert euch, dass die Zeit Dinge immer wieder hervorruft? Das gleiche was euch in euren jungen Jahren mit Draco Malfoy passierte, traf mich in meiner Kindheit. Amenti und ich hassten uns. Wir gingen uns aus dem Weg, und wenn wir uns doch trafen, hetzten wir uns Katastrophen an den Hals. Es waren nicht wenige, die wir nur knapp überlebten. In der Jugend lernten wir uns lieben. Das Schicksal hat uns zusammengeführt. Doch Amentis Vater, der Herrscher der Unterwelt, wollte uns nicht zusammen sehen. Ein Geschöpf des Lichts mit seinem Sohn, der sein Erbe in der Unterwelt annehmen sollte. Er tötete mich. Amenti unternahm nichts zu meiner Rettung. Er schaute bei der Folter, die mir durch seinen Vater zuteil wurde zu. Mein Herz starb schon bei dem Blick in sein Gesicht. Alles was ich sah war eisige Kälte. Und ich befürchte, wenn ihr euch mit Draco einlasst, wird auch sein Vater euch töten." Erklärte Nessalya.

„All das ist euch passiert? Davon.. Davon stand nichts in den Büchern. Das ist… schrecklich."

Hermione saß vor der Katze und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Dieses schöne Geschöpf hatte schreckliche Dinge durchlebt und war auf grausame Weise gestorben. Niemand hatte so etwas verdient.

„Aber… Dracos Vater… Er ist tot." Stammelte Hermione.

Nessalya richtete wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermione.

„Er ist tot?"

„Ja..ähm.. er starb während des Krieges. Sein Sohn kämpfte nicht auf seiner Seite."

„Wer tötete ihn?" fragte Nessalya.

„Ich" flüsterte Hermione.

Wieder eines dieses wissenden Nickens von Nessalya.

„Gutes Mädchen."

Doch dann erstarrte die Katze erneut.

„Ihr habt die Zukunft verändert." Wisperte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Nun verstand Hermione.

„Ich habe die Vergangenheit verändert." Ihre Stimme war kaum wahrzunehmen.

Doch Nessalya nickte.

„Amenti" flüsterten beide im Chor.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Hermione.

„Er müsste die Unterwelt beherrschen, wenn sein Vater nicht mehr ist."

„Weiß er über euren Verbleib?" wollte Hermione wissen.

„Nein. Sein Vater ließ ihn nie wissen, wo meine Grabstätte ist. Er wusch sich von seiner Sünde rein indem er mir eine Grabstätte erbauen ließ. Doch Amenti war zu der Zeit schon längst an seinem vorhergesehenen Platz. Dem Tor zur Unterwelt."

„Das ist ja schrecklich. Dann kann er euch nicht finden!" rief Hermione aus.

„Kleines Kätzchen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich für ihn nicht extra eine neue Plage erschaffen würde, um ihn darin untergehen zu lassen. Ihr habt ein reines Herz, doch nicht jeder nennt ein solches sein eigen. Amenti ließ mich sterben um seinen Vater stolz zu machen und in seiner Gunst zu stehen.-"

„Nein!" rief Hermione dazwischen. „Ihr sagt sein Vater war ein schreckliches Wesen. Amenti hatte sicher nur Angst!"

„Angst?" Nessalya verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Angst ist ein törichteres Gefühl als die Liebe. Beide erhalten uns am Leben, während sie uns zerstören. Sagt mir Menschenmädchen, warum fürchtet ihr etwas, was ihr nicht kennt? Amenti hätte nie genau sagen können was passiert wäre, hätte er sich gegen seinen Vater gestellt."

„Ihr habt Recht, doch Angst lähmt. Ich bin sicher, dass er nach eurem Tod liebend gern mit euch getauscht hätte. Wenn Amentis Vater auch nur geringste Ähnlichkeit mit Dracos Vater hatte, dann kann ich Amenti verstehen." Murmelte Hermione.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Doch der einzige Grund, weshalb mich die Sehnsucht all die Jahre nicht zerfressen hat, ist dass ich Amenti wieder hasse. Mehr als je zuvor. Hätte sein Vater mich nicht getötet, hätten wir uns wohl irgendwann gegenseitig vernichtet. Wo wir wieder bei der Frage der Zeit sind."

Nessalya lächelte wehmütig und Hermione entging das nicht.

„Wisst ihr, Hermione. Ihr könntet hier bei mir bleiben. Der herrschende Krieg zieht an uns vorbei. Ihr seid sicher vor dem Monster. Und vor Draco Malfoy." Schlug sie vor.

„Es ist eine Ehre und ich danke euch für euer Angebot." Sagte Hermione.

Flüsternd fügte sie hinzu: „Doch ich kann nicht bleiben."

Nessalya schien sichtlich empört, dass die junge Hexe ihr Angebot des Friedens und der Sicherheit ablehnte.

Doch sie beruhigte sich schnell und ihr verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem schelmischen.

„Lasst uns ein Spiel spielen." Schlug die Katze vor.

„Ein Spiel?" Unbehagen breitete sich in Hermione aus. Katzen waren für ihre List bekannt.

„Richtig. Wenn Draco Malfoy euch findet, und es schafft an diesen Ort zu gelangen, bekommt ihr eure Macht, wenn nicht, bleibt ihr hier bei mir und lebt wie eine Göttin."

Ihre Augen blitzten.

„Und… und wenn ich nicht mitspielte?" fragte Hermione mehr als vorsichtig.

„Dann.." sagte Nessalya während sie Hermione mit einer ausgefahrenen Kralle über den Arm strich „Dann sterbt."

Hermione schluckte hart.

„Ihr werdet ihm seine Suche erschweren, werdet ihr?" fragte sie tränenerstickt.

„Wo wäre sonst der Spaß?" fragte Nessalya gelangweilt.

„Bitte. Bringt ihn nicht um." Flehte Hermione. „Er ist nicht wie Amenti. Er hat sich gegen seinen Vater entschieden. Er hat für das richtige gekämpft. Bitte bringt ihn nicht um."

Nessalya überlegte lang bevor sie antwortete.

„Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen. Ihr seit erschöpft."

Mit diesen Worten strich ihr pelziger langer Schwanz über Hermiones Körper, worauf Hermione sich vom Boden erhob.

Sie fühlte eine Leichtigkeit, die sich nicht beschreiben ließ. Sie schwebte ca. zwei Meter über den Boden und fühlte eine leuchtende Wärme um sich herum. Goldene Lichtstrahlen umarmten sie und hielten sie in zärtlicher Gefangenschaft. Augenblicklich schlief sie ein.

Entfernt nahm sie die sanften Worte Nessalyas wahr.

„Von wegen keine Schönheit."


	11. Chapter 11

_Dank geht wieder an die lieben Reviewer und an die Leute, die meine Story zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben._

_DnA: Ich versichere dir, dass ich jetzt ein Mal wöchentlich poste ;) na wenn es dir von mal zu mal besser gefällt, dann warten wir mal das nächste Kapitel ab :D_

_Nessi C.: Ich werde es Draco ausrichten, mal sehen was passiert ;) Aber in diesem Kapitel wird er dir hoffentlich zeigen, dass er einiges auf sich nimmt, um sie zu retten ;) Dein neues Chap wurde von mir sofort ermittelt und natürlich auch kommentiert :D_

_EwilTwin1: Ach Vera. Du bist ja wirklich herrlich. Deine Reviews sind wirklich sehr lieb. Ich kriege jedes Mal eine ganz ungesunde, rote Gesichtsfarbe *lach* Frag mich bitte nicht, wie ich immer auf solche Ideen komme. Ich weiß es manchmal selbst nicht. Ich habe aber schon eine Idee für meine nächste Story, vielleicht kann ich dir mal davon erzählen und du sagst mir, was du davon hältst =)Und es wird definitiv ein Charakter sterben, ob es nun eine Haupt- oder Nebenrolle treffen wird, verrate ich nicht ;)_

**Kapitel 11 - Mögen die Spiele beginnen**

Toll.

Wirklich.

Ganz toll.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er schon in dem Brunnen den schlauchartigen Tunnel hinunter kletterte.

Etwa 4 Mal erwägte er, seine Beine und Arme einzuziehen, und sich fallen zu lassen.

Hätte er geahnt, dass ihn der Eingang schon so sehr in seinem Zeitplan zurückwerfen würde, wäre er früher gekommen.

Pünktlich zu Mitternacht, wenn der Vollmond die Welt beherrschen würde, musste er sie gefunden haben.

Ihm blieben weniger als 4 Stunden, und nur Merlin wusste, welches Ausmaß diese verfluchte Grabstätte nehmen würde.

Erneut schickte er einen Lichtblitz in den ellenlangen Tunnel unter ihm.

Diesmal konnte er das Ende des Tunnels erspähen, und sprach einen Schwebezauber auf sich, der seinen Fall für wenige Sekunden verlangsamen würde.

An seinem ersten Etappenziel angekommen, erleuchtete vor ihm ein langer Gang, die Fackeln entzündeten sich an den Wänden und ließen ihn viele weitere Hieroglyphen erkennen.

Wäre Hermione bei ihm, würde er die nächsten Stunden damit verbringen, die Zeichen zu entziffern und übersetzen. Doch er erlaubte sich nicht, weitere, kostbare Zeit aufs Spiel zu setzen, um sich mit Banalitäten aufzuhalten.

Wenige Zeichen kamen ihm bekannt vor, erschreckend oft zierte das Zeichen für _Tod_ die Wände.

Tod. Dracos linke Braue schoss in die Höhe. Tod. Es war für ihn so offensichtlich, dass ihm die Aussicht auf todbringende Kreaturen so gar nicht zusetzte, dass es doch schon fast wieder beängstigend war.

Dies hier war seine persönliche Aufgabe, und jedes Wesen, welches es wagte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, würde ihn kennenlernen.

Der Tod war ein Geschäft, welches Draco Malfoy beherrschte. Würde es nötig sein, würde er hier und heute sein Meisterwerk vollbringen.

Mit raschen Schritten durchquerte er den langen Flur, sehr darauf bedacht, nichts zu berühren, keine Gegenstände zu streifen.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten gelangte er in eine Sackgasse.

Fast hätte er vor Frustration geschrien.

Wieder waren Hieroglyphen auf der störenden Wand abgebildet.

Die einzige, die ihm bekannt vorkam, war eine Art Pfeil, nach unten gerichtet.

Ähnlich wie das Zeichen in dem Brief für _Unterwelt_.

Unten.

Natürlich.

Er war in einer Pyramide, die auf dem Kopf gestellt war, an sich war er unten. Würde er alles auf den Kopf stellen, dann musste er nach _oben._

Also bedeutete der Pfeil nicht, dass er nach unten musste, sondern nach oben.

Er stand auf der Wanddecke, nicht auf dem Boden.

Er wagte einen Blick nach unten und entdeckte einen kleinen Silbernen Knauf, vom Sand und der Zeit ziemlich mitgenommen.

Vorsichtig entfernte er mit seinem Zauberstab den Sand und Dreck um den Knauf, so dass eine Falltür zum Vorschein kam.

Dass er eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Falltüren hatte, brachte ihn nun nicht weiter.

Ohne zu zögern umschloss er den Knauf mit seinen Langen, starken Fingern und stemmte die aus Stein bestehende Falltür nach oben.

Doch es war nichts zu erkennen.

Die pure Dunkelheit herrschte in dem quadratischen Loch.

So leise, dass er es fast nicht wahrgenommen hätte, näherte sich ein Geräusch. Etwas kriechendes, nein. Etwas Schleifendes. Es erinnerte an ein Bein, welches hinter sich hergezogen wurde.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich tiefer über das Loch, um auszumachen, wie weit entfernt es war.

Plötzlich war etwas Festes um seinen Hals geschlossen.

Verdammt.

Das Geräusch kam nicht aus dem unter ihm liegenden Gang.

Sein Angreifer war hinter ihm gewesen.

Er versuchte mit beiden Händen die Kraft, welche sich immer mehr um seine Kehle zusammenzog, zu entfernen.

Der erste Eindruck war, dass ihn jemand würgte.

Doch als seine Fingerspitzen die Oberfläche der ‚Hände' berührte, spürte er keine Haut.

Es fühlte sich eher an wie Beton, Gestein.

Mit aller Macht versuchte er sich zu befreien, und schaffte es, sich ein Stück weit zu befreien.

Wenigstens weit genug, um Luft zu holen.

Er brach etwas, was seine Kehle zusammenschnürte, entzwei und vernahm ein entsetzliches Knacken.

Als wäre ein Knochen gebrochen.

Panik wallte in ihm auf. Würde er es nicht schaffen, sich in kürzester Zeit von diesem ‚Ding' zu befreien, würde er mit Sicherheit das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Er hob die Hand, in der er das längliche Stück des Steins hielt, und schlagartig verdoppelte sich seine Panik.

Es war kein Stein. Es war ein Finger.

Besser gesagt: ein Fingerknochen.

Dieser kurze Moment der Unachtsamkeit reichte aus, dass, was immer auch hinter ihm war, ihn durch die Falltüröffnung schubste.

Er holte tief Luft.

Ob aus Schreck, oder Erleichterung über den nun fehlenden Druck auf seinem Hals, war ihm ziemlich egal.

Im Fallen schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche und drehte sich glücklicherweise so, dass er nicht auf den Kopf fiel.

Ihn umhüllte tiefste Dunkelheit.

Grade als er versuchte, Licht mit seinem Zauberstab zu erzeugen, wurde er ihm aus den Händen gerissen.

Draco stemmte sich schnell an der Wand hoch, die er sicher in seinem Rücken behielt und versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erspähen.

_Guar guar guaaaaarrrrrrr _

Ein halbes Quaken, halb Lachen ertönte aus unmittelbarer Entfernung.

Sehr schön. Nun musste er sich auch noch von irgendeinem Mistding verspotten lassen.

Immer noch umklammerte er den Finger des Wesens.

Er schmiss ihn in die Dunkelheit hinein. Anders wusste er sich nicht zu helfen.

Nach weniger als einer Sekunde traf er sein Ziel.

Demnach war dieses Etwas weniger als 4 Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Komm schon, zeig dich!" spie er in die Dunkelheit.

Augenblicklich erhellte sich der Gang und gab die Details für Draco frei.

Draco zuckte bei dem Anblick der Kreatur so sehr zusammen, dass sein Kopf gegen die Mauer hinter ihm schlug.

_Guar guar guaaaaarrrrrrr _

Ja, danke.

„Nun muss ich dich vernichten." Sagte Draco im Geschäftston.

Das Skelett vor ihm, welches einzelne Gewebefetzen von Organen und Haut trug, sowie einen einzelnen Augapfel, in blauer Farbe, sah ihn mehr interessiert als erschrocken an.

„Jeder, der mich je verspottet hat, musste sterben." Erklärte Draco weiter.

Dass Potter und Weasley Ausnahmen waren, interessierte hier nicht.

Alles was er tun musste, war, dass Wesen abzulenken, mit blödem Geschwafel, so dass er sich unauffällig nähern konnte.

Die logischste Lösung für ihn war, dem Wesen das andere Auge zu stehlen.

Könnte es Draco nicht sehen, wäre er im Vorteil, nicht wahr?

Blitzschnell setzte er sein Vorhaben in die Tat um.

Zu dumm nur, dass er, bevor er auch nur in die Nähe dieses Abstrakten Gesichtes kommen würde, von dem steinernen Griff des Wesens aufgehalten wurde.

Doch anstatt sein Handgelenk, tat ihm wieder das rechte Bein weh.

Der Drache.

Warum hatte er nicht sofort daran gedacht?

Alles was heute geschah schien von dem Schmuckstück in seiner Hose abzuhängen.

Ähm.

In seiner Hosentasche.

Mit seiner freien Hand griff er in die Tasche und zog den Drachen hervor.

Er leuchtete, so wie bei den Dementoren.

Blitzschnell wich die wandelnde Leiche zurück.

Einem beinah ehrfürchtigen Gesichtsausdruck folgten kleine, wimmernde Geräusche.

Mit der Hand, welche den Drachen hielt voraus näherte er sich dem Geschöpf, welches mit jedem seiner Schritte weiter zurückwich.

Seinen Zauberstab erblickte er aus dem Augenwinkel und nahm ihn auf, ohne seinen Blick von der Leiche zu wenden.

Ob es ihm den Weg zur Grabstätte zeigen würde?

Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken ausweiten konnte, fing der Drache an, immer mehr zu leuchten und den ganzen Gang zu erstrahlen.

Aus dem Maul des Drachen stieg Rauch auf, besser konnte er die Transformierung nicht beschreiben. Immer mehr, so dass ein Mannshoher Drachenkopf vor ihm schwebte.

Die Leiche schrie nun, ein lautes, aber hohles Geräusch. Es klang… tot.

Die Umgebung schien erneut zu vibrieren, als könne man die Luft berühren, sie greifen.

Ein Sog bildete sich, ausgehend von dem rauchigen Kopf.

Draco stemmte die Hacken in den Boden und stellte sich zurück an die Wand.

Die Leiche, welche sich an den Boden krallte, rutschte unaufhörlich näher an die Quelle des Soges.

Und bei dem Rauch angekommen, schien sie immer mehr zu schrumpfen, bis sie mit einem kleinen Geräusch gänzlich verschwand.

Fast hätte Draco aufgeatmet.

Doch immer mehr Leichen erschienen aus dem Boden, allesamt wimmernd und schreiend.

Erschrocken beobachtete er zwei verweste Körper, die einst ein Junge und ein noch kleineres Mädchen gewesen sein mussten.

Auch an ihnen hingen Hautfetzen, Haarbüschel und Gewebereste.

Manche ihrer Knochen waren zertrümmert, standen in abstrakten Winkeln von deren Körpern ab.

Ob dies Touristen waren?

Alles Menschen, die im Laufe der Jahrtausende hier gestorben waren, weil sie sich verliefen?

Oder gar Menschen, die an dem Bau der Pyramide beteiligt waren?

Ein Glück, war Draco Malfoy kein Mensch des Mitgefühls, sonst hätte es ihm einen wirklichen Stich ins Herz versetzt, diese rund 20 armseligen Gestalten zu erblicken.

Als auch die letzte Leiche verschwunden war, hörte der Drache augenblicklich auf zu leuchten.

Stattdessen fing er an zu wachsen.

Nach ca. 3 Sekunden musste Draco ihn auf dem Boden absetzen, weil er zu schwer wurde.

Nach weiteren wenigen Sekunden musste er einige Schritte zurückweichen.

Als es schien, als wäre der Drache nun in voller Größe ausgewachsen, näherte Draco sich vorsichtig.

Grade als er seine Hand ausstreckte, regte sich das nun riesige Geschöpf.

„Nicht anfassen!" zischte der Drache.

„Heilige Maria." War alles was Draco entkam.

„Der junge Draco Malfoy, nehme ich an." Stellte der Drache fest.

Der Schock wich langsam von Draco, stattdessen fühlte er ein stechendes Gefühl der Missbilligung.

Wer sprach denn bitte so hochgestochen und wohlgeboren, aber stellte sich nicht ein Mal vor?

Oh. Ja.

Er selbst.

Wie auch immer, nur weil er sich so benahm, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er es sich von jemand anderem gefallen lassen würde.

„Und ich habe die Ehre mit…?" schnarrte Draco.

„Amenti, einstiger Bewacher des Tores zur Unterwelt, und seit einiger Zeit der Herrscher der Unterwelt." Sprach der Drache mit geschwellter Brust.

Wieso hat er sich das nicht gleich gedacht?

Wenn Hermione von Nessalya gefangen gehalten wurde, musste es ja so kommen, dass er sich mit dem anderen erwähnten Wesen abgeben musste.

Dass dieser ihm bis jetzt äußerst nützlich gewesen war, ließ Draco dabei außen vor.

„Ah ja. Sehr erfreut. Wie auch immer. Ich muss unseren netten Plausch leider unterbrechen. Ich habe zutun." Gab Draco wider.

Er setzte zum gehen an, doch nach einem weiteren Gedanken blieb er stehen und drehte sich nochmals um.

„Ich glaube ich habe einen Brief, der euch interessieren könnte." Sagte er.

„Ach ja?" sagte der Drache gelangweilt.

Dieses Spiel kam Draco mehr als bekannt vor. Wie oft hatte er Gleichgültigkeit in seinem bisherigen Leben vorgetäuscht, obwohl die Neugier ihn fast zerfressen hatte.

Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht von einem Drachen auf die andere Seite des Spielfelds kommandieren lassen.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, behalte ich diese Information doch für mich." Sagte er in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall.

Wieder wand er sich zum gehen.

„Ihr seid ein sehr törichter Junge." Sagte der Drache.

„Töricht?" fragte Draco entgeistert.

„Jap." Schnalzte Amenti.

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Sprecht!" befahl er.

Darauf blitze der Drache mit den Augen, so scharf, dass Draco die Luft zwischen ihnen brennen spüren konnte.

„Töricht." Sprach Amenti erneut. „Ihr dreht einem sehr gefährlichen und einflussreichen Wesen ohne Weiteres den Rücken zu. Ich bräuchte ein einziges Mal tief Luft holen, um euch umzubringen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das wagen würdet, ehrlich gesagt." Sagte Draco in seinem höhnischsten Tonfall. Könnte Hermione ihn nun hören, würde sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen.

„Ich habe Informationen, die ihr benötigt, welche außerdem beinhalten, dass ich euer direkter Nachfolger bin. Was denkt ihr würde eure geliebte Katzenlady sagen, wenn ihr kommt um euch zu entschuldigen, und im gleichen ach so tödlichen Atemzug gestehen müsst, dass ihr mich umbrachtet?" wollte Draco wissen.

Für den kürzesten Moment schien Amenti tatsächlich seine Chancen abzuwägen. Den nächsten Atem, den er ausließ, folgten kleine Rußwolken.

Gut, er war also wütend. Kein Grund für den jungen Malfoy, sich beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Wisst ihr, wir sind uns sehr ähnlich. Erzählt mir von dem Brief."

Draco kramte kurz in seiner Umhangtasche, entnahm ihr den Brief und begann zu lesen.

Als er endete, vernahm er ein leises Summen, welches von Amenti ausging.

„Wisst ihr, was das mit euch und dem Mädchen zutun hat?" fragte er schließlich.

„Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass uns eine Prophezeiung hier her brachte und Hermione, das Mädchen hier eine Macht erlangen muss, um die Zaubererschaft zu retten."

Der Drache nickte.

„Nessalya wird sie nicht gehen lassen."

„Was?!"

„Sie wird sie nicht gehen lassen."

„Das habe ich verstanden. Doch das wird sie müssen. Ich verlasse diesen Ort nicht ohne sie!" die letzten Worte schrie Draco.

„Dann werdet ihr sterben junger Zauberer. Nessalya ist ein sehr impulsives Wesen. Und ich befürchte, dass sie nach Viertausend Jahren immer noch wutentbrannt ist. Aus gutem Grund allerdings. Ich ließ sie vor langer Zeit von meinem Vater töten. Sie wird euch dafür bestrafen, das ist genau so gewiss, wie dass sie mir nicht verzeihen wird."

„Dann setzt ihr besser daran, dass die Katze euch verzeiht. Wenn ich Hermione nicht mitnehmen kann, werdet auch ihr euer Ende finden." Sagte Draco beunruhigend gelassen und ruhig.

„Solltet ihr versagen, werde ich mir ein neues Paar Schuhe aus euch schneidern lassen." Fügte er hinzu.

Der Drache musterte Dracos Drachenlederschuhe, die trotz der staubigen Umgebung glänzten wie frisch geputzt.

Plötzlich brach der Drache in ein für menschliche Ohren seltsames Gelächter aus.

„Ihr gefallt mir, junger Freund. Seit euch versichert, dass ich alles dafür tun werde Nessalyas Gunst zurück zu erlangen, doch einfach wird es nicht, dafür ist sie zu alt, zu lang hier eingesperrt, und zu verbittert." Gluckste Amenti.

„Na wunderbar." Hauchte Draco, während er mit den Augen rollte.

Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Amenti wollte viel über die heutige Zaubererschaft wissen und über die Prophezeiung, über Dracos Vater und die Art seines Todes.

„Eure Liebe hat euren Vater getötet? Vor euer Angesicht?" fragte er entgeistert.

„Ja." Antwortete der Blonde knapp. Ihm war dieses Thema nicht recht. Er war Hermione dankbar, dass sie ihn von diesem inneren Fluch, seinen Vater zu fürchten, erlöste. Nichtsdestotrotz hätte er es selbst tun müssen.

„Und wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

Draco zögerte.

„Ich denke was ich gefühlt habe war… Erleichterung"

Als er die Worte aus seinem eigenen Mund hörte, spürte er, dass sie wahr waren.

„Erleichterung? Ihr habt euren Vormund, euer Vorbild verloren."

„Mein Vater war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange kein Vorbild mehr für mich. Er war all das, was ich nie werden wollte und noch heute nie werden will."

Lange herrschte ein unbequemes Schweigen.

„Zu meiner Lebzeit war es nicht üblich den eigenen Vater in Frage zu stellen."

„Wozu haben wir unseren eigenen Kopf, wenn wir ihn nicht für eigene Entscheidungen benutzen?" fragte Draco dann.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen.

„Nessalya und ich hassten uns als Kinder. Ich habe Seuchen und Plagen erfunden um sie ihr an den Hals zu jagen." Begann er.

„Als sie in akuter Lebensgefahr schwebte, mit der einen Hand schon in der Unterwelt, habe ich angefangen sie zu lieben. Welch Ironie, nicht wahr? Ich lernte sie erst zu schätzen, als sie mir fast genommen wurde."

Wieder machte er eine Pause, während sie durch die nächste Falltür schlüpften.

„Wir teilten 4 Jahre unseres Lebens als Liebespaar. Doch unsere Liebe war zum scheitern verurteilt, mein Vater hasste die Geschöpfe des Lichts, sie taugten nichts, sagte er. Als ich ihm eröffnete, dass ich Nessalyas heiraten wollte, handelte er."

Draco kam das alles zu bekannt vor. Merlin, nicht auszudenken, was sein Vater getan hätte, hätte er eröffnet, Hermione heiraten zu wollen. Nicht, dass er darüber nachdachte, doch nun, wo er die Geschichte hörte, die sich vor über Viertausend Jahren abgespielt hatte, war er mehr als froh, dass sein Vater im Krieg starb. Noch jetzt schauderte es ihn, wenn er an den Ausdruck in Lucius Augen dachte, als er seinen einzigen Erben Seite an Seite mit einer Muggelgeborenen kämpfen sah.

„Er folterte sie Nächtelang, ließ sie immer wieder etwas Leben zurück gewinnen, bevor er sie schließlich tötete."

Draco schluckte.

Ja. In etwa so hätte er sich das mit seinem Vater auch vorgestellt.

„Wo wart ihr, als er sie umbrachte?" wollte Draco wissen.

Amenti hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Ich war dabei. Mein Vater zwang mich, dabei zuzusehen."

„Was? Und ihr habt nichts unternommen?"

„Nein, ich konnte nicht. Er hätte mich getötet. Als Herrscher der Unterwelt, hätte er mir nicht nur das Leben vor dem Tod zur Hölle gemacht, sondern auch das danach."

Draco fand, der Drache klang etwas bitter. Zu Recht, dachte er.

„Merlin, ihr seit ein elendiger Feigling." Sprach Draco. Mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinem Gefährten.

„Ja. In der Tat. Erst danach habe ich erfahren, dass es Dinge gibt, die mehr wert sind als das eigene Leben."

Diesmal blieb Draco stehen.

„Sie wird euch nie verzeihen." Sagte er. Die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass wenn diese zwei Wesen nicht wieder zusammenfanden, es sein Vorhaben, Hermione mit nach Hause zu nehmen, sichtlich erschweren würde.

Doch schnell wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Sand unter ihn zu vibrieren begann.

Draco und Amenti tauschten kurz Blicke aus.

Wieder standen sie vor einer Sackgasse.

„Könnt ihr die Hieroglyphen lesen?" fragte Draco den Drachen.

Gedankt wurde ihm dafür mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Natürlich" sagte der Blonde mit einem Augenrollen.

„Hier steht, dass wir ein Rätsel lösen müssen, bevor uns Einlass gewährt wird." Sprach Amenti.

„Wie lautet es?" wollte Draco wissen. Neugierig ließ er den Blick über die Bilder schweifen.

„Was vermisst man erst, wenn es vorüberzieht?

Was schmerzt, obwohl es Hoffnung birgt?

Was lässt dich am langen Arm verhungern, obwohl du nach nichts anderem hungerst?

Tötet dich und macht dich gleichzeitig lebendig?

Zieht schwingende Kreise, ohne Unterlass?

Trifft dich hart, berührt dich aber nicht?

Lässt dich euphorisch werden, während die letzte Hoffnung versiegt?

Nur die richtige Antwort wird dich durch diese Tür bringen…"

Amenti verstummte, und Draco besah ein letztes Mal die geschwungenen Rillen im Stein.

„Was denkt ihr? Wisst ihr es?"

Draco war sich sicher die Antwort zu kennen, und nach näheren Überlegungen passte alles zusammen. Die Prophezeiung, der Brief, einfach alles.

„Ich denke, junger Freund, dass dies kein richtiges Rätsel ist. Es gibt keine Antwort."

Doch Draco glaubte nicht an die Worte des Drachen. Wenn des Rätsels Lösung der einzige Weg zu Hermione war, dann gab es auch eine Lösung.

Als ihn die Erleuchtung traf, schalt er sich selbst, für seine langsame Auffassungsgabe.

„Ich glaub ich muss kotzen." Sagte er sachlich zu dem Drachen.

„Habt ihr einen empfindlichen Magen?" fragte Amenti, doch nicht besorgt.

„Nein, die Lösung ist so offensichtlich, und so Klischeehaft, dass mir davon schlecht wird."

Amenti bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, dann stöhnte er und blies wieder kleine Rußwolken durch den Gang.

„Lasst mich raten. Es ist wie immer und ohne Umschweife die alles verderbende Liebe?"

Bei Amentis letzten Worten begann die Wand vor ihnen zu vibrieren.

Draco bedachte Amenti mit einem Blick, der besagte, dass genau dies die Lösung war, welche auch ihm im Kopf schwebte.

Mit dem Vibrieren der Wand schwang ein ohrenbetäubender Gong mit und unpassender Weise überkam beide Gefährten das Gefühl der Endgültigkeit.

Mit einem letztem Rascheln zerfiel die störende Wand zu Staub und gab den Blick auf einen weiteren, nicht enden wollenden Gang frei.

Draco wollte den neuen Gang erkunden, wissend, dass nicht mehr viel Zeit bis Mitternacht verstreichen würde.

Doch Amenti stoppte ihn mit einem tiefen Grollen.

„Wartet."

Die nächsten Momente schweiften an Draco vorbei, wie in der Zeitlupe eines schlechten Filmes.

Er wandte seinen Kopf zurück zu Amenti, ohne seinen Körper vom Gehen abzuhalten.

Die Augen des Drachen weiteten sich mit Entsetzen, und das einzige, was Draco wahrnehmen konnte, als er seinen Kopf wieder dem bevor liegenden Gang zuwandte, war ein blitzender silberner Pfeil.

Das nächste, was er wahr nahm, war ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust und eine warme Flüssigkeit, welche langsam sein eigenes Rinnsal seinen Bauch hinunter bildete.

„Seht nicht hinunter!" befahl Amenti.

Der Drache legte einen schützenden Flügel um Draco, und Draco konnte weitere Pfeile an dem Flügel abprallen hören.

Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und ließ die Hand, welche er unbewusst auf die Wunde presste, sinken.

Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, der Kopf hing schlaff auf seinen Schultern.

„Könnt ihr es heilen?" fragte Amenti.

Er hatte seinen imposanten Kopf unter seinen Flügel gesteckt und musterte Draco.

Doch seine Kehle schnürte sich immer fester zusammen, und erschwerte ihm das Sprechen.

Alles was Draco entkam war ein heiseres Keuchen.

„Euer Stab. Erinnert euch! Als ihr die Himmelsboten verjagt habt. Kann er euch heilen?"

Das ägyptische Geschöpf klang voller Anteilnahme, stupste Draco vorsichtig mit seinen Nüstern an.

„Der Stab!" drängelte er.

„Stab…" wisperte Draco.

Kannte er einen Heilzauber, der eine klaffende Wunde, welche unter seiner rechten Brust begann, sich durch seine Rippen und Eingeweide züngelte, und in einem blutigen Loch in seinem Rücken endete, heilen konnte?

In der Tat.

Doch der Stab.

Wo war der Stab.

Draco versuchte seinen rechten Arm zu bewegen, doch blieb erfolglos.

Der große Blutverlust forderte seinen Tribut. Seine Gelenke wurden schwach und die Enden seiner Nerven wurden stumpf und unkontrollierbar.

Er verfolgte gebannt mit den Augen wie sein linker Arm sich in seine Umhangtasche schob.

‚Wie durch Zauberei' wunderte er sich.

Als er wieder zum Vorschein kam, hielten seine Finger den Zauberstab fest umschlossen.

Er war so müde. So fürchterlich müde.

Sicher könnte er den Zauber auch nach seinem Schläfchen ausführen, nicht wahr?

„Draco! Ihr müsst den Zauber sprechen!" rief Amenti aus weiter Ferne.

Amenti? Wo war er? Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Wenn er ausgeschlafen hätte, würde er ihn besuchen gehen.

Ob Drachen Quiddich spielen konnten? Sie konnten ja immerhin auch fliegen, oder?

Vielleicht sollte er Hermione fragen, sie wusste ja meist alles.

Sie mochte Quiddich nicht, war es so?

Wo war Hermione eigentlich?

Er mochte es nicht, ohne sie einzuschlafen.

Die kurze Zeit, in der er in den Genuss ihrer Gesellschaft kam, war die beste seines Lebens.

Vielleicht würde sie kommen wenn er sie rief?

Hermione.

Hermione!

„Hermione" wisperte er in seinem Versteck unter dem schützenden Flügel.

„Wisst ihr, sie wird es nicht überleben, wenn wir sie nicht finden. Wir müssen uns beeilen junger Freund." Redete Amenti auf ihn ein.

Nun konnte er Amenti wieder deutlicher hören. Er kam näher.

Hermione würde es nicht überleben.

Sie war in Gefahr!

Er würde sie finden und sie retten! Ja. So würde er es machen.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Nicht." Hisste Amenti. „Zuerst müsst ihr eure Wunden versorgen. Führt den Zauber aus."

Zauber? Wovon sprach dieses Geschöpf? Und warum spürte er plötzlich einen so stechenden Schmerz in der Brust?

Blitzschnell schoss die Gegenwart auf ihn ein.

Ein Pfeil!

Er führte in Gedanken den Zauber aus, welche Die Blutung stoppen würde.

Immer darauf bedacht die Spitze des Zauberstabs genau auf die Wunde zu richten.

Danach einen Zauber, der die Öffnungen der Wunde schließen würde und das geschundene Fleisch dazwischen heilte.

Am Ende, um seinen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung zu bringen, führte er einen Zauber aus, der die gleiche Wirkung wie der Blutbildertrank hatte.

Als seine Nerven endlich wieder ihre Arbeit aufnahmen sprach er zu Amenti.

„Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet." Die unausgesprochene Danksagung hing schwer über ihren Köpfen.

„Das habe ich nicht." Sagte der Drache in seltsamen Tonfall.

Was war es? Es war deutlich zu vernehmen, doch er konnte es nicht ganz zuordnen.

„Doch. Das habt ihr."

Vielleicht würde er den Ton identifizieren können, wenn er Amenti provozierte seine Tat weiter zu verleugnen.

„Ihr habt euch selbst geheilt, damit habe ich nichts zutun."

Scham! Er schämte sich?

„Weshalb schämt ihr euch? Es ist etwas Gutes jemandem das Leben zu retten."

Draco kannte die Gefühle, welche Amenti plagten.

Wenn Amentis Vater ähnlich dem seinen war, wonach seine Geschichte eindeutig klang, dann hatte er zu seinen Lebzeiten etwas anderes gelernt, als Leben zu retten.

„Ich schäme mich nicht!" sprach Amenti hitzig.

„Sie wird euch dafür vielleicht vergeben, wisst ihr." Räumte Draco nachdenklich ein.

Dies schien die Aufmerksamkeit Amentis zu wecken.

„Denkt ihr?" fragte der Drache hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja" schnarrte Draco gedehnt. „Frauen stehen auf solchen Kram."

„Nur zu dumm, dass ihr als hilfloses Opfer dastehen werdet, wenn ich die Geschichte erzählte. Euer Herz wird sicher anwesend sein und sie wird jedes Wort hören." Flachste Amenti.

„Hey!" Draco warf einen Stein nach dem Drachen. „Niemals!"

Beide lachten und setzten ihren Weg fort.

Nach wenigen Metern sah Draco seine Angreifer.

Es waren Geröllhaufen, in einige runde Steine waren Gesichter gemeißelt, doch allesamt wirkten sie nun leblos und kampfunfähig.

Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie und warum Amenti ihn gerettet hatte, war es wie ein fehlendes Beweisstück für ihn.

Er war auf eigenartige Weise mit diesem wunderbaren Geschöpf verbunden.

Ob es Hermione mit Nessalya genau so erging?

Der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Hoffentlich würde er sie rechtzeitig finden.

Doch gleichzeitig frustrierte es ihn auch.

Er konnte nicht sagen: ‚Komm, ich bringe dich in Sicherheit.'

Nein. Eher: ‚Ich bring dich hier raus, hinfort von deiner Verbündeten, damit du dich dem schlimmsten, schleimigsten Monster aller Zeiten stellen kannst. Wenn du überlebst, dann bring ich dich in Sicherheit.'

Welch blumige Aussicht.

Er seufzte schwer und wurde sofort von Amenti mit einem fragenden Blick bedacht.

„Ich frage mich nur, wohin und dies Ganze führen wird."

„Wonach seit ihr auf der Suche? Nach welcher Begebenheit, nach welchem Zustand, welchem Gefühl?"

Draco überlegte lange bevor er antwortete. Studierte die Wände, die feinen Maserungen des Steines, welche sich wie Jahresringe in einem Baumstamm über den Stein schlängelten.

„Nach Glück, Heimat."

Nach wenigen Momenten fügte er noch hinzu:

„Nach Vollkommenheit."

Amenti nickte wissend.

„Dann wird eure Reise genau dort enden."

Auch darüber dachte Draco lange nach.

Worin bestand sein Glück?

Wo war seine Heimat?

Was machte ihn vollkommen?

Auf alle Fragen gab es nur eine Antwort.

„Ihr habt es also tatsächlich geschafft."

Eine tiefe, unbekannte Stimme sprach aus der Dunkelheit zu ihnen.

Sie gehörte einer Frau, oder einem weiblichen Wesen.

Endlich bekam Draco das weibliche Gegenstück seines Gefährten zu Gesicht.

Nessalya.

In der Ferne konnte er eine strahlende Lichtquelle ausmachen, welche golden schimmerte.

_Da sind wir wieder. Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist euch nicht zu holprig._

_Wichtig ist mir, dass ihr die Verbindung zwischen Amenti und Draco erkennt. _

_Fast wie eine tiefe Freundschaft._

_Das Rätsel war lahm, ich weiß, doch als mir nach drei Tagen nichts Gescheites eingefallen ist, habe ich es sein lassen. Eigentlich wollte ich einen riesigen Wirbel darum machen. Naja. Manchmal ist das so ;D_

_Tut mir den Gefallen und reviewt fleißig, sonst ist meine FF-Existenz nichts mehr wert :(_

_Bis hoffentlich nächste Woche *winkee*_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hier bin ich wieder, pünktlich zum Dienstagabend._

_Zu erst meine Antworten zu euren Reviews:_

_Lufa: In der Tat, es ist einiges passiert =) Ich hoffe dass es dir gefällt und du mich weiterhin beim Verlauf dieser Geschichte begleitest und das ganze kommentierst :D_

_EwilTwin1: Was soll ich sagen… Ich bin wirklich froh dich als meine Leserin bezeichnen zu dürfen. Danke *knutsch* vielen lieben Dank auch für deine immer aufbauenden Reviews. Was würde ich bloß ohne sie tun ;D_

_Nessi C: Bei dir gilt das gleiche wie bei EwilTwin1. Deine Reviews sind wirklich fabelhaft und ich freue mich bei jedem Kapitel auf deine Meinung :D_

_Danke auch an alle, die meine Story lesen, aber nicht kommentieren. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass die Story gelesen wird und ich dies hier nicht umsonst schreibe._

_Und danke an 94, dass du meine Story zu deinen Favoriten zählst._

_Lange Rede, nun zum Kapitel:_

**Kapitel 12**

**Von Angesicht zu Angesicht**

Nessalya baute sich bedrohlich vor den beiden auf.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich überrascht, dass ihr es bis hier hin geschafft habt." Sagte sie in sachlichem Ton.

„Nessalya." Nickte Amenti.

Sie schoss Blitze durch die Luft, allein mit einem einzigen Blick.

Amenti richtete schützend seine Flügel vor Draco auf.

„Oh. Wie herzzerreißend. Der Herrscher der Unterwelt beschützt seinen Nachfolger."

„Ich werde sicher über keinen Sumpf voller Leichen herrschen." Schaltete Draco sich nun ein.

„Wie wahr. Wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, werdet ihr selbst in diesem Sumpf baden gehen." Scharrte Nessalya.

Sie tigerte im Gang vor ihnen auf und ab. Ihr Schweif peitschte gegen die Wände, wobei sie immer wieder Teile der Wand zerstörte.

„Niemals!" zischte Amenti.

„Alter Freund." Spottete Nessalya. Ihrer Tonlage war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass sie Amenti für alles andere als einen Freund hielt.

„Was wollt ihr mit eurem väterlichen Verhalten erreichen? Euer Herz ist tot. Wir alle hier wissen, dass ihr nichts für den jungen Menschen übrig habt."

„Tja. Manchmal täuschen selbst wir uns, nicht war Nessalya?" hisste Amenti.

Die beiden starrten sich lange in die ungleichen Augen.

Draco wurde bei diesem ganzen Theater beinahe verrückt.

Er war seinem Ziel so nahe. Er fühlte es. Fühlte Sie.

So leise, dass er es fast nicht wahr genommen hätte hörte er ein Flüstern.

_Draco…_

Doch Nessalya und Amenti schienen es auch gehört zu haben.

Nessalya drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Wispern kam und Draco nutzte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit.

„Stupor!" donnerte es durch die verlassenen Gänge der Grabstätte.

Nessalya hatte kaum Zeit ihren Kopf in Richtung des Fluchs zu wenden, doch er konnte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

Augenblicklich erstarrte sie und fiel regungslos in sich zusammen.

Von der Stärke seines eigenen Zaubers überrascht, rannte Draco in die Richtung, aus der er Hermiones Stimme vermutete, wurde aber von Amentis rufen gestoppt.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?" rief er.

„Es war nur ein Schockzauber. Nichts Gefährliches." Rief Draco im Sprint über seine Schulter. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Als er die nächste Biegung erreichte, musste er über einige goldene Schalen und Kisten springen, erreichte aber dann mühelos den Durchgang, welcher in die Grabstätte führte.

Als er Hermione sah durchströmte ihn eine riesige, farbengewaltige Vielfalt an Gefühlen, welche er nicht wagen würde zu beschreiben.

Sie schwebte 2 Meter über dem Boden, ein goldenes Licht umgab sie, und wenige braune Ranken schmiegten sich an ihren nackten Körper.

Sie sah genau so aus wie auf dem letzten Bild, welches er von ihr gesehen hatte.

Nach kurzen Sekunden des Schocks und der Freude stürmte er auf sie zu.

Genau im richtigen Moment, denn als er unter ihr stand, fiel sie mit einem spitzen Schrei aus ihrem schützenden Kokon aus Licht.

Draco fing sie auf, hielt sie sicher in seinen Armen.

Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, sein Gegenstück endlich wieder in den Armen zu halten.

„Draco. Du bist hier." Flüsterte sie und öffnete ihre goldenen Seelenspiegel.

„Ja." War das einzige was er rausbekam. Er wollte ihr so viel sagen. Sich entschuldigen. Ihr sagen was er fühlte. Wissen was sie fühlte. Doch er bekam nichts heraus.

Stattdessen ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Mit ihr auf seinem Schoß.

„Ich habe dich vermisst." Wisperte sie in seinen Armen.

Da seine Kehle zugeschnürt war, tat er das einzig sinnvolle in diesem Moment.

Langsam strich er ihr eine Verlorene Strähne ihres Haars aus dem Gesicht, nie seine Augen von den ihren abwendend.

Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht mit dem seinigen immer mehr und konnte die winzigen dunkelbraunen Sprenkel in ihren Augen erkennen, die so warm strahlten, dass er sich sogar in diesem kühlen, verlassenen Grab zu Hause fühlte.

Er berührte ihre Lippen ganz leicht mit seinen. Küsste sie nicht. Sondern fuhr ganz sanft über ihre köstlichen, vollen Lippen. Erst zum einen Mundwinkel, dann über die geschwungene Unterlippe zum anderen Mundwinkel und wieder zurück zur Mitte.

Die ganze Zeit über hielt er ihren Blick gefangen, doch als er ihre Lippen gänzlich mit seinen bedeckte, schloss sie genüsslich die Augen.

Er tat es ihr gleich und öffnete leicht seinen Mund um ihre Unterlippe zu umschließen und sanft daran zu saugen.

Das nächste Mal, als ihre Lippen sich berührten, übte sie leichten Druck auf seine Lippen aus, grade so, dass er es bemerkte.

Während er sie vorsichtig küsste, strich er mit seiner linken Hand über ihren Arm, und über ihre Taille zurück, um ihre Wange zu erreichen.

Sie passte einfach perfekt zu seinem Körper. Zu seiner Seele und seinen Bedürfnissen.

Sie küssten sich, als wäre es ihr erster Kuss. Zart, behutsam und etwas vorsichtig.

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, trat ein seliger Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hat sie dir etwas getan?" fragte Draco leise.

Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Nickend ließ er den Blick über ihren Körper schweifen und schallt sich selbst dafür, dass sein Körper ihm selbst in solchen Umständen bei ihrem Anblick nicht gehorchte.

Sein Blut bahnte sich seinen Weg ohne Unterlass in seine Lendengegend.

„Wo ist deine Kleidung?" fragte er sie deshalb.

Erst jetzt schien ihr aufzufallen, dass sie völlig nackt war.

„Oh je. Ich-ich weiß n-nicht." Stammelte sie.

Er half ihr beim Aufstehen und sprang selbst auf die Beine, um sich seines Umhangs zu entledigen.

„Hier, das sollte helfen." Sagte er lächelnd, als er ihr das besagte Stück um die Schultern legte.

Schnell schlüpfte sie hinein und zog den Umhang fest um ihre Taille.

„Hör zu Hermione. Ich- Es tut mir leid." Sagte Draco in rasantem Tempo.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie mit ehrlicher Überraschung.

„Mein Benehmen am Morgen deines Verschwindens. Ich war… überfordert." Sagte er zögernd.

„Überfordert womit?" hakte Hermione nach.

Wie konnte er nur denken, dass sie sich mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung zufrieden geben würde?

„Na mit allem. Der Aufgabe. Uns." Er sah sie nicht an. Er konnte es nicht. Würde er sie ansehen würde er mit seinen Gefühlen hinaus platzen. Dumme Dinge sagen. Sachen zu früh sagen.

Das wollte er nicht riskieren.

„Mit Uns?" das letzte Wort flüsterte Hermione nur.

Sie befürchtete das schlimmste. Würde er ihr nun sagen, dass es ihm alles zu schnell ging? Er Abstand brauchte? Freiraum?

„Sieh mich an Draco." Befahl sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Und das tat er. Er konnte die unvergossenen Tränen sehen, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten.

„Nicht mit uns Hermione. Mit mir. Ich kenne dies alles nicht. Die Gefühle. Die Situationen. Es ist beängstigend, wenn mein Herz in den Händen eines anderen Menschen liegt. Offen und verletzbar. Du könntest es jederzeit in die Ecke schmeißen. Darauf rumtrampeln, oder was auch immer dir einfällt."

„Draco ich würde dich niemals verletzen, oder dein Herz brechen, treten oder sonst etwas was dir schaden würde."

Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Wenige Zentimeter trennten sie nur noch.

„Niemals. Hörst du?" wisperte sie, als sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm.

Er schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung, doch sein Ziel war nicht die körperliche, sondern die emotionale Nähe.

Und diese würde er nur bei ihr finden. Der Bewohnerin seines Herzens.

Sie streichelte ihm besänftigend den Rücken, doch die beiden wurden durch einen markerschütternden Schrei gestört.

Nessalya sprang auf den riesigen Sarg und blitzte gefährlich mit den Augen.

„Ihr!" spie sie Draco entgegen.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen mich zu verhexen?!"

Das brachte Draco einen ängstlichen, schockierten Blick von Hermione ein, und sie klammerte sich fester an ihn.

Während Draco sprach schob er Hermione hinter seinen schützenden Körper.

„Ihr habt es gewagt mich von meiner Liebsten zu trennen, also musste ich euch aus dem Weg räumen." Sagte er gleichgültig.

Mit einen donnernden Fauchen und einer peitschenden Bewegung ihres Schweifes, schleuderte Nessalya Draco an die nächstgelegene Wand.

„Nein!" schrie Hermione und wollte auf Draco zulaufen.

Doch Nessalya reagierte blitzschnell und hielt Hermione an Ort und Stelle.

„Er hat euch nicht verdient. Er spricht von euch als wärt ihr sein." Sagte die göttliche Katze.

„Ich bin sein!" schrie Hermione, während sie versuchte sich zu bewegen.

„Liebt ihr ihn?" fragte Nessalya.

„Lasst mich zu ihm!" schrie Hermione.

„Liebt ihr ihn!" sprach Nessalya nun drängender.

„Lasst. Mich!"

„_Liebt ihr ihn!"_ spie Nessalya aus.

Sie sprang zu der Wand, an der Draco mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen lehnte.

„Sagt es!" befahl sie.

Doch Hermione war wie versteinert. Sie war in Dracos Blick gefangen, konnte ihn nicht deuten. Er hatte Schmerzen, wollte sie beschützen. Doch er sah ängstlich aus. Obwohl er Nessalya keines Blickes würdigte.

Hatte er Angst vor ihrer Antwort? Nun verstand sie vollkommen, was er meinte, als er von seinem Herzen in ihren Händen sprach.

Deshalb hatte er Angst. Angst vor Zurückweisung.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte sie. Kaum lauter als der Atemzug, den sie davor ausblies.

Doch er hörte es. Seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich zu einem warmen, sicheren Lächeln.

„_NEIN!_" schrie Nessalya.

Sie fuhr die Krallen ihrer Pfote aus und stach sie in seinen Torso.

Alles was Draco entfuhr war ein Keuchen, als würde ihm die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst.

„Aufhören!" wimmerte Hermione, doch als Nessalya gehorchte, hörte sie, wie Dracos Fleisch nachgab und mit Nessalyas Krallen hinaus gerissen wurde.

„Nein." Tränen bahnten sich durch Hermiones Augen.

Sie versuchte wieder sich zu bewegen, doch blieb erfolglos.

„Was habt ihr getan?" wimmerte sie.

„Ich tat was nötig ist." Erklärte Nessalya. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Katzengesicht war seltsam.

Fast aufmunternd.

Draco indessen, lag nun seitlich auf dem Steinboden und hielt sich die Brust, während Amenti nur wie versteinert am Eingang der Grabstätte stand.

„Dafür werdet ihr büßen!" schrie Hermione.

Sie verausgabte sich immer mehr dabei, sich zu befreien.

Sie schlug mit Armen und Beinen um sich, konnte sich aber nicht näher zu Draco bewegen.

Sie schrie vor Verzweiflung und Wut.

„Ich bringe euch um!" schrie sie.

„Ich werde euren Katzenarsch an einem Spieß räuchern!" sie merkte, wie die Wut sie übermannte und keine anderen Gefühle zuließ.

Sie durstete nach Rache und Blut.

Doch was sie durchströmte war ein Gefühl der Wärme.

Es begann in ihrem Herzen und schlang sich um ihre übrigen Eingeweide, in ihre Glieder.

Bis in die Haarspitzen.

Das nächste was sie wahr nahm, waren die ihr bekannten goldenen und braunen Streifen aus Licht, welche sich durch den Umhang an die Oberfläche schlangen.

Der Umhang löste sich von ihren Schultern, doch sie war darunter nicht splitterfasernackt.

Ein langes weißes Gewand, welches an einer breiten, goldfarbenen Kette um ihren Hals befestigt zu sein schien, kam zum Vorschein.

Es hatte keine Ärmel, daher konnte sie sehen, dass sich Braune und goldene Ranken über ihren Armen in unregelmäßigen abständen ergossen.

Die Wärme verwandelte sich in Hitze, und sie fühlte sich unbesiegbar.

Sie streckte beide Hände vor sich aus und formte sie zu einer Kugel.

Darin bildete sich ein leuchtender Sog aus Licht, der sich zu einem Strahlenden Ball formte.

Doch anstatt ihn auf Nessalya abzufeuern, warf sie ihn auf Draco.

Er wurde augenblicklich von goldenem Licht überzogen und die Blutlache, welche sich unter seinem leblosen Körper gebildet hatte, begann sich in seinen Körper zurückzuziehen.

Keuchend und hustend richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er und betastete dabei sein zerrissenes Hemd, welche seine, nun wieder, makellose Brust freigab.

„Ich musste euch angreifen, damit Hermione ihre Macht entfalten konnte." Sprach Nessalya.

Amenti atmete erleichtert auf, worauf Nessalya ihn mit einem bösartigen Blick bedachte.

„Was?!" riefen Hermione und Draco im Chor.

„Hermione. Draco hat nichts mit dem Hass, der zwischen mir und Amenti herrscht zutun. Das habt ihr mir deutlich gemacht. Und wenn er selbst diesen herzlosen Drachen dazu bringen kann, seine Maske fallen zu lassen, dann muss er ein reines Herz haben."

„Warum habt ihr ihn dann angegriffen?" fragte Hermione wild.

„Ihr musstet _sehen_ dass ihr ihn liebt. Dies war der schnellste Weg euch zu zeigen, welche Rolle er für euch spielt."

„Ihr hättet euch vielleicht einen besseren Weg ausdenken sollen, als ihn fast umzubringen!" schrie Hermione nun wieder.

„Erkennt ihr es nicht, Mädchen?" sprach nun Amenti.

„Was erkennen?" fragte Hermione.

„Die stärksten Emotionen neben der Liebe sind Rache und Hass. Nur in dieser Kombination konntet ihr eure Macht finden."

„Hört, hört. Der Drache spricht weise." Sagte Nessalya sarkastisch.

Hermione entschied, dass es besser war sich aus diesem Gespräch rauszuhalten und spurtete zu Draco.

„Alles okay?" fragte sie, während sie vor ihm kniete und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Brust bettete.

„Ich fühle mich so seltsam mächtig." Sagte Draco nur.

Er schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Die beiden ägyptischen Gottheiten schrien sich nun offen an.

„Denkst du, die beiden werden sich vertragen?" fragte Hermione ihn.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Was die beiden unter sich auszumachen hatten, war ihm ziemlich egal, auch wenn er dem Drachen wünschte sein Glück zu finden.

„Er hat viel durchgemacht, weißt du." Sagte er dann doch.

Hermione seufzte. „Sie auch."

Draco ließ seinen Blick erneut über ihren Körper streifen.

„Mir gefallen deine neuen Tattoos." Stellte er fest.

„Es sind keine Tattoos, Draco. Ich kann dir aber nicht sagen, was es wirklich für Ranken sind." Lachte sie und lugte unter ihrer Kette durch, um zu sehen, dass die Linien sich über ihren Kompletten Körper zogen.

Sie ließen sie wirken wie ein übermenschliches Wesen. Ein Geschöpf der Sonne.

„Du bist ein elender Feigling! Du hast meine Liebe nicht verdient!" riss Nessalya die beiden aus ihren Gedanken.

„Also liebst du mich noch?" fragte Amenti mit sanfter Stimme.

„Nein!" sagte die Katze trotzig.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Amenti ihr zu.

„Nein."

Nessalya sagte es immer wieder.

„Nein. Nein. Nein."

Während Nessalya weiter murmelte, veränderte sich ihre Gestalt immer mehr, genau wie die Amentis.

Nach einem Blinzeln stand vor den zwei jungen Zauberern eine braunhaarige ältere Hexe und neben ihr ein strohblonder Schalk.

„Was ist passiert?" fragten Hermione und Draco im Chor.

„Sie hat endlich eingesehen, dass sie mich liebt." Sagte Amenti vorsichtig.

Auch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt war Nessalya keine Person, die man unterschätzen sollte.

„Wieso seid ihr nicht in euer ursprüngliches Alter zurückversetzt worden?" wollte Hermione wissen.

„Führ jedes Jahrhundert als Gottheit Ägyptens wurden unseren menschlichen Körpern jeweils ein Jahr hinzugefügt. Nessalya starb mit 15. Ich mit 16. Demnach sind wir 55 und 56 Jahre alt."

Nessalya ließ nur ein Wimmern vernehmen. Offensichtlich musste sie sich erst an ihren ‚neuen' Körper gewöhnen.

Amenti nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und sie wehrte sich nicht.

Er murmelte beruhigende Worte, die Anklang bei Nessalya fanden.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste sie sich von Amenti und schritt auf Hermione zu.

„Ich möchte euch danken. Ihr hattet Recht. Nicht in jedem Menschen steckt nur böses. Ihr zeigtet mir, wie man die Liebe zurückgewinnt. Ihr seid frei zu gehen."

Hermione befreite sich aus Dracos Armen und stürzte auf Nessalya zu, um sie in eine Umarmung zu schließen.

Nessalya versteifte sich zuerst, doch erwiderte die intime Geste Hermiones.

„Ich habe euch zu danken. Ich werde euch nie vergessen Nessalya." Weinte sie.

„Tut mir einen letzten Gefallen junges Mädchen." Sprach Nessalya in Hermiones Haar.

Diese löste sich etwas von der älteren Frau und sah sie nur an und nickte.

„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist und ihr dieses Monster besiegt habt. Führt mich wieder ins Licht. Lasst meine Behausung wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen. Ich vermag nicht mehr dazu in der Lage zu sein, jetzt, wo ihr die Trägerin der ältesten Macht seit."

„Das werde ich." Antwortete Hermione.

Sie wusste nicht wie, und ob sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Doch sie wusste, wenn es ihr erlaubt wurde an diesen Ort zurückzukehren, würde sie es schaffen.

„Nun geht. Besiegelt euer Schicksal und zeigt der Welt eure Macht." Sagte Amenti.

Hermione ließ sich von Amenti umarmen, glücklich, dass sie mit Draco gemeinsam die Pyramide verlassen würde, und dankbar, dass Amenti dies ermöglicht hatte.

Nessalya schloss auch Draco in eine Umarmung, der diese etwas umständlich erwiderte.

Als auch Amenti seine Arme um Draco legen wollte, sagte Draco:

„Jetzt reicht's. Genug gekuschelt. Wir haben eine Welt zu retten."

Darauf lachte Amenti und klopfte ihm väterlich auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde euch zurück an die Oberfläche schicken." Sagte Nessalya.

Daraufhin wirbelten wieder Farbströme um Hermione, doch dieses Mal war es angenehmer, da Draco neben ihr eine Konstante bildete.

An dem Brunnen angekommen prallten beide hart auf dem Boden auf und Hermiones Beine wären eingeknickt, hätte Draco sie nicht gehalten.

Sie atmete tief ein. Ließ ihre Lungen sich mit der kühlen Nachtluft füllen.

„Denkst du die Schlacht hat schon begonnen?" fragte sie Draco leise.

„Ich denke schon. Voldemort wird nicht warten, bis diejenige, die fähig ist ihn zu besiegen, zurückkehrt." Erklärte er ihr als simple Tatsache.

„Trotzdem denke ich, dass wir den schwierigsten Teil hinter uns haben."

Hermione jappste nach Luft.

„Wie kannst du das nur denken? Voldemort ist unser Feind. Nessalya und Amenti sind Freunde, Draco!" sprach sie ohne Luft zu holen.

„Hast du diese Katze nicht gesehen Hermione?" während er sprach griff er nach ihren Oberarmen, damit sie ihn nicht meiden konnte.

„Sie sah aus wie eine verrückte, komplett bekloppte möchte ich sagen, nach Blut sehnende Kreatur. Außerdem hat sie mich an die fette Katze aus Alice im Wunderland erinnert." Sagte er mit gespielter Furcht.

Dieses kleine rotzige Mistvieh! Nur Malfoy konnte aus einer solchen Situation einen Witz kreieren.

„Sie sieht nicht aus wie die fette Katze aus Alice im Wunderland!" spie sie aus, vor Ärger und unterdrücktem Lachen zitternd.

„Oh doch, genau das tut sie Granger. Sie hat mich an meine Kindheitsängste erinnert." Er lachte leise.

„Du hattest Angst vor Katzen?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Nein. Ich hatte Angst vor fetten, grinsenden Katzen, Liebling."

Einerseits entzückt, weil er ihr einen Kosenamen gab, andererseits fuchsteufelswild, weil er sie hier offensichtlich auf den Arm nahm, erwiderte sie nur:

„Sie sieht nicht so aus wie die fette Katze!"

„Oh doch Herzchen. Und du weißt es ganz genau."

„Sieht sie nicht!"

Er grinste siegessicher.

„Tut sie doch."

„Du bist wirklich ein unausstehlicher Kerl, Malfoy." Sagte sie nicht ganz so abweisend wie geplant.

Er ließ seine Hände von ihren Oberarmen gleiten, um seine Arme um ihre Hüften zu schlingen.

„Und du liebst mich dennoch." Grinste er selbstzufrieden.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Sagte sie, während sie ihn an seinem Hemdkragen zu sich hinunterzog.

Während seine Lippen hungrig die ihren suchten, schloss Hermione genüsslich die Augen.

Sie hoffte es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass sie Intimitäten mit Draco austauschen konnte.

Sanft strich seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe und sie schloss ihre Lippen um sie, um zart daran zu saugen.

Doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ihre Freunde sterben könnten, während sie knutschend mit Draco Zeit verspielte.

Als sie sich zurückzog seufzte er enttäuscht.

„Sie es als ein Versprechen für später." Wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen.

Das schien ihn milde zu stimmen und er nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Was denkst du, wie lange wir bis nach London brauchen?" fragte Draco abwesend.

Darauf hin grinste Hermione nur und umklammerte seine Hand fester. Sie zog ihn in einen strahlenden Wirbel aus Farben, fast wie ein Portschlüssel es tun würde.

_Hier noch ein Anliegen:_

_Bei vielen Storys sehe ich oft, dass die so ganz tolle Seitenabschnitte haben… So ein grauer Streifen, der verschiedene Abschnitte innerhalb eines Kapitels trennt._

_Hier mein Auftrag an euch: Biiittteee helft mir und verratet mir die richtige Tastenkombination für solche Abtrennungen. Danke_

_Achso… und Reviews möchte ich haben ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hier sind wir auch schon wieder, pünktlich zum Dienstag Abend =)_

_Wie immer zuerst die Review Antworten:_

_Nessi C.: yeah die grinsende Katze finde ich auch total cool. Ich kam darauf, weil diese Katze den Rücken einer guten Freundin ziert *lach* Noch cooler finde ich aber meine grauen Streifen hier im Kapitel *grins* danke =)  
_

_Lufa: Was kannst du mir nicht versprechen? Dass es dir gefällt? Das macht nichts, denn ich will es mir ja auf ehrliche Art und Weise verdienen ;) Ja ich wollte Nessalya auch bis zum Schluss undurchsichtig lassen. Ist doch spannender wenn man befürchtet, dass sie durchdreht ;)_

_Malfoy. Muffin x3: Hey Jule. Ich begrüße dich herzlich zu meiner Story und freue mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt ;) Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel dich genau so fesselt wie das letzte :) _

_EwilTwin1: Danke, danke :) Mach dir nicht zu große Sorgen, mehr sage ich nicht ;) Aber ich bin froh, dass du es dir visuell vorstellen konntest mit Hermiones neuer Erscheinung. Das war mir wichtig :)  
_

_Nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel_

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

**Die Ankunft**

Sie wusste nicht was sie tat. Auch nicht wie sie es tat.

Alles was Hermione wusste, war dass sie sich nur vorzustellen brauchte, wo sie hinmusste, und sie würde ankommen.

Ohne Zauberstab. Ohne Worte.

Seit gefühlten Minuten wirbelte sie mit Draco durch die Lüfte. Ihr Atem ging schwer, fühlten sich ihre Lungen doch so gepresst an.

Sie suchte Dracos Blick, fand ihn sofort und zog ihn in ein mentales Gespräch.

„_Geht es dir gut?"_

„_Ja. Merlin. Ja! Wie machst du das?"_

„_Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung."_

„_Wo ist dein Zauberstab?"_

„_Irgendwo im Kleid denke ich."_

„_Aber-"_

Bevor Draco seinen Einwand formulieren konnte, schlugen sie hart auf den Boden auf.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Draco, während er sich den Rücken rieb.

Hermione sah sich um.

„Ich denke wir sind bei den Potters zu Hause." Sagte sie verwirrt.

„Ja wunderbar." Sagte Draco matt.

Bevor sie auch nur einen Blick austauschen konnten stürzte Harry mit gezogenem Zauberstab und Pyjama die Treppen herunter.

Auf den unteren Stufen geriet er ins stolpern und fiel vor den beiden sitzenden Personen zu Boden.

„Mensch Potter, wie willst du deine Familie beschützen, wenn du dich nicht selbst schützen kannst?" fragte Draco zwischen ersticktem Lachen.

Das brachte ihm einen gewaltigen Seitenhieb von Hermione ein.

„Merlin Granger. Ich bekomme leicht blaue Flecke. Sei etwas sanfter." Keuchte er.

„Malfoy? Hermione? Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier-" ein Blick auf die Uhr „-um 3 Uhr morgens?"

Kurz tauschten die drei Blicke untereinander aus.

„Und was trägst du für Kleidung Hermione? Hat Malfoy sich benommen? Wie war euer Urlaub?"

„Whoa Harry. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Ein Kleid trage ich, Harry. Und ja er hat sich benommen und der Urlaub war wundervoll."

Hermione fand Harry benahm sich wirklich seltsam. Er stellte nie so viele Fragen, sondern wartete immer geduldig bis die Leute ihre Anliegen von selbst preis gaben.

„Mione!" hörten sie es oben von der Treppe kreischen.

Ginny Potter kam zwar im gleichen, rasanten Tempo wie ihr Mann die Treppe hinuntergestürzt, allerdings um einiges eleganter.

Sofort stürzte sie sich auf Hermione und nahm ihr beinah die Luft, als sie sie in eine enge Umarmung schloss.

„Hey Potter, bring sie nicht um." Murrte Draco.

„Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, Malfoy." Grinste Ginny.

„Wo ist eure Tochter?" fragte Draco dann.

„Was denkst du wo sie ist Malfoy? Sie spielt draußen auf der Straße. Da fahren morgens um drei ja nicht so viele Autos." Gackerte Ginny.

Bis auf Draco stimmten alle in das Lachen ein.

„Sie schläft natürlich, Malfoy." Tadelte ihn Harry.

„Was ist das für ein Kleid Hermione?" fragte Ginny. „Hat Ägypten es dir so sehr angetan?"

Ginny führte sie, während sie sprach, in die Küche.

„So ähnlich Gin." Murmelte Hermione nur.

Nun kam was kommen musste. Sie würde ihren Freunden beichten, dass sie sie angelogen hatte.

„Setzt euch." Wies Harry an.

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und tauschten nervöse Blicke aus.

„Ich dachte ihr wolltet für 2 Monate fortbleiben?" warf Ginny nun ein.

„Nicht, dass ich euch nicht vermisst hätte, doch es sind grade mal 3 Wochen um." Fügte Ginny schnell hinzu.

In Hermione bildete sich augenblicklich einen Klotz schlechten Gewissens, in Größe eines Findlings, der sich auf ihre Brust legte.

Zum einen, weil sie gelogen hatten, zum anderen, weil ihre beste Freundin einräumte auch Draco vermisst zu haben.

Ginny tat alles um ihn in ihren Freundeskreis, ihre Gruppe, aufzunehmen, ohne von den Lügen zu wissen.

„Ähm also es gibt da etwas, was wir euch sagen müssen-„ begann Hermione, wurde jedoch von einem stöhnenden Harry unterbrochen.

„Wann?" fragte Harry.

„Was wann?" fragten Hermione, Draco und Ginny im Chor.

Ginny ereilte zuerst die Erleuchtung.

‚Oh' machte sie.

„Was?" fragte Draco nun genervt.

„Wann ist es so weit?" fragte nun Ginny.

„Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Wann die Hochzeit ist." Sagte Harry gelangweilt.

„Die Was?!" kreischte Draco.

„Oh? Das war es also nicht. Was sagst du Ginny?" fragte Harry und drehte seinen Oberkörper nun zu seiner Frau.

Ginny schien wenige Momente zu überlegen und Hermione und Draco sahen nur verwirrt zwischen dem Paar hin und her.

„Eindeutig schwanger." Sagte Ginny dann nach wenigen Sekunden.

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein und Hermione ließ einen spitzen, wütenden Schrei aus.

„Ginerva Potter! Nicht jede Frau ist so _empfänglich _wie du! Nur weil ihr nicht abwarten konntet heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht kann!"

Hermione stand nun vor ihrem Stuhl und merkte, wie ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte.

„Hermione-" begann Draco und strich ihr sanft über den Arm.

Als sie auf ihn hinabblickte sah sie, dass die braunen und goldenen Linien auf ihrem Körper sich bewegten.

Wie Zweige im Wind. Sie schlangen sich immer noch um ihren ganzen Körper, doch schienen zum Leben erwacht zu sein.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry panisch.

„Oh Hermione es tut uns leid. Wir wollten dich nicht aufregen. Harry und ich planen den Witz schon seit eurer Abreise." Wimmerte nun Ginny.

„Alles in Ordnung Gin. Ich bin euch nicht böse. Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe." Sagte Hermione reumütig.

„Und dies hier-" sagte Draco und strich über die geschwungenen Linien auf Hermiones Arm. „-ist es, worüber wir mit euch reden wollten."

„Was ist es?" fragte Harry, als Ginny die Kaffeetassen zu jedem auf den Tisch stellte.

„Es ist eine Macht." Sagte Draco.

Er fand es war seine Aufgabe, Hermiones Freunde aufzuklären, weil sie so eingeschüchtert und müde aussah. Außerdem war er derjenige, der ihren Urlaub so ausgeschmückt hatte.

„Was für eine Macht?"

Draco stöhnte. Das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.

„Potter und Potter. Hört jetzt gut zu. Ich werde das ganze nur ein Mal sagen. Wir waren nicht im Urlaub für frisch Verliebte." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

Harry und Ginny sahen allerdings Hermione an.

Draco fuhr fort.

„Bei dem Ball der Kriegshelden zog Dumbledore uns beiseite um uns mittzuteilen, dass Voldemort lebt."

Ginny zuckte stark zusammen und Harrys Kinnlade machte Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, in der von Hermione die Rede ist, und sie diejenige ist, die Voldemort in die Flucht schlagen wird." Redete er weiter.

„Moment." Warf Ginny ein. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr nicht vorher gedatet habt. Aber wieso habt ihr dann in einem Bett geschlafen?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ein kleiner Einfall meinerseits." Sagte Draco geschäftsmäßig.

Darauf hin musste Hermione schmunzeln, Ginny lachen und Harry seine Wut schlucken.

„Dumbledore schickte uns zu einer verborgenen Macht nach Ägypten, die von einer Gottheit namens Nessalya bewacht wurde. Auf dem Weg dorthin brachte unsere Hermione hier einen Todesser mit ihren bloßen Händen zur Strecke-"

„Hermione!" rief Ginny.

„Ich wusste du hast es in dir." Rief Harry freudestrahlend.

„Potter, wärst du dabei gewesen, würdest du jetzt wahrscheinlich vor Angst unterm Tisch sitzen. Und nun lasst mich ausreden." Fuhr Draco ihn an.

„Wir fanden die Grabstätte der Macht und Hermione wurde von ihr Gefangen gehalten."

Darauf hin räusperte Hermione sich.

Draco rollte mit den Augen und fuhr fort.

„Sie würde wahrscheinlich sagen, dass sie von ihr zum Tee eingeladen wurde. Ich brauchte ganze 5 Tage um sie zu finden und nun sitzen wir hier und warten darauf, dass Voldemort aus seinem Versteck gekrochen kommt." Endete er.

„Er ist also nicht besiegt? Was ist mit der Prophezeiung die mich und Voldemort betrifft?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie besagt, dass entweder du, oder Voldemort leben könnte, Harry. Doch keiner von euch beiden kann den anderen töten." Sagte Hermione leise, während sie in ihre Tasse starrte.

„Also seid ihr kein Paar?" fragte Ginny.

Hermione rutsche unwohl in ihrem Stuhl hin und her und Draco bemerkte dies.

„Merlin Potter. Du erfährst grade, dass Voldemort lebt, und alles was du wissen willst, ist wie es um Hermiones und mein Liebesleben steht?" fragte Draco in Rage.

„Ja." Sagte sie einfach.

Er schaute kurz zu Hermione herüber, die etwas sehr interessantes in ihrer Tasse sehen musste.

„Wir sind ein Paar, Potter." Erklärte er ihr.

Daraufhin schnellten Harrys und Hermiones Köpfe hoch.

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry Hermione.

Doch sie sah nur Draco an. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

„Oh Draco." Schluchzte sie und warf sich ihm in die Arme.

Er versuchte die Balance zu halten, doch Hermione hatte zu viel Schwung und somit landeten sie auf dem Küchenboden.

Bevor Draco sich über Schmerzen beklagen konnte, besiegelte Hermione ihre Beziehung mit einem Verstand raubenden Kuss.

Ginny indessen wand sich an Harry.

„Zwei Monate." Sagte sie und streckte ihrem Gatten die Hand entgegen.

„Ein Monat." Entgegnete er und schüttelte sie. Eigentlich hätte er auf drei Monate getippt, bis Malfoy Hermione einen Antrag machte, doch er ließ seine Frau gern gewinnen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden so überstürzen würden und nach nur einem Monat ihre Hochzeit bekannt geben würden.

„Verzeihung." Murmelte Hermione, als die beiden sich wieder aufrappelten.

„Kein Problem Mione. So ging es mir am Anfang mit Harry auch noch." Entgegnete Ginny.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Harry empört und etwas schrill.

Ginny seufzte nur theatralisch und alle begannen zu lachen.

„Ihr könnt es euch im Gästezimmer bequem machen. Ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort in den nächsten Stunden angreifen wird. Morgen werden wir sofort zu Dumbledore reisen und alles weitere planen." Sagte Harry und gähnte laut.

* * *

Hermione ließ es sich nicht nehmen, vor dem Schlafengehen in Samanthas Zimmer zu schleichen um sie beim schlafen zu beobachten.

Sie strich zärtlich über die Wange der Kleinen, als sie eine sanfte Hand über ihren Rücken streicheln spürte.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah in kristallklare, graue Augen.

Er sah sie stumm an, und ließ seinen Blick dann über die kleine Elfe im Bett schweifen.

„Sie ist so süß, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Hermione.

„Sie ist unschuldig." Stimmte Draco zu.

Hermione seufzte und verweilte noch einige Momente vor dem Bett des jüngsten Familienmitglieds der Potters.

Bevor ihre Tränen sie übermannen konnten, schloss Draco seine Arme um sie und hob sie in diese. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und ließ sich von ihm ins Bett tragen.

Sie sprachen schnell einen Reinigungszauber auf den jeweils anderen, da sie Samantha mit der Nutzung der Dusche nicht wecken wollten.

Als Hermione ihren Zauberstab auf den Nachtschrank legte, begann Draco zu sprechen.

„Denkst du, dass die Streifen wieder weggehen?" fragte er sie, während er seine Hände über ihre Arme streifen ließ.

Sofort fühlte sie sich unwohl. „Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete sie knapp.

„Ich denke das wird für Außenstehende viele Fragen aufwerfen. So wie Potters Narbe. Verstehst du?" Immer noch glitt sein Blick über ihren Körper.

„Ja, könnte sein. Doch darüber mache ich mir im Moment weniger Sorgen." Seufzte sie.

„Zumal du damit total sexy aussiehst." Er wackelte verführerisch mit den Augenbrauen und trotzdem musste sie lachen.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Liebes. Wir stehen alle hinter dir und werden dir bei deiner Aufgabe helfen."

Für Draco gab es kein wirkliches wir. Er wusste zwar, dass die Potters und die Weasleys, sowie Dumbledore und die anderen zu ihr und der Seite des Lichts hielten.

Doch alles wofür er seine Hand ins Feuer legen würde, war dass er hinter ihr stand. Ohne zu zögern würde er sich zwischen ihr und einem tödlichen Fluch werfen.

„Danke Draco." Murmelte sie, während sie ihr Gesicht abermals in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Denkst du, dass du deinen Zauberstab noch brauchst?" fragte er mehr sich selbst als sie.

Sie drehten sich langsam im Kreis. Zu ihrer eigenen Melodie. Kein Ton hätte beschreiben oder unterstreichen können was in ihnen vorging.

„Ich denke ich brauche ihn nicht. Doch er ist eine Erinnerung und eine gute Falle für Voldemort." Sagte sie nun fester.

Er nickte nur. Unfähig zu sprechen sah er ihr in die Augen.

Voldemort.

Würde dies der letzte Moment, die letzte Nacht der Zweisamkeit sein?

Wütend bemerkte er, wie sein Herz sank. Wenn er nicht an sie glaubte, wer dann?

Hermione schien seinen Gemütszustand zu bemerken und legte ihre Hände zärtlich an beide Seiten seines Gesichtes.

Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen und immer noch drehten sie sich langsam, während kein einziger Zentimeter ihre Körper voneinander trennte.

Vorsichtig verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Hände um sein Gesicht zu ihrem zu führen.

Kurz bevor sie sich berührten schlossen sich seine Augen. Doch die letzten Zentimeter mussten genug Zeit in Anspruch genommen haben, dass ihre Tränen den Weg aus ihren Augen fanden.

Ihre Lippen waren feucht und salzig.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Nacken und sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

Er konnte ihre erregten Brustwarzen spüren.

Auch wenn er sie liebte, sie mehr als alles andere begehrte, war es komisch für ihn zu erwägen, in diesem Moment mit ihr zu schlafen.

Sie weinte, war verwundbar und verängstigt, doch sie ließ ihm keine Wahl.

Sie führte ihn rückwärts zum Bett und kletterte fast beiläufig auf seinen Schoß.

Als ihre Lippen sich trennten wischte sie sich fahrig mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht und lächelte ihn zittrig an.

„Hermione wir sollten nicht-" doch weiter kam Draco nicht.

Wieder zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung, der ein leidenschaftlicher, sehnsüchtiger Kuss folgte.

Ihre Lippen prallten hart auf seine, doch verweilten keine Sekunde. Immer wieder saugte sie an seiner Unterlippe, biss vorsichtig hinein, um ihre Lippen danach wieder mit seinen zu verschließen.

Er stöhnte in ihren Kuss. Selbst wenn es in ihm ein komisches Gefühl hinterließ, war er auch nur ein Mann.

Als ihre flinken Finger den Weg unter sein Shirt gefunden hatten, berichtigte er sich selbst.

Er war ein verdammt glücklicher Mann.

Er drehte sie beide herum, so dass er auf ihr lag und sah sie an.

Obwohl die Tränen noch in ihren Augen schimmerten sah sie glücklich aus.

Nicht zufrieden. Nein. Glücklich.

Er küsste sie erneut, doch diesmal hielt er sich nicht an ihren köstlichen Lippen auf, sondern wanderte über ihre Wange, ihr Kinn und dann über ihre Kehle.

Als er die Stelle unter ihrem Ohr fand und sachte daran saugte stöhnte sie leise auf.

Es drang wie ein Flüstern an seine Ohren.

Er küsste sich seinen eigenen Weg ihr Dekolleté hinab und entledigte sie ihres Kleides.

Die goldenen Streifen schienen im Mondlicht und im Gegensatz zu den braunen, bewegten sie sich noch leicht.

Seine Lippen und Zunge fuhren jeden einzelnen der Streifen ab, die ihren Oberkörper zierten.

„Oh Draco" wisperte sie.

Er mochte es, wenn sie mit ihm sprach beim Sex. Es hinterließ ihm gleichzeitig ein Machtgefühl, sowie ein Gefühl des Schutzes.

Er zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos über den Boden.

Wieder sah er sie an.

Sie hatten in den vergangenen Wochen so oft miteinander geschlafen, weshalb fühlte es sich jetzt so anders an?

In Ägypten hatten sie atemberaubenden Sex, ohne Frage. Sie raubte ihm mit ihren Spielchen den Verstand.

Doch nun reichte allein ihr Anblick, und es wäre für ihn fast vorbei gewesen.

War es weil er nun wusste, dass sie ihn liebte?

Weil er so lang von ihr getrennt war?

Fast hätte Draco geschnaubt. So lang? Nun war er also doch ein Softie. Grade mal fünf Tage waren es.

„Draco?" fragte Hermione zögernd.

Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sie angestarrt hatte während er über ihr kniete.

„Ich habe nur grade daran gedacht, was für einen Waschlappen du aus mir gemacht hast." Sagte er und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse.

Sie kicherte leise.

„Weißt du Malfoy. Diese Eigenschaft muss dein ganzes Leben lang in dir geschlummert haben. Ich habe sie vielleicht nur an die Oberfläche gebracht." Gluckste sie.

„Das bedeutet dein Ende, Granger." Sagte er gespielt drohend und legte sich auf ihr nieder.

Das Gefühl der Nähe überwältigte ihn. Ihre nackte Brust an seiner.

Und doch reichte es nicht.

Mit einer Hand löste er die silberne Schnalle seines Gürtels und schob seine Hose, samt Shorts, hinunter.

Sie seufzte leise, als sie ihn hart an ihrem Höschen spürte.

„Darauf hast du gewartet, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während er um Beherrschung rang.

Er war einfach nicht immun gegen ihre sich an ihm reibenden Hüften.

Seine Stimme klang heiser, doch er wusste, dass sie das liebte. Es jagte einen Schauer Gänsehaut über ihre Brust.

„Ja" Sie hauchte die Antwort nur, doch es war alles, was Draco hören wollte.

Während sie sich an ihm rieb spürte er, dass ihr Höschen durchtränkt mit ihrem Saft war.

Doch es war noch zu früh für ihn. Er wollte jeden einzelnen Moment auskosten.

Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Körper und massierte abwechselnd ihre Brüste.

Wobei er immer wieder ihre Hände abwehren musste, die sich ihr Höschen ausziehen wollten.

„Draco" keuchte sie.

Seine Hand wanderte leicht über ihren Bauch und streichelte die Region um ihren Bauchnabel.

Nun begegnete er ihren Kreisenden Hüften.

Sie stöhnte. Dieses Mal etwas lauter.

„Ssch. Wir müssen leise sein. Ich habe keinen Schutzzauber auf die Wände und Tür gelegt." Sagte er leise, während er seine Erektion an ihr rieb.

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, um ihren Zauberstarb auf dem Nachtschrank zu erreichen.

Draco musste grinsen. Sie schien vergessen zu haben, dass sie es jetzt auch so kann.

Er fing ihre Hand ab, bemüht sie von ihrem Zauberstarb fern zu halten.

„Nicht. Ich will es so." flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

„Ich kann für nichts garantieren." Vernahm er zwischen ihren keuchenden Atemzügen.

Grinsend ließ er seine Hand wieder auf ihren Bauch wandern, doch dieses Mal tiefer. Er streichelte sie an dem tiefen Saum ihres Höschens und glitt kurz darauf weiter ab.

Selbst durch den Stoff konnte er ihre geschwollene Perle spüren und übte leichten Druck darauf aus, während er seine Lenden abermals gegen ihre Hüften stieß.

Es war ein Fest ihr zuzusehen.

Ihre graden, weißen Zähne bissen kräftig auf ihre Unterlippe, und dennoch konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Durch ihre halbgeschlossenen Augenlider sah er, sie sich ihre Augen genüsslich nach hinten rollten und ihre Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich nun schwer.

Er konnte sagen, dass sie kurz vor der Klippe stand.

Eifrig griff er zwischen ihre Schenkel, um den störenden Stoff beiseite zu schieben.

Er positionierte sich genau unter ihrem Kitzler und als er das nächste Mal seine Lenden kreisen ließ, schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Draco lachte heiser auf.

„Du machst das wirklich toll, Herz." Wisperte er.

Als sein Atem ihre Wangen traf stöhnte sie doch.

Er brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie und zog ihr vorsichtig das letzte Stück Stoff vom Körper.

Er ließ sich dabei extra viel Zeit und entdeckte, dass ein goldener Streifen, der seinen Weg auf ihrem Rücken aufgenommen haben musste, auf ihrem Schambein, kurz über ihrer Spalte endete.

Heiser entfuhr ihm sein nächster Atemstoß.

Sie war so schön. Und sie gehörte ihm. Ganz allein. Für immer.

Behutsam drehte er sie auf den Rücken.

Er musste wissen wo die geschwungene Linie begann.

Während seine Augen den Verlauf der Linie verfolgten, strich er über ihre Seiten, ihren Hintern, und über die Rückseiten ihrer Schenkel.

In ihrem Nacken fand er den Anfang des Streifens.

Direkt aus ihrem Haaransatz räkelte er sich hinunter, zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und ihr Rückgrat entlang.

Seine Lippen fanden den Ursprung in ihrem Nacken und langsam fuhr er mit feuchten Küssen die Linie entlang.

„Oh Draco." Entkam es ihr erneut.

Seine Hand strich die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang, die feuchten Spuren bemerkend.

Seine Lippen verweilten zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, wichen von der Linie ab und verteilten federleichte Küsse auf ihren Schultern.

Als sein Finger ihren seidigen, feuchten Eingang fand, biss er ihr leicht in die Schulter.

Mittlerweile war er schmerzhaft hart.

Doch keiner der beiden sollte diese Nacht jemals vergessen. Er musste sich beherrschen.

Seine Lippen fanden den goldenen Streifen wieder und er fuhr sachte ihren Rücken entlang, während seine Finger ihre Spalte streichelten.

Bis jetzt war er nicht in ihr gewesen, doch in diesem Augenblick, als er mit seiner Zunge ihre Seite erreichte, wo der Streifen die Region zwischen Rücken und Bauch passierte, wusste er, dass sie in diesem Moment das zweite Mal den Höhepunkt erreichte.

Ihr Kitzler pochte, und er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er es im gleichen Takt wie sein Schwanz tat.

Er drehte sie wieder auf den Rücken, um nicht den Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu verpassen.

Der Ausdruck, der ihn jedes Mal fast über die Klippe brachte.

Ihre Wangen zierte ein rosafarbener Hauch und sie benetzte ihre Lippen mit der Feuchtigkeit ihrer Zunge.

Bevor sie ihn darum anflehen konnte sie endlich zu nehmen, senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn darum bat. Nicht heute Nacht.

Er gehörte ihr, und alles was er diese Nacht tat, tat er um es ihr zu zeigen.

Fiebrig erwiderte sie seinen vorerst sanften Kuss und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

Mit ihren Beinen umschlang sie seine Hüften um sanften Druck auszuüben.

Doch das brauchte sie nicht.

Er umfasste seinen schmerzenden Schwanz, rieb ihn durch ihre vor Feuchtigkeit glänzenden Falten.

Beide stöhnten in den jeweils anderen Mund. Die Vibration, die ihre Stimme auf seinen Lippen hinterließ brachte ihn beinah um seine Kontrolle.

Er fühlte sich fast, als wäre es ihr erstes Mal. Als würde er so handeln, um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Doch auf eine Art sah er es auch so. Es war ihr erstes Mal nach ihrem Zugeständnis, dass sie ihn liebte.

Und er wollte ihren Gefühlen nicht weh tun.

Als seine Hand ihn wieder zu ihrem Eingang führte, streckte sie sich ihm entgegen, doch er ließ sich nicht dazu hinreißen von ihr empfangen zu werden.

Wieder wanderte er hoch, bis er an ihrer Perle ankam und umkreiste sie zärtlich mit seiner Eichel.

Er spürte jedes Pochen, welches von ihr ausging, sie war genau so sensibel wie er.

Bevor er sich verlor führte er seine Härte wieder ihre Spalte hinunter und nun wimmerte Hermione in seinem Mund und biss ihm nicht sehr zärtlich auf die Unterlippe.

Das brachte sein letztes bisschen Kontrolle ins wanken.

Er ließ sich nur mit der Spitze in sie gleiten und sie stöhnte erneut.

Er trennte seine Lippen von ihren um sie anzusehen.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, doch ihr Blick traf nicht direkt seine Augen. Sie sah auf seinen Mund, die Wangen. Auf seine in die Stirn hängenden Haarsträhnen.

Sie wich seinem intensiven Blick aus. Fast schüchtern.

Und er verstand sie nur zu gut. Sie begab sich genau wie er in eine Abhängigkeit. Sie würden sich beide darin verlieren, ohne Angst zu ertrinken.

Dennoch war es erschreckend, was dies bedeutete.

Sollte einer von ihnen nicht mehr sein, wäre der andere verloren.

Sein Blick schweifte von ihren Augen zu ihren vollen Lippen und bevor er sich weiter in sie stieß versiegelte er ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss.

Als er bis zum Anschlag in ihr steckte schlang sie ihre Arme fester um ihn.

Es war ein Versprechen.

Langsam zog er sich zurück, um dann einen langsamen Rhythmus zu finden.

Sie kam ihm zu jeder seiner Bewegungen entgegen und es dauerte nicht lang, bevor er ihre inneren Wände enger um seine Härte spürte.

Er stieß heftiger in sie, so dass sein Schambein bei jedem Stoß gegen ihren Kitzler stieß und jeder dieser Stöße durchfuhr sie wie ein Stromschlag.

Sie hielt sich wie eine ertrinkende an seinen Schultern fest und unterdrückte ein zu lautes Seufzen der Befriedigung, indem sie in seinen Nacken biss.

Diese Geste und ihre sich immer enger ziehenden Wände brachten auch Draco über die Klippe.

Nach zwei weiteren Stößen fühlte er ihre Enge so sehr, dass er sich in ihr verlor.

Er kollabierte auf ihr und atmete schwer und unregelmäßig gegen ihre Schläfe.

Hermione fühlte sich wie benommen und wusste nicht, ob sie jemals aus diesen Schwebezustand erwachen würde.

„Das war…" begann sie, doch war unfähig den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.

„Wow…" entkam es Draco nur.

Noch lange verharrten sie in dieser Position, noch immer hatte er sich ihr nicht entzogen.

Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, ohne sie zu verlassen und sie lag auf seiner Brust.

„Das nächste Mal darfst du mich nicht so lange warten lassen. Außer du willst, dass ich noch drei Tage danach sabbernd vor und zurück wippe." Scherzte sie, während sie ihm seine Haare mit den Fingern ordnete.

„Ich denke damit könnte ich leben." Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch Hermione wusste auch so, dass ein amüsiertes Funkeln in ihnen glühte.

Wieder drehten sie sich, sodass sie nebeneinander lagen, doch Dracos Kamerad hörte immer noch nicht auf zu Pochen.

Hermione spürte ihn in sich erneut hart werden und begann sich langsam gegen ihn zu bewegen.

„Nicht jetzt, Herz. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Schlafen." Murmelte Draco.

„Du kannst ja schlafen." Flüsterte sie, während sie die beiden wieder rumdrehte, so dass sie auf ihm saß, ohne dass Draco sich ihr entzog.

Daraufhin grinste er nur schelmisch und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

* * *

Als Hermione aufwachte, hatte sie das Gefühl vor wenigen Sekunden erst eingeschlafen zu sein. Alle ihre Glieder schmerzten, doch die starken Arme um ihre Schultern entschädigten sie auch dafür.

Dracos Haut roch einfach köstlich, und bevor sie die Augen aufschlug verteilte sie schon kleine Küsse auf seiner Brust.

Doch alles was sie erntete war ein Brummen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte einige Male wegen dem hellen Sommer Licht, welches durch das Fenster schien.

Draco hatte sie wieder fast unter sich begraben. Doch sie konnte sich kein besseres Erwachen wünschen.

Sachte streichelte sie seine Haare, kraulte mit den Fingernägeln sanft über seinen Kopf.

Unter ihrer Berührung schmiegte sich Draco enger an sie, fast wäre sie der Versuchung erlegen weiter zu schlafen, doch sie hörte schon Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür.

* * *

_Tag,_

_ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich wollte euch nicht gehen lassen, ohne ein letztes Schmacht-Kapitel ;)_

_Ich denke nach diesem hier werden es noch zwei Kapitel und ein Epilog. Würde ich die Geschichte dann weiter schreiben, würde es für euch, wie für mich langweilig werden._

_Doch die nächste Idee plagt schon meinen Geist und ich werde mich bemühen, nicht lange auf mich warten zu lassen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal_

_Fränzi_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey ho..._

_hiermit präsentiere ich das erste Kapitel, welches von Ewiltwin1 beta-gelesen wurde =D  
_

_Hier die Antworten zu euren Reviews:_

_ x3: Deine Frage, ob die Streifen bleiben, wird spätestens im Epilog beantwortet :D Ich hoffe du hast Spaß an diesem neuen Kapitel und bleibst weiterhin dabei ;)_

_EwilTwin1: So lang dir die Worte nicht bei deinen Ideen fehlen ist die Welt für mich noch in Ordnung ;D Und für das Kompliment wegen dem Lemon haben wir ja schon gesprochen, war eben keine 30 Kapitel lang *grins*, aber freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat *lach*_

_Die grauen Streifen widme ich **Nessi C. ***lach und immer noch wie blöd darüber freu*  
_

**

* * *

Kapitel 14.**

**Die Schlacht beginnt**

Vorsichtig drehte Hermione sich auf die rechte Seite, um ihren Partner zu wecken.

"Draco, wach auf.", murmelte sie.

Alles, was sie zur Antwort bekam, war ein Brummen. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung sorgte sie dafür, dass die schweren Vorhänge von den Fenstern geschoben wurden und grelles Sommerlicht das Zimmer durchflutete.

"Ich fasse es nicht.", knurrte Draco, während er sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen vergrub.

Seufzend entzog Hermione es ihm.

"Du stehst drauf, mich zu quälen, nicht wahr Granger?"

Nun hatte er wenigstens einen seiner grauen Seelenspiegel geöffnet.

"Es gibt nichts wichtigeres in meinem Leben.", entgegnete sie und kletterte über ihn rüber, um sich auf den Weg in das Badezimmer zu machen.

Ein letztes Mal vernahm sie ein Grummeln, doch ignorierte es diesmal.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, wurde sie mit einem Schlag ausgeknockt.

Die Luft ihrer Lungen entleerte sich in einem Zug und kurzzeitig fiel es ihr schwer, ihre Lungen wieder zu füllen.

"Sam, irgendwann bringst du deine Patentante noch mal um!", rief Ginny vom Flur her.

Die kleine Potter ignorierte ihre Mutter jedoch und schmiegte sich nun an Hermiones Beine.

Hermione beugte sich hinunter und nahm Samantha in ihre Arme.

Sie duftete herrlich nach Schlaf, zarter Haut und Süßigkeiten. Sie erinnerte Hermione an ihre eigene, sorglose Kindheit und an ihre Eltern, die sie nie wieder in die Arme nehmen konnte.

Viel zu früh wurden sie ihr genommen, und sie hoffte, dass die kleine Samantha nicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilen würde.

In diesem Moment fasste sie einen Entschluss.

Sie würde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass kein weiterer Freund ihrerseits sein Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld ließ.

Kein Kind würde mehr wie Harry ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen.

Sie würde es schaffen, ihre Freunde vom Schlachtfeld fernzuhalten. Doch gleichzeitig hoffte sie, auch Draco davon abhalten zu können. Er war stärker als der Großteil ihrer Freunde zusammen.

Doch würde er sterben, würde auch sie sterben. Innerlich.

"Hermi ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst.", quengelte der kleine Goldschatz in ihren Armen.

Bei genauerem Betrachten kam es Hermione wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die sie von ihrer Patentochter entfernt gewesen war. Ihre Haare waren gewachsen, ihre Wimpern waren dunkler, und ihre Füße größer.

Nie wieder wollte sie auch nur einen einzelnen Zentimeter von Samanthas Leben verpassen.

Lieber würde sie sterben.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, kleine Hexe.", kicherte Hermione in die Haare von Sam.

"Wo ist Onkel Draco?", fragte Sam nun. Doch Hermione hatte keine Zeit sich über das _Onkel _zu wundern, schon war Sam weg.

Die Kleine rannte in das Gästezimmer, hinüber zum Bett, in dem Draco erneut eingeschlummert war.

Unsanft sprang sie auf seinen Bauch, legte sich nieder und beobachtete ihn beim schlafen.

Sie stützte ihren Kopf in ihre kleinen Hände und bohrte ihre Ellenbogen dabei in seine Brust.

Doch als Draco immer noch nicht reagierte, kitzelte sie ihn mit ihrer kleinen Fingerspitze an der Nase.

Daraufhin zuckte Draco. Hermione musste lachen. Sie kniete neben dem Bett und munterte Samantha dazu auf, ihren Freund weiter zu quälen.

Nun hielt die Kleine ihm die Nase zu.

Wenige Sekunden reagierte Draco gar nicht, so dass Hermione befürchtete, er würde ersticken.

Doch dann schoss sein Oberkörper in die Höhe, und Samantha saß kichernd auf seinem Schoß.

Zuerst sah er orientierungslos aus. Sah auf Sam hinab, dann auf Hermione.

Doch schlagartig wurden seine Gesichtszüge weich und er klemmte sich Sam unter den Arm und fachsimpelte lautstark darüber, wo wohl die nächste Toilette war, um den Plagegeist hinunterzuspülen.

Samantha lachte immer heftiger, genau wie Hermione, wobei sie sich kurz unterbrach, um Merlin zu danken, dass Draco wenigstens seine Unterwäsche trug.

Sie ging ihm nach um die jüngste Potter, wenn nötig, zu retten, denn Bestechung half immer.

Als das Kind gerettet und Draco in der Dusche abgestellt war, ging Hermione mit Sam die Treppen hinunter, um Ginny aufzusuchen.

Sie fand sie in der Küche, wo sie für alle Frühstück zubereitete . Grinsend umarmten sich die beiden Freundinnen und Hermione half ihr bei der Arbeit.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermione.

"Er ist unter der Dusche.", antwortete die Rothaarige.

"Aber ihr habt doch nur ein Badezimmer?", wunderte sich Hermione.

"Ja, wieso?" Nun schaute Ginny von ihrer Arbeit auf.

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund um Ginny zu sagen, dass Draco unter der Dusche stand, doch dazu kam sie nicht.

Vom ersten Stock des Hauses war ein spitzer, fast mädchenhafter Schrei zu hören.

Verblüfft schauten die Freundinnen sich an, bis Ginny sagte: "Das war Harry."

Bevor sie nachsehen gehen konnten kam Draco halbbekleidet die Treppen hinuntergestürzt und rieb sich die Augen, als hätte er Seife in diese bekommen.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Hermione, die ahnte was los war, begann schallend zu lachen.

"Was ist?", fragte Ginny nun halb beleidigt.

"Dein Mann", keuchte Draco angeekelt.

"Ist ihm etwas passiert?", fragte Ginny wie vom Schlag getroffen.

"Nein!", rief Draco aus. "Aber ich bin blind!"

"Übertreib nicht Malfoy.", rief Harry nun von einer der obersten Treppenstufen.

"Du hast gut reden. Ich weiß nicht wie deine Frau das tagtäglich erträgt."

"AUA!", rief Draco nun, weil er von Ginny hart in die Seite geboxt wurde.

"Hey! Lasst ihn in Ruhe. Er ist morgens sehr empfindlich.", tadelte Hermione ihre Freunde.

Sie führte Draco, der sich immer noch die Hände vor die Augen presste zum Tisch und setzte ihn behutsam auf einen der Stühle ab.

Als alle sich darum versammelten und selbst Platz nahmen, sprach Harry.

"Malfoy, du kannst die Augen so langsam wieder öffnen.", brummte er genervt.

"Das hat Medusa auch zu ihren Freunden gesagt. Und nun sieh dir an was aus ihnen geworden ist."

Daraufhin lachten alle, außer Harry, der ziemlich beleidigt wirkte. Selbst die kleine Samantha lachte, obwohl Hermione sich sicher war, dass sie nicht wusste worüber.

"Malfoy ich werde dich nicht füttern, also hör auf dich wie ein kleines Mädchen aufzuführen und fang an zu essen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", zeterte Hermione.

"Seamus, Dean, ihre Familien und die Zwillingspärchen werden uns in Hogwarts treffen. Sie bringen noch viele andere mit, die bereit sind zu kämpfen. In den nächsten Tagen sollten die neuen Nachrichten dann zu allen durchgedrungen sein und Harry schätzt, dass wir ungefähr 200 Leute sein werden.", wechselte Ginny das Thema.

"Wieso fahren wir nach Hogwarts?", fragte Samantha mit vollen Mund.

Bevor Ginny sich eine passende Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte sagte Draco: "Wir feiern eine riesige Party."

Das überraschte alle, da sich bis auf Hermione alle einig waren, dass Draco Malfoy und Kinder einfach nicht zusammenpassten.

Doch Draco hatte an dem Morgen nach dem Friedensball schon bewiesen, dass dem nicht so war.

"Was für eine Party?", plärrte Samantha und sprang nun aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Draco beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, damit sie nicht vom Stuhl fiel und sagte im verschwörerischen Tonfall: "Eine Marshmallowparty."

"Nein!", kreischte sie aufgeregt.

"Oh doch.", grinste er. "Mit riesigen, essbaren Marshmallow-Schneemännern."

Samantha sah ihre Eltern auf höchste schockiert an. Wie konnten sie ihr nur solch gravierend-lebenswichtigen Informationen vorenthalten?

Ginny war vor unterdrücktem Lachen ganz rot im Gesicht, was Samantha als Schamesröte für die Verschwiegenheit ihrer Mutter aufnahm.

Harry aß einfach weiter und schaute seine Tochter schulterzuckend an.

Hermione konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Wer wusste schon, wie das ganze ausgehen würde.

Sie aßen schweigend weiter, doch Samantha hörte nicht auf Draco über die Party auszufragen und er antwortete ihr bereitwillig.

Die ersten Tränen flossen, als Ginny und Hermione den Abwasch erledigten.

"Ich hab solch schreckliche Angst Hermione.", wimmerte sie, und schnäuzte sich ungeniert ihre Nase an Hermiones T-Shirt.

"Ich weiß Gin. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden siegen und diesen Todessern die Ärsche versohlen.", versuchte Hermione sie zu beruhigen.

Daraufhin musterte Ginny Hermione mit wässrigen Augen.

"Malfoys vulgäre Sprache färbt eindeutig auf dich ab.", lachte sie nun. Allerdings konnte Hermione nicht sicher sagen, ob es ein Lachen oder ein Schluchzen war. Der Klang war zu seltsam.

Nachdem nun endlich alle vollständig bekleidet und wieder in Besitz ihres Augenlichtes waren, positionierten sie sich nacheinander vor dem Kamin. Harry stieg als erstes durch, gefolgt von Ginny und Samantha.

Bevor Hermione das Flohpulver greifen konnte, zog Draco sie in seine Arme.

"Egal was passiert. Wir ziehen das zusammen durch.", murmelte er, während er ihren Scheitel küsste.

Hermione entschied, dass es besser war gar nichts zu sagen, bevor sie ihn anlog.

Sie versuchte sich an einem zaghaften Lächeln, doch Dracos misstrauischer Blick verriet ihr, dass sie kläglich gescheitert war.

"Wir stehen das zusammen durch, richtig?", drängte er sie.

Sein Blick war intensiv, seine Miene versteinert.

"Wir werden siegen.", sagte Hermione nun schon sicherer, doch Draco schien nicht überzeugt.

"Natürlich werden wir das. Doch ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir etwas verschweigst."

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er hinzufügte: "Wag es dich nicht, irgendwelche unüberlegten, dummen Sachen anzustellen, Granger. Ich schwöre dir auf meine Kronjuwelen, wenn ich dich dabei erwische, wirst du es bereuen."

Erst wollte sie ihm sagen, dass er nicht so leichtfertig auf seine Genitalien schwören sollte, doch hielt dies für unklug.

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, wissend, dass er dann endlich Ruhe geben würde.

Es schien zu klappen, auch wenn sie ein leichtes Knurren vernehmen konnte, welches aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle kam.

Als auch das letzte Raunen seinerseits verschwunden war, löste sie sich lächelnd von ihm.

"Ich würde nie etwas tun, was dir schaden würde, Draco.", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Endlich schien er beruhigt und überließ ihr den Vortritt ihrer Reise.

Sie nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und stieg in den Kamin.

Nachdem sie ein Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sagte sie klar und deutlich: "Hogwarts"

* * *

Sich abklopfend stieg sie aus dem Kamin, der Dumbledores Büro zierte, und wurde augenblicklich in starke Arme geschlossen.

Anhand der langen Barthaare, die sich in ihrem ganzen Gesicht verteilten, mutmaßte sie, dass es der Schulleiter höchstpersönlich war, der sie umarmte.

"Hermione. Ich bin froh, dass Mr. Malfoy und du eure Mission erfolgreich absolviert habt.", sprach er.

"Ich bin mindestens ebenso froh, Albus.", schmunzelte sie, während sie sich die letzten Haare seines Bartes aus den Wimpern zog.

"Wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, wart ihr beiden in allen Hinsichten erfolgreich.", stellte er amüsiert fest.

Hermione suchte den Blick Ginnys, doch diese schaute beschämt und mit rotem Kopf zu Boden.

"Das waren wir.", sagte Hermione ohne den Blick von ihrer geschwätzigen Freundin zu nehmen.

"Ich soll dich übrigens von Nessalya grüßen, Albus."

Nun stieg auch Draco durch den Kamin und wurde ebenfalls von dem Schulleiter in die Arme geschlossen. Mehr als verwirrt stand der Blonde da und jagte irritierte Blicke durch die Gegend.

"Ich bin froh, dass Sie und Hermione wohlerhalten zurückgekommen sind, Mr. Malfoy.", wiederholte der Alte sich.

"Danke.", murmelte Draco.

"Freunde. Wir haben viel zu besprechen.", verkündete Dumbledore, während er Stühle für die vier Freunde heraufbeschwörte.

Ein weiterer Schlenker des Zauberstabes und Serverus Snape kam durch die Tür gestürmt.

Er begrüßte alle bis auf Harry höflich, dem er nur ein kurzes Nicken schenkte.

Die beiden haben nie ihre Differenzen überbrücken können.

"Severus. Nimm doch bitte die kleine Samantha hier und wartet im Gang. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen.", bat der Alte.

Harry sah ihn schockiert an, doch Ginny vertraute ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer gern ihr Kind an. Sie wusste, dass wenige Minuten mit ihrer Tochter eine gute Rache für all die abgezogenen Hauspunkte waren.

Sofort sprang Sam auf den Tränkemeister zu und bombardierte ihn mit ihren neu errungenen Information über die Marshmallowparty.

Fast hätte Hermione geschworen, Snape lachen zu hören, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

"Also, lasst uns beginnen. Doch zu erst das wichtigste. Wie fühlst du dich Hermione?", begann Albus.

Irritiert antwortete sie.

"Ich fühle mich dem, was kommt, gewachsen, Albus."

Dieser nickte wissend, bedachte sie jedoch mit einem seltsamen Blick.

Sie entwickelten einen Schlachtplan, an dem Hermione sich nur mit mildem Interesse beteiligte, denn ihren eigenen Plan hatte sie fest verankert im Kopf.

Immer wieder suchte der Schulleiter ihren Blick, doch sie verwehrte sich ihm.

Sie wusste, dass nach Draco, nur er sie stellen konnte.

Doch das würde sie nicht zulassen.

"Ich denke, wir sollten ihn angreifen, bevor er nach Hogwarts kommen kann.", stellte Harry fest.

"Guter Einwand Potter. Da gibt es nur ein Problem.", entgegnete Draco.

"Und das wäre?", frage der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco seufzte bevor er antwortete. "Wir wissen nicht in welchem Loch sich Voldemort verkrochen hat."

Das schien Harry die Sprache zu verschlagen, denn er sah beschämt auf den Boden.

"Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie hier auftauchen. Und auf den Weiten des Hogwartsgeländes spielen wir ein Heimspiel.", warf Ginny nun ein.

Doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.

Severus schubste Sam sanft in das Büro und suchte den Blick Dumbledores.

"Wir werden angegriffen.", formte er tonlos mit seinen schmalen Lippen.

Sofort sprang Hermione auf.

Würde sie jetzt nicht handeln, würde sie es nicht schaffen.

Sie streckte ihre Arme zu beiden Seiten aus, formte dabei einen Halbkreis in der Luft.

Dumbledore sah sie nochmals wissend an, ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Draco spie einen stummen Schrei aus, wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich von ihr betrogen. Doch so sehr ihr dabei das Herz blutete, sie konnte nicht kämpfen, ohne ihre Liebsten in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Samantha war die erste, die sich vom Boden abhob. Sie wurde in goldenes Licht gehüllt und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin.

Einer nach dem anderen folgte ihrem Beispiel, als letztes blieb Draco übrig. Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er sie wütend an.

Geräuschlos formte sie mit ihren Lippen die Worte _Ich liebe dich _und versetzte auch ihn in einen schlafähnlichen Zustand.

Die Arme zu ihren Seiten ausgestreckt, verharrte sie einen kurzen Moment.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und bewegte die Arme immer weiter nach oben.

So weit, bis sich die Hände hoch über ihrem Kopf trafen.

Sie zitterte, doch empfand dies nicht als anstrengend.

Erst als sie eine innere Ruhe verspürte, wusste sie, dass alle ihre Freunde, die sich auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts befanden, nun in Sicherheit in ihrem Kokon schliefen.

Als sie das Büro verließ, duckte sie sich unter dem goldenen Kegel aus Licht, der Severus Snape beherbergte.

* * *

Ihre Schritte hallten durch die Gänge.

Schritt für Schritt.

Ruhig atmend.

Die tödliche Gewissheit auf das, was kommen mochte.

Die ersten Todesser begegneten ihr, als sie die Eingangshalle Hogwarts erreichte.

Zahlreiche Lichtkegel erstrahlten in den Höhen der Halle.

Sie erkannte Fred und George, die Patil Zwillinge, Ron, Lavender, Luna und unzählig viele andere Freunde und Verbündete.

Doch vor ihr standen nun viele schwarz verhängte Gestalten mit weißen Masken.

"Das Schlammblut!", spie einer von ihnen aus.

"Seht nur, der Dreck an ihren Armen.", höhnte ein anderer.

"Sie scheint frisch aus dem Schlamm zu kommen." Alle von ihnen lachten.

Doch als Hermione in das Lachen einstimmte, verstummten sie augenblicklich.

"Sag, was findest du daran so witzig Schlammblut? Hast du endlich kapiert wo du hingehörst?"

Sie erkannte die Stimme Parkinsons. Sie drehte ihr Handgelenk und die Maske verschwand.

"Pansy, du solltest deine gespaltene Zunge zügeln."

Daraufhin schnippte Hermione mit den Fingern und Pansy hielt sich kreischend beide Hände vor den Mund. Blut ergoss sich über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals, bis in ihren schwarzen Umhang.

"Was hast du gemacht Schlammblut?", kreischte ein junger Todesser.

Andere wisperten im Gleichsang: "Wie hat sie das gemacht?"

Hermione ließ sich nicht dazu herab auch nur einem von ihnen zu antworten.

Sie erhob ihre Hand, machte den Anschein sich zu ergeben.

Doch als die Todesser lachend auf sie zukamen machte sie eine schnelle Bewegung nach rechts. Als würde sie etwas wegwischen. Etwas löschen.

Und das tat sie.

Die Augen der Gegner wurden plötzlich leer. Ihre Iriden verschwanden komplett und ließen nur kleine, schwarze Knöpfe zurück, ihre Pupillen.

Sie fielen fast sanft zu Boden. Ihre Gesichter mit dicken, roten Adern überzogen.

_Ihr Tod für das Leben meiner Freunde._

Sie ging weiter.

Schritt für Schritt.

Die Ruhe in ihr breitete sich weiter aus, sie kam ihm immer näher.

Doch plötzlich fühlte sich etwas falsch an.

Als der verbotene Wald näher und näher kam, schwang sie beide Arme in die Luft.

Augenblicklich knisterten Äste, brachen Zweige und raschelten die Blätter der dichten Baumkronen.

Sie vernahm die Schreie der Todesser, die sich feige in den schützenden Schatten des Waldes versteckt hatten.

Eine ihrer Hände verweilte in der Luft, während die andere die gleiche Bewegung wie vor wenigen Minuten ausführte.

_Ihr Tod für das Gerechtigkeit meiner Familie._

Sie vielen zu Boden.

Hermione konnte tote Knochen knacken hören.

Sie konnte Haut reißen hören.

Konnte Fleisch zerfetzen hören.

Es war ein bitteres Lied, von den Opfern komponiert.

Als sie die Arme senkte, besah sie ihre Arme.

Die braunen Streifen waren nun schwarz. Die goldenen leuchteten.

Sie ging in den Wald, war sich sicher, dass die Todesser eine Verteidigungsmauer für Voldemort darstellen sollten.

Sie passierte den ersten Baum am Rand des Waldes und strich sanft über die brüchige Rinde.

Dieser Baum hatte mehr Kriege erlebt, als Hermione Lebensjahre ihr Eigen nennen konnte.

Dennoch strahlte er in seiner Pracht, bot Schutz für Bedürftige, Widerstand für Übermütige, und Gesellschaft für Träumende.

Sie sah sich um. Sah tiefer in den Wald, als ihre Augen es erlaubten, und nahm Geräusche, nicht weit entfernt von ihr, wahr.

Etwas näherte sich ihr mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit. Etwas mit vier Beinen, ohne Arme.

Es galoppierte, doch besaß keine Hufen.

Schnaufte laut, hatte einen weiten Weg zurückgelegt.

Für sie.

Wegen ihr.

Doch gegen sie.

Sie sah den Werwolf, bevor ihre Augen ihn wahrnahmen.

Er hatte braunes, glänzendes Fell, war gut gepflegt, und tollwütig, wie alle seine Ahnen.

Er war alleine, was sie beinah beleidigte.

Dumm von ihm zu denken, dass es nur eines einzelnen Wesens bedarf, um sie zur ewigen Ruhe zu bringen.

Kurz musste sie an Nessalya denken.

Sie würde diesen Werwolf in Fetzen reißen.

Nun sah sie ihn. Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich, doch freudig auf und sie streckte ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper aus.

Die Handflächen zusammen, mit den Fingerspitzen in seine Richtung. Die Daumen nach oben.

Ihr Lächeln wuchs, ihre weißen Zähne strahlten, dank dem wenigen Sonnenlicht, welches durch wie Baumwipfel fiel.

Der Werwolf hatte einen tollwütigen Ausdruck in den Augen, ließ sich von ihrem Lächeln nicht irritieren.

Er stürmte mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, hatte sie fast erreicht.

Hermione schloss die Augen und ihren Mund. Das Lächeln verließ nie ihre Lippen.

Ein leises Summen erklang in ihren Ohren, ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten.

Sie spürte warme Nässe auf ihrer Haut, die nächste Melodie erklang. Das Lied des Sieges.

Geprägt durch den Klang zersplitternder Knochen, gerissener Haut, erlöschendem Lebens.

Sie wischte sich die Feuchtigkeit von den Augenlidern und besah ihre roten Fingerspitzen.

Ihr Kleid war von Blut gefärbt, sie konnte es von ihrem Kinn tropfen spüren, Gewebefetzen rutschten von ihren glatten Armen.

Sie drehte sich um, sah auf den Boden.

Da lag der Komponist seiner eigenen Symphonie des Todes.

Der Werwolf war in 2 Hälften geteilt, und doch sah er ganz aus.

Endlich wurde er von seinem Fluch erlöst, konnte nun in Frieden ruhen.

Sie richtete ihr Kopf gen Himmel und schloss erneut die Augen.

Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte abermals ihre blutbespritzten Lippen.

Sie würde heute viele gute Taten vollbringen. Vielen armen Kreaturen ihren lang ersehnten Frieden bringen.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den nun menschlichen, geteilten Körper. Das Lächeln verließ ihre Lippen nicht.

_Sein Tod für die Eltern jedes Kindes._

Wieder setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

Ein Außenstehender hätte vermutet, dass sie durch den Wald schlenderte, wegen des schönen Wetters.

Dass sie die Ruhe genoss.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Sie dachte viel an Draco.

Was er tun würde, würde sie zurückkommen.

Was er tun würde, würde sie nicht zurückkommen.

Würde sie wiederkommen, würde er ihr diese Vorgehenweise nicht verzeihen.

Würde sie nicht wiederkommen würde er es _sich _nie verzeihen.

Sie wurde wieder ruhiger.

Sie kam ihrem Ziel näher.

Nur Merlin wusste, wie diese letzte Schlacht ausgehen würde.

Sie hoffte, dass sie die Gelegenheit bekam, Nessalyas Behausung zurück an die Oberfläche zu bringen.

Sie hoffte, dass die irgendwann eine Mrs. werden würde.

Sie hoffte, Samantha kleine Spielgefährten schenken zu können.

Ihr Wissen weitergeben zu können.

Ihr Wissen zu erweitern.

Ihre Freunde beim Altwerden zu beobachten.

Selbst alt zu werden.

Mit Draco alt zu werden.

Und dann sah sie ihn.

Scharenweise hatten seine Anhänger sich um ihn versammelt.

Sie zu zählen war nicht möglich.

Inmitten von ihnen stand er.

In all seiner scheußlichen Pracht.

Nun war alles ruhig.

_

* * *

Soooo… _

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich mit diesem Kapitel mehr Leute dazu bewegen kann mir ein Feedback dazulassen, als ich es sonst tue._

_An meine Reviewer des letzten Kapitels: Herzlichen Dank für eure Komplimente, Anregungen und Wünsche. Ich freue mich, euch als meine Leser bezeichnen zu dürfen und bete, dass ihr auch bei meiner nächsten Story dabei seid._

_Es wird noch ein Finales Kapitel geben und danach einen Epilog…_

_Bis Dienstag *wink_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey Ho,_

_pünktlich am Dienstag-Nachmittag gibt es das nächste Kapitel ;)_

_Doch zuerst zu den Antworten auf eure Feedbacks:_

_EwilTwin1: Wie du ja weißt, konnte ich trotz aller Bemühungen keine Rummelfahrten in diesem Kapitel einbauen *lach* und jetzt sieh mich nicht wieder 10 Minuten lang so an, als hättest du das nicht geahnt!! *weg lach* ich danke dir wirklich, für deine tollen Tipps und das korrigieren meines Sprachfaschings *grins*_

_Nessi C.: hihi, ich freue mich, dass es dir so sehr gefallen hat und du nach wie vor dabei bist =) und auch dieses Mal sind diese super, grauen Streifen allein dir gewidmet ;)_

_ Malfoy. Muffin x3: *lach* du überlegst minutenlang, was du als Review schreibst, ich überlege stundenlang was ich in Kapitel schreibe. Ein Teufelskreis ;) danke fürs Lesen und die tolle Review =)_

_RuKia: Vielen Lieben Dank für deine Review. Und dein deutsch ist überhaupt nicht schlecht :) Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel wird dich auch begeistern._

_Lufa: Unglaublich, oder unglaubwürdig?? Das musst du mir noch sagen, bevor der Epilog kommt *lach* ich hoffe, dass ich deine Hoffnungen mit diesem Kapitel nicht zerstören werde. _

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und bis bald =)_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 15.**

**Schlammblut**

Alles verstummte.

Kein einziger Vogel, kein Blatt, kein Zweig wagte es sich, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Und obwohl Voldemort inmitten seiner zahlreichen Schar stand, waren seine irren, roten Augen direkt auf Hermione gerichtet.

Wie seine Anhänger war auch er schwarz eingehüllt. Seine leichenblasse, grünliche Haut sah im Sonnenlicht beinah verwest aus. Die dürren, knochigen, langen Finger verkrampften sich um seinen Zauberstab.

Dies war es.

Der Beginn, oder das Ende.

In den nächsten Augenblicken würde über das Schicksal der Welt entschieden.

Niemals zuvor fühlte Hermione sich so groß, so wichtig. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich auch klein und verwundbar.

Sie stand zwischen zwei riesigen Eichen. Die Früchte lagen verteilt auf dem Boden.

Würde sie einen weiteren Schritt gehen, würde der Boden unter ihr knirschen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie all den Spott und Hohn, mit dem sie viel zu viele Jahre ihres Lebens genötigt wurde.

Etwa einhundert Meter von ihr entfernt stand der Grund all ihrer Qualen.

Und die Wut stieg empor.

Doch sie würde nicht, wie Harry, ihre Nerven verlieren und sich zu leichtsinnigen, unklugen Aktionen hinreißen lassen. Das war sie Draco schuldig.

„Hey. Schlammblut!", rief sie so laut sie konnte.

Wenn jemand die Fassung verlieren sollte, dann der Unterdrücker, Geiselnehmer und Mörder, der sie nun offen anstarrte.

Seine Gefolgsleute sprangen beim Klang dieses Wortes herum, um zu sehen, welcher Mensch sich die Dreistigkeit erlaubte, ihren Meister zu beleidigen.

Unzählige Zauberstäbe waren auf sie gerichtet, doch mit einer Handbewegung Voldemorts, einem Befehl, ließen sie ihn sinken.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Einstellen des selbstständigen Denkens_

Fast hätte sie laut aufgelacht.

„Halbblut wäre die korrekte Bezeichnung, Miss Granger. Der Titel Schlammblut steht nach wie vor nur Ihresgleichen zu."

Voldemorts schrille, unmenschliche Stimme hallte durch den ganzen Wald.

Die Vögel schienen aus ihrer Schockstarre befreit. Sie konnte hören, wie ihre kleinen Flügel sie auf schnellstmögliche Art und Weise aus den Baumkronen trugen.

Zu gern hätte sie sich ihnen angeschlossen.

„Schlammblut, Halbblut. Dreh es wie du willst Riddle. Dein Blut ist genau so unrein wie meines.", säuselte sie ihm die Fakten entgegen.

Sie hörte Geflüster, japsen nach Luft und vereinzelte Rufe seiner Gefolgsleute.

„Ruhe!", donnerte es durch den Wald.

„Komm hier rüber, Schlammblut.", sagte er, nun schon wieder gefasst.

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen wurde, auch wenn sie befürchtete, dass es nicht ihr Wille war, der sie zu der Lichtung trug, sondern Voldemorts.

Alle Augen hefteten sich auf ihre Erscheinung. Manche geprägt durch Ekel, manche mit Hass, doch in allen konnte man die freudige Erwartung sehen. Erwartung, Hermione Granger endlich sterben zu sehen.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, ihr einziges Täuschungsmanöver, und sah Voldemort prompt erneut seine Hand erheben, um ihr den Zauberstab wortlos entreißen.

„Ich denke den hier brauchen wir nicht für unsere kleine Unterhaltung, nicht wahr Miss Granger?"

„Hier stinkt es nach Schlammblut!", hörte sie einen der Männer rufen.

„In der Tat. Miss Granger, ihre Herkunft ist nicht zu leugnen."

Durchdringend sah er sie an.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir mit meinem Zauberstab ein wenig in den Schlitzen, die du Nasenlöcher nennst, bohren. Ich rieche nicht nach Schlammblut, sondern nach Werwolf. Totem Werwolf, falls du es genau wissen willst.", sagte sie gedehnt, in aller Malfoy Manier.

Kurz sah sie, wie Voldemorts spöttisches Lächeln sich aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen drohte.

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihr mit Blut bespritztes Kleid wandern.

„Schön, schön. Das spart mir die Bestrafung dieses ranzigen Tieres. Und bewiesener Weise ist er mehr als unfähig."

Sie konnte spüren, wie sich hinter ihr etwas regte.

Mit einem kleinen Ruck ihres Handgelenkes, ließ sie den aufmüpfigen Todesser in die Lüfte steigen.

Sofort schrien die anderen Todesser, zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und wirbelten immer wieder in die verschiedensten Richtungen, um versteckte Verbündete Hermiones auszumachen.

Hermiones Augen verließen nie die Voldemorts. Er wusste genau, wer seinen Gefolgsmann in die Lüfte emporstiegen ließ.

Mit einem Schmunzeln streckte Hermione beide Arme gen Himmel.

Ein Außenstehender hätte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen wohl als puren Wahn bezeichnet.

Viele der Todesser versuchten sie aus den Höhen anzugreifen. Doch jeder einzelne Fluch prallte von ihr ab, wie von einem Spiegel.

Sie vollzog die gleiche wischende Bewegung wie schon bei den Todessern, welche ihr in den Hallen von Hogwarts entgegengetreten waren.

Dieses Mal allerdings, ließ sie die Opfer nicht auf den Boden sinken, sondern ließ die toten Körper über Voldemort im Himmel schweben.

Mit leeren, starren Augen sahen sie ihn alle an.

Doch Voldemort wandte seinen Blick nicht von Hermione ab.

„Du bist also wieder frei.", flüsterte er.

Sie nickte und ließ die Arme langsam sinken.

Minutenlang standen sie sich gegenüber. Sahen sich nur an.

Beide versuchten ihre vielleicht letzten Eindrücke dieser Welt aufzunehmen.

Dies war ein schöner Tag zum sterben.

Hermione konnte seine Angst riechen.

Seine Nüstern zitterten, die Augen wirkten unsicher.

Auch er musste die Prophezeiung kennen.

„Wir beide-", begann er, wurde von Hermione jedoch scharf unterbrochen.

„Spar dir dieses Gerede von ‚Du und Ich gegen den Rest der Welt', Riddle. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, Leute zu erniedrigen, sie dazu zu zwingen, sich mir anzuschließen."

Kurzzeitig schien diese Aussage Voldemort zu beeindrucken, doch der Moment verflog so schnell, dass Hermione nicht sicher war, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte.

In dem kurzen Moment der absoluten Stille, fühlte sie sich mehr als vollkommen.

Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie sich ihren Körper mit einem anderen Wesen teilen.

Sie fühlte sich _zu _vollkommen.

Sie spürte die goldenen Streifen das Sonnenlicht durch die Baumkronen einfangen, als würde ihr Körper sich aufladen, alle Energie der Sonne absorbieren und in sich sammeln.

Doch schon war der Moment vorbei.

„Avada Kedavra!" donnerte Voldemorts Stimme durch den Wald.

Sein Zauberstab war direkt auf ihr Herz gerichtet.

Sein Gesicht war von Hass verzerrt, seine tote Haut glühte.

In ihrer Schocksekunde stellte sie fest, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Sie hob die Hände zu einem schützenden Schild.

Die toten Zeugen schwebten über ihnen in der Luft.

Der Todesfluch prallte auf ihre offenen Handflächen und formte sich zu einem grünen, Klatscher großen, Feuerball.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

Als sie diese dann zögernd öffnete, sah sie über dem grünen Licht hinweg direkt in Voldemorts Augen.

Er schien vor Schock und Angst erstarrt.

_Hilf uns!_

Schrie er ihr zu.

Doch es war nicht Voldemorts Stimme.

Es war ein Chor.

_Befreie uns aus diesem Monster._

Die geschundenen Seelen, welche alle einen grausamen Tod durch diesen Tyrannen erfahren mussten, riefen nach ihr.

Der Energieball in ihren offenen Händen verfärbte sich in eine grelle, gelbe Farbe.

Ohne zu wissen, warum sie dies tat, streckte sie die Handflächen gen Himmel und ließ den Ball über ihnen schweben.

Sie formte ihre Lippen zu einem kleinen ‚o' und blies warmen Atem auf den Ball.

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit bewegte dieser sich nun auf Riddle zu, der keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren.

Er traf ihn mitten in die Brust, und ließ einen hellen Schimmer auf seinem schwarzen Umhang zurück.

Als würde er von innen heraus leuchten.

Wie aus einem Buch konnte Hermione ihrem Instinkt jeden weiteren Schritt entnehmen.

Sie wusste genau was sie tun musste, ohne zu wissen weshalb.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf die Knie sinken, ihre Handflächen nun aufrecht, und Voldemort zugewandt.

Erneut schloss sie die Augen. Doch diesmal nicht aus Angst. Die musste sich voll und ganz auf ihr Tun konzentrieren. Das war sie den Seelen schuldig.

Sie drehte die Hände so, dass die Handflächen nach außen zeigten, und die Fingerspitzen auf ihren Gegner gerichtet waren.

Nicht nur körperlich fühlte sie sich wie ein Schwimmer kurz vor dem Startschuss.

All ihre Glieder waren zum zerreißen gespannt, jeder Muskel verkrampfte sich.

Als sie wieder aufblickte befand auch Voldemort sich auf den Knien. Mit schmerzverzerrtem, durch Schock und Unglauben geprägtem Gesicht sah er sie an.

Sein Mund war zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet, so dass sie seine spitzen, gelben Zähne sehen konnte.

Sie bewegte die Hände langsam, doch kraftvoll auseinander und seine Brust, die vorher in glühenden Schein hervorstach, wirkte nun dunkler als das Schwarz seiner Roben.

In dieser schien ein schwarzer Wirbelwind zu toben, fast wie ein Sog, und Hermione konnte beobachten, wie sich die tiefe Mitte zu einem schwarzen Loch formte.

Voldemort ließ seine Augen in den Hinterkopf rollen, wurde von der Ohnmacht in den Arm genommen, doch das würde sie nicht zulassen.

All die Menschen waren bei ihrem vollen Bewusstsein umgebracht, und genau so sollten jetzt ihre Seelen befreit werden.

Sie fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen, zwang ihn mental dazu, an diesem Ritual teilzunehmen.

Das Loch in seiner Brust nahm immer größere Ausmaße an, und nun konnte sie schemenhafte Schatten darin erkennen.

Wieder stieß sie warmen Atem aus.

_Seht nur! Da ist sie! Sie ist es tatsächlich._

_Seht ihr das Licht? Könnt ihr es spüren?_

_Flieht!_

Nun sah sie die ersten Schatten aus Voldemorts Körper weichen.

Sie schwebten direkt an den Todessern vorbei in das Licht.

Sie sah ihre Freunde, ihre Eltern, viele bekannte Muggel aus ihrer Nachbarschaft und etliche unbekannte Gestalten.

Sie sah Kinder, magische Wesen, von Einhörnern bis Zentauren.

Und auch er konnte sie sehen. Tausende geschundene Seelen, die endlich ihren Frieden fanden.

Voldemort kippte nach hinten über und lag nun auf dem bemoosten Waldboden.

Die Schatten kamen nun nicht mehr einzeln aus seinem Körper empor, sondern scharenweise, so dass Hermione Probleme hatte, noch bekannte Gesichter auszumachen.

Manche Seelen jedoch konnte sie erkennen, und stellte fest, dass umso länger sie seine Brust offenhielt, die Schatten derer hinaus schwebten, die in fernerer Vergangenheit verstorben waren.

Die letzte Seele gehörte einem Kind.

Hermione vermutete, dass es ein Junge war, der in der gleichen Psychiatrie behandelt wurde, in die Voldemort wegen seinem Vater eingewiesen wurde.

Als auch der Junge ins Licht trat, fiel Hermione völlig erschöpft zu Boden.

Ihr Hinterkopf wurde sanft von dem Moos gekühlt, und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Schädel würde platzen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie Voldemort sehen konnte.

Immer noch schwer atmend entdeckte sie, dass er nur noch aus einer leeren Hülle bestand.

Auch wenn dieser Anblick grausam war, hätte sie ihn stundenlang anstarren können.

Die Gefühle, die er in ihr hervorrief waren unbeschreiblich.

Sie waren alle in Sicherheit.

Niemand würde je mehr die Chance bekommen, die Welt so zu tyrannisieren, dafür würde sie sorgen.

Eine weitere gefühlte Stunde blieb sie flach auf dem Waldboden liegen.

Als sie sich dann endlich erhob, fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen.

Sie verschwendete keinen einzigen Gedanken daran, dass sie von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blut bespritzt war, das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

Doch sie bemerkte, dass die Streifen auf ihrer Haut verschwunden waren.

Weshalb spürte sie dann noch diese Macht in sich?

Sie ließ Voldemort ohne Zauberstab in der Luft schweben, und transportierte ihn so durch den Wald.

Als sie die Bäume passierte, die den verbotenen Wald einsäumten, sah sie die ersten Gestalten auf sich zulaufen.

Schemenhaft konnte sie Harrys schwarzes Haar ausmachen, gleich neben ihm wippte Ginnys rote Mähne mit jedem Schritt ihres Sprints.

„Hermione!", schrie Ginny unnötigerweise.

Doch beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie sahen wen sie aus dem Wald vor sich her schweben ließ.

„Er ist tot?" schrie Harry ihr entgegen.

Doch sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment schon mit einem einfachen Nicken überfordert.

„Er ist tot!" schrie Harry zwischen Freude und Hysterie, als er vor ihr stand.

Ginny brach augenblicklich in Tränen aus, und winkte weitere Verbündete heran.

Endlich konnte Hermione Schwäche zeigen. Vor den Augen ihrer Freunde brach sie zusammen.

* * *

„Draco?", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Doch Antwort gab ihr Ginny.

„Er hat vorhin nach dir gesehen. Doch als er sah, dass es dir gut geht, ging er sofort."

Sofort bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in Hermiones Kehle.

Sie hatte ihn getäuscht und hinterlistig reingelegt.

Konnte er denn nicht sehen, dass es zu seinem eigenen Wohl war?

„I-ich muss mit ihm reden.", krächzte sie.

„Ich werde ihn holen."

Nach den geflüsterten Worten verließ Ginny fluchtartig das Krankenzimmer, welches Hermione erst jetzt aufgefallen war.

Und nach endlosen Minuten tauchte er auf. Draco. In ihrer Brust festigte sich ein Gefühl, als hätte sie ihn Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.

Doch er sah sie nicht an.

Schweigend ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen und legte die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel.

Instinktiv griff Hermione nach einer von ihnen, doch er entzog sich ihr sofort.

„Sprich.", befahl er.

Doch grade als sie den Mund öffnete, um sich ihm zu erklären, fuhr er ihr unsanft dazwischen.

„Weißt du Granger, eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen. Das war das Dämlichste, was du je getrieben hast. Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, was es mit den Menschen machen würde, wenn sie dich verlieren?"

Vorwurfsvoll sah er sie an.

„Denk doch mal an Potter, oder seine Frau! Meinetwegen auch an Sam!", schrie er sie mittlerweile an.

Zornig darüber, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, spie sie ihm entgegen:

„Sie hätten gelebt! Du hättest gelebt! Verstehst du nicht, dass ich das nicht riskieren konnte, du Widerling?"

Nun ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie konnte und wollte sie nicht zurückhalten, das war die Anstrengung einfach nicht wert.

Draco erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und drehte sich zur Tür.

In der Befürchtung, dass er gehen würde, konnte sie sich einen leisen Schluchzer nicht verkneifen.

Doch stattdessen sprach er wieder:

„Du hättest dein Leben für meines gelassen."

Es war eine Feststellung, dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie es ihm bestätigen musste.

Als er sich erneut zu ihr wandte, wirkte er so müde und erschöpft, wie sie sich fühlte.

Sie saß in ihrem Bett, die Hände waren in der Bettdecke verkrampft, doch alles was sie tun konnte war schwach zu nicken.

Sie bildete sich ein, ein kurzes Aufleuchten in seinen Augen zu sehen, und tatsächlich bewegte er sich auf sie zu.

Seine langen, kräftigen Finger lösten die ihren von der Decke und umschlossen sie fest.

Kurz rang sie mit sich, den Blick zu heben, da sie sich kaum davon losreißen konnte, welch ein perfektes Bild ihre Hände zusammen machten.

Doch sie kam nicht dazu, in seinen Augen nach Vergebung zu suchen, da er sie sofort mit seinen Lippen überfiel.

Sie pressten sich hart gegen ihre. Mehr als wollte er sichergehen, dass sie noch da war, nicht um Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen.

Doch nach wenigen Momenten schien er überzeugt und nippte sanft an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ich sollte dich eigentlich bestrafen.", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen.

„Aber du tust es nicht.", grinste sie.

Er seufzte. „Nein. Ich sagte doch bereits, dass du mich zu einem Weichei gemacht hast.", knurrte er.

„Tja Malfoy. Dann gehören deine Kronjuwelen jetzt wohl mir.", stellte sie trocken fest, und rieb ihre Hand auch gleich über diese.

Er sah sie verwundert an, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und senkte seine Lippen abermals auf ihre.

Sie verließ mit ihrer Hand ihr neues Eigentum und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

Doch er triezte sie. Er strich mit seinen Lippen federleicht über ihre, ohne sich von ihr einfangen zu lassen.

Erst als sie den Druck auf seinem Nacken so sehr verstärkte, dass er drohte zu brechen, ließ er sie gewähren.

Sie verlor nicht viel Zeit. Sie fühlte das dringende Bedürfnis ihre Zungen miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Sie stöhnte in den Kuss, denn auch ihre letzte Intimität kam ihr ewig lang vergangen vor.

Sie rutschte unter ihm in den Laken rum, bis er perfekt zwischen ihren Beinen positioniert lag.

Sie konnte ihn hart an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren und stöhnte erneut.

Er ließ seinen Mund über ihre Wange streichen, bis er an ihrem Ohrläppchen ankam. Sie konnte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem an ihrer Schläfe spüren und musste zugeben, dass sie sich nie zuvor so lebendig gefühlt hatte.

Sie ließ ihre Hüften gegen seine Lenden krachen, sie brauchte mehr.

Leise keuchte er ihr in die Ohrmuschel, doch seine Lippen unterbrachen das Spiel mit ihrer sensiblen Haut nicht.

Sie wiederholte das Ganze, und ihre innere Hitze schien zu explodieren.

Er wanderte mit seinen Küssen weiter an ihrem Hals hinab, und knabberte an dem zarten Fleisch, direkt über ihrer Halsschlagader.

Eine seiner Hände wanderte zwischen sie, umfasste ihre rechte Brust.

Sie wimmerte und reckte ihre Hüften abermals seinen entgegen.

Sein zischender Atem blies über die Stellen, an denen seine Lippen feuchte Spuren hinterlassen hatten.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter über ihren Bauch, und schließlich zu ihrem Hosenbund.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen öffnete er sie und glitt in ihre Unterwäsche.

Zitternd wartete sie, bis seine quälend langsamen Finger endlich in ihre Spalte glitten.

Er spielte mit den Spitzen an ihrer Perle, zog kleiner Kreise um sie, bevor er sanft daran schnippte.

Hermione hielt dieses Spiel nicht mehr aus. Sie brauchte mehr. _Ihn._

Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung, ließ sie all ihre Kleidung verschwinden.

Gierig fuhren ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper, woraufhin er sie abermals verwundert ansah.

„Geht es dir heute nicht schnell genug, Hasenzahn?", neckte er sie grinsend.

Sie war nicht in der Lage sofort zu antworten, denn einer seiner göttlichen Finger drang in genau diesem Moment in sie ein.

Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen, und offenem, rund geformtem Mund unter ihm.

Immer noch unfähig zu sprechen, ließ sie die Sensationen, die sie nur durch ihn fühlte, auf sich hinab rieseln.

„Du hast eindeutig auf mich gewartet, stimmt's?"

Sie nickte eifrig. Sie würde sein Spiel mitspielen, würde er sie nur verdammt nochmal endlich nehmen.

Er entzog ihr seinen Finger, verteilte ihren Saft auf seiner pochenden Härte.

Doch nichts geschah.

Hermione öffnete die Augen, und als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, stieß er hart in sie, als ihr Blick seinen erreichte.

„Oh Draco!", rief sie in Ekstase aus.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen stieß er unerlässlich und kraftvoll in sie.

Als er ihre Wände sich um ihn verkrampfen spürte, fand seine Hand abermals den Weg zu ihrem Kitzler und rieb ihn mit flinken Bewegungen.

Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen.

Und dieses Aas stoppte schonwieder!

Sie fokussierte ihren Blick wieder auf ihn, ihre Augen baten um Erlösung.

Mit wenigen Stößen, die sie durchdrangen wie Elektroschocks, gewährte er sie ihr.

Nicht mal als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, durch die Lüfte flog und sanft wieder im Krankenbett landete, traute sie sich ihre Augen abzuwenden, aus Angst es würde aufhören.

„Das könnte ich mir immer wieder ansehen. Hermione Granger verliert die Kontrolle."

Er lächelte sie warm an, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte verschluckte er die Worte mit einem Verstand raubenden Kuss.

Seine Lenden verlangsamten den Rhythmus etwas und kreisten im Gleichtakt zu ihren.

Immer wieder flüsterte er ihr zu, wie sehr er sie begehrte, brachte sie damit zur Verzweiflung.

All die Sorgen der letzten Wochen fielen von ihren Schultern, und dieses Mal war es, als würde nicht sie selbst über die Klippe stürzen, sondern ihre Probleme.

Er spürte, wie sie sich zum zweiten Mal enger um sein steinhartes Glied schloss und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.

Als er kam knurrte er _‚Oh Merlin'._


	16. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Sam!", rief Hermione über die Menge hinweg.

Ein rothaariges Mädchen hörte sie und kam im Laufschritt auf sie zu. Sie öffnete ihren – versuchsweise - geschminkten Mund, doch Hermione ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Wo ist Octavia?", fragte sie, etwas überbesorgt.

„Draco hat sie mir abgenommen", antwortete die Fünfzehnjährige, „ich denke, dass sie zum Buffet gegangen sind.

„Oh nein", stöhnte die Braunhaarige.

Schnellen Schrittes bewegte sie sich durch die große Halle. Sie brauchte nicht lange suchen, um den blonden Schopf zu entdecken, der genüsslich am Buffet naschte. Und innerlich schwor sie sich, dem größeren Blondschopf daneben, bei nächster Gelegenheit, jedes Haar einzeln rauszureißen. Bevor sie die beiden erreichen konnte, wurde ihr Weg von einem riesigen, rosafarbenen Etwas blockiert. Sie schlängelte sich vorbei, um Octavia gerade noch rechtzeitig daran zu hindern, sich eine riesige Schokopraline in den Mund zu stopfen.

Der kleine Lockenkopf drehte sich blitzschnell herum, den Mund zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzogen, die sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater hatte. Als sie jedoch erkannte wer vor ihr stand, verwandelte sich ihre Miene erst in eine Schockstarre, dann in ein unschuldiges Lächeln, wobei sie noch –hilfreicher Weise- die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.

„Octavia Malfoy, was habe ich dir zu dem Thema Süßigkeiten nach dem Abendbrot gesagt?", fragte sie ihre Tochter.

Noch bevor Octavia, kurz Tiva, hätte antworten können, schoss Draco nach vorn, um ihr die Praline aus der Hand zu klauben. Mit dem Mund. Er verweilte etwas zu lange in dieser Position, mit ihren Fingern in seinem Mund, und leckte die klebrige Schokolade von ihren Fingern.

„Du sagtest ihr genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich ihr erzählt habe", grinste er ihr nun frech zu.

Ihre Tochter hielt sich kichernd an seinem Bein fest, was sie an ihre erste Begegnung außerhalb von Hogwarts erinnerte. Allerdings war Samantha damals die Vierjährige gewesen. Beide mit genau den gleichen, schokoladenverschmierten Gesichtern.

Und wieder wurde sie weich. Das musste sie sich wirklich abgewöhnen. Draco verzog ihre Tochter zu einem genauso verwöhnten, kleinen Rotzlöffel, wie er einer war.

„Heute ist der Tag der Marshmallowparty. Heute darf jeder Süßigkeiten bis zum Umfallen essen", klärte ihr Mann sie auch gleich hilfreich auf, wobei ihre Tochter eifrig nickte.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, ich hoffe das weißt du", zischte sie ihm also zu. Hätte er Sam damals nicht erzählt, es würde eine Marshmallowparty geben, würde es heute immer noch derselbe Friedensball sein, wie er es vor elf Jahren war. Es würde keine riesigen, rosafarbenen, fluffigen Marshmallow-Schneemänner geben, die durch die Halle glitten, gejagt von den Kindern ihrer Freunde.

„Meine Eltern würden sich im Grabe umdrehen", seufzte sie, als sie unwillkürlich an Karies und den strapazierten Zahnschmelz ihrer Tochter denken musste.

Draco umarmte sie und wiegte sie zum leichten Klang der Musik.

„Das werden sie nicht. Sie wären Stolz auf dich, dass du erwachsen genug bist, um etwas Kontrolle abzugeben", flüsterte er ihr, eher beunruhigend, zu.

„Und das auch noch in die besten Hände", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Mami?", ertönte es von weiter unten.

„Ja Schatz?"

„Wenn Früchte mit Karamell überzogen sind, ist es dann gesund oder ungesund?", fragte die Kleine, während sie eine, dick mit Sirup umhüllte, Erdbeere direkt vor ihren Mund hielt.

„Lass mich nachdenken", schmunzelte Hermione. Blitzschnell hockte sie sich hin und biss in die Erdbeere - was ihrer Tochter erst ein Quieken und dann ein herzhaftes Lachen entlockte.

„Das war eindeutig ein Strafpunkt, Hasenzahn", maßregelte sie das gerissene Biest neben ihr.

„Was bedeutet das, Tiva?", fragte er, als wäre sie seine Schülerin und er der Lehrer.

„Strafpunkt für Mami, zwei Pralinen für mich?", fragte die Angesprochene hoffnungsvoll.

„Sehr gut", grinste er.

Bevor Hermione auch nur daran denken konnte einzugreifen, hatte ihre Tochter schon zwei Pralinen im Gesicht verteilt.

„Na wenigstens ging der Großteil daneben", grummelte sie, bevor sie Tiva das Gesicht abwischte.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es fast zwanzig Uhr. Zeit fürs Bett.

„Tiva, du darfst noch fünf Minuten spielen, dann gehen wir hinauf, in den Turm."

Ihre Tochter nickte. Sie wusste, ihre Mutter würde keine Diskussion zulassen.

Sie rannte dem nahegelegensten Marshmallow-Schneemann hinterher, dem auch James Potter, Samanthas kleiner Bruder, auf den Fersen war.

Hermione stöhnte.

„Wie viele Pralinen hat sie wirklich gegessen?", fragte sie an Draco gerichtet.

„Keine", grinste er, „ich habe die Früchte so verzaubert, dass sie wie Pralinen aussehen."

Hermione nickte.

Ein Trick, den sie auf diesen Partys des Öfteren anwandten. Kinder besaßen viel Fantasie. Und ihre Tochter besaß so viel davon, dass ihre Erdbeeren und Apfelstücke auch nach Pralinen schmeckten, wenn sie nach welchen aussahen.

Bei James hatte dies leider nicht geklappt. Er hatte den Betrug sofort bemerkt, da Harry ihm vorher, heimlich wohlgemerkt, zu viele Süßigkeiten geschenkt hatte.

Nicht in elf Jahren hatte er es gelernt, den Wünschen seiner Kinder zu widerstehen. Seien sie auch noch so wahnwitzig.

„Ich bringe ihn um", hörte sie Draco neben sich knurren.

„Was? Wen bringst du um?"

„Das Wiesel", war alles, was sie zur Antwort bekam.

Allerdings reichte dies auch für jegliche Erklärungen. Nicht nach fünf Jahren hatte ihr Mann es geschafft, die sehnsüchtigen Blicke, die Ron ihr tatsächlich manchmal zuwarf, zu ignorieren. Sie selbst hatte damit keine Schwierigkeiten. Es war schlichtweg unwichtig, ob ihr rothaariger Freund seine vergangenen Entscheidungen bereute, denn sie tat es nicht. Auch wenn es anfänglich etwas holprig war, und sie mit Draco noch heute mehr als genügend Anlässe zur Diskussion hatte, hatte sie es besser getroffen, als sie es mit Ron je hätte tun können.

„Lass ihn", versuchte sie halbherzig.

Auch wenn dieses Verhalten kindisch und unnötig war, war sie nicht ganz gewillt ihn zu beschwichtigen. Er würde sich erst in Rage reden, dann würde er in Beleidigungen über Rons Aussehen, Benehmen und seine Existenz machen. Dann würde er ihr aufzählen, warum er so viel besser als Ron war.

Anschließend würde er ihr sagen, dass obwohl er so viel besser als Ron war, trotzdem nicht würdig war ihr Mann zu sein, und dass sie und Octavia das Beste waren, was ihm je passiert sei und er der glücklichste Trottel auf Erden sei.

Sie würde ihm besänftigend die Schulter klopfen und ihm widersprechen, was ihr meist gelang. Alles in allem besaß Draco ein Ego, so groß wie sein Bankkonto.

Nachdem er wieder sein aufgeblasenes Selbst war, würde er ihr ganz genau zeigen, weshalb er so viel besser als ‚Das Wiesel' war.

Und es lohnte sich jedes Mal.

In genau dem Moment, in dem Draco anfing Ron wüst zu beleidigen, kam Harry durch das Gerangel, mitten in der großen Halle, auf sie zugelaufen.

„Hermione", atmete er heiser, als wäre er schreiend einen Marathon gelaufen. Nachdem er sich mit einer Hand an der Schulter ihres Gemahls festkrallte, wohl zur Stütze, erklärte er weiter:

„Ginny.. Baby.. jetzt.."

„Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Draco.

„Mal ehrlich Potter, habt ihr schon mal was von Kondomen gehört? Ihr seid ja wie die Ratten!"

„Wiesel", sagte Harry und schaute stolz drein.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid euch mit diversen Tiergattungen zu vergleichen, würde ich es begrüßen Ginny zu helfen."

Sie sah die beiden strafend an.

„Wo ist sie, Harry?"

„Im Turm, in unserem Zimmer", sprach der werdende, sowie schon bestehende, Vater. Er sah etwas hilflos aus, obwohl er die Prozedur mehrmals mit durchgemacht hatte.

„Harry, sammle unsere Kinder ein und bring sie alle zu Severus. Draco, such Poppy und bring sie so schnell wie möglich in den Gryffindorturm."

Die beiden stürmten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon und Hermione hetzte in ihren ehemaligen Haus-Turm.

Oben angekommen erschrak sie wegen dem Bild, welches sich ihr bot.

„Ginny! Was tust du?", schrie sie sie rothaarige Schwangere –und definitiv nicht Entbindende- an.

„Ich wollte einfach Zeit für mich und bin raufgegangen. Weshalb schreist du mich an?"

„Harry. Er-er sagte, dass du dein Baby jetzt bekommen würdest", antwortete sie baff.

Ginny stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich entbinde nicht. Erst in zwei Monaten. Wie nicht nur Harry wissen müsste."

Sie sendete Hermione einen bösen Blick, woraufhin diese selbst böse schaute.

„Was hast du erwartet? Wenn dein Mann keuchend angerannt kommt und stammelt, dass du jetzt entbindest?"

Beide fingen wegen der Absurdität an zu lachen.

„Manchmal ist Harry ein hoffnungsloser Trottel. Er ist wegen dem Baby nervöser als ich", winkte Ginny ab.

„Was ist los, weshalb bist du hier oben, allein?", verlangte die Braunhaarige zu wissen.

Ginny seufzte erneut.

„Ich will ausziehen."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich.

„Also nicht weg von Harry", fügte ihre Freundin schnell hinzu, „nur raus aus dem Fuchsbau."

„Okay", sagte sie nun weniger hilfreich.

„Ich bin selbst dort aufgewachsen und abgesehen von dem familiären Zusammenhalt war es gar nicht so toll", sprach Ginny traurig weiter.

„Es war viel zu wenig Platz und wir hatten nie Gelegenheit uns zurückzuziehen, einfach mal für uns zu sein. Ich war nie Ginny. Ich war immer ‚eine der Weasleys'."

„Sag es Harry", schlug Hermione vor. „Er wird dich verstehen. Ihr könntet euch ein eigenes Haus kaufen. Und deine Mutter würde es schon verstehen."

Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte sie, eine Grimasse schneidend, hinzu: „Irgendwann."

„Harry liebt dieses Haus. Er war als Kind nie richtig zuhause. Er hatte nie die Familie, die dieses Haus mit sich bringt. Die ganzen Erinnerungen. Heimlich habe ich Draco oft zugestimmt, wenn er sich über die Größe des Fuchsbaus lustig gemacht hat. Heute schäme ich mich dafür, doch das ändert nichts an der Wahrheit in seinen Worten."

Hermione seufzte.

„Deine Bedürfnisse müssen manchmal auch an erster Stelle stehen Ginny. Du kannst nicht immer zurückstecken, nur weil du denkst es wäre zu Harrys Wohl. Wenn du nicht mehr im Fuchsbau leben willst, dann setz dich durch. Du hast deine eigene Familie gegründet und willst einen Ort für die zukünftigen Erinnerungen _deiner_ Familie haben. Daran gibt es nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest."

Hermione streichelte ihrer Freundin leicht übers Haar. Wieder seufzte sie.

„Außerdem ist Malfoy manchmal ein totaler Idiot. Du hättest nicht auf ihn hören sollen."

„Das hab ich gehört, Malfoy!", meckerte der Besagte von der Tür aus.

Beide schenkten ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, so dass er sich an seinen Auftrag erinnerte.

„Ich habe Pomfrey nicht auffinden können. Sie vergnügt sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo mit Snape im verbotenen Wald, denn Potter männlich sitzt schwitzend und zitternd mit 4 Kindern in dem siebten Stock. Wir müssen sie also ins St. Mungos bringen, es sei denn du willst das mit der Entbindung selbst übernehmen, Hasenzahn. Dann warte ich aber vor der Tür, denn alles in allem ist das ganz- Moment. Warum kreischt sie nicht?"

Nun schaute Draco verwirrt zu Ginny.

„Hallo Draco", sagte diese amüsiert.

Er war so fokussiert auf seine Frau, dass ihm die Wieselette vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Besser gesagt: ihr Zustand war ihm nicht aufgefallen.

„Ich kreische nicht, weil das nur deine Frau bei der Entbindung macht und wie du siehst, entbinde ich nicht."

Schlimmes ahnend, sprang Hermione auf Draco zu, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Ginny haarklein zu unterbreiten, in welches Situationen sie noch ‚kreischt'.

„Es geht ihr gut, sie wollte nur etwas allein sein."

Draco nickte. „Na dann Wieselette-Potter, viel Spaß beim allein sein, wir gehen dann mal."

Dass seine Frau die Beweglichkeit eines Findlings angenommen hatte, half ihm bei der Unterstützung seiner Aussage nicht.

„Wir bleiben. Ginny braucht Hilfe."

„Ich denke es geht ihr gut?", sagte er ungläubig. So scharf seine Sinne bei ihrem eigenen Wohl waren, so taub-stumm waren diese in Bezug auf andere.

„Wir müssen mit Harry reden."

„Du meinst wegen dem Fuchsbau?", fragte er.

„Woher weißt du das?", mischte Ginny sich nun ein.

„Ich hab gelauscht", antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken und hochgezogener Braue.

„Hör mal Potter, sag ihm einfach, dass du dich nicht mehr wohlfühlst und tu so, als ob du ihm die Entscheidung überlässt."

Das brachte ihm nun verwunderte Blicke der beiden Frauen ein.

Er stöhnte.

„Er wird in jeder Nacht, wenn er die Augen schließt, daran denken und selbst ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Dann wird er sich selbst nicht mehr wohlfühlen und bevor du dich versiehst", er schnippte mit den Fingern, „seid ihr in eurem neuen Haus."

Ginny starrte die beiden mit offenen Mündern, was ihr einen schau-mich-doch-nicht-an Blick von Hermione einbrachte.

„Das ist brillant", sagte Ginny dann.

„Ich weiß. Hermione hat es bei mir genau so gemacht", nickte er zustimmend.

„Das stimmt nicht", warf diese ein, während sie ihm schmerzhaft in den Oberarm kniff.

„Und ob, du verrückte Hexe. So hast du es damals gemacht, als ich mit dir ins Manor ziehen wollte!"

„Eh eh." Hermione wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich, wenn ich in ein Irrenhaus ziehen soll, wenigstens vorher etwas Verrücktes gemacht haben will."

Draco grinste nostalgisch.

„Und du hast dich für einen bewaffneten Kreuzzug durchs Zauber-London entschieden."

„Richtig. Bewaffnet mit einem großen Fleischermesser, um aus ‚Zauber_er_- London' ein ‚Hexen-London' zu machen."

Er kniff schmerzhaft die Augen zusammen.

„Und ich habe dir auch gesagt, wer die erste _Hexe _auf meiner Liste sein würde", fügte sie anbei.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, nickte er erneut, konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken.

„So hast du ihn dazu gebracht das Manor zu verkaufen?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Nein. Mir war es egal, ob er es verkauft oder nicht. Doch ich habe ihm damit klargemacht, dass weder ich, noch Octavia, jemals einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen würden."

„Das ist wirklich genial! Danke Draco. Genau so werde ich es bei Harry auch machen."

„Was machen?", fragte Harry erschöpft, als er durch die Tür trat.

„Hast du schon mal was von anklopfen gehört, Potty?", fragte Draco, woraufhin Hermione Malfoy sehr malfoyisch schnaubte. Er schenkte ihr einen anerkennenden Blick, fuhr aber fort.

„Deine Frau will nicht mehr in dem Loch –autsch- Fuchsbau leben. Sie will ein eigenes Haus für ihre eigene Familie. Komm über dein Kindheitstrauma hinweg, hör auf als erwachsener Mann bei den Eltern deiner Frau zu leben und kauf ihr ein Haus, bevor sie es selbst tut."

Taktgefühl war nie seine Stärke.

Ginny und Harry sahen sich mit offenen Mündern an, bis Harry einfach „Okay" sagte.

Nachdem auch Harry verstanden hatte, dass Ginny ihr Baby _nicht _jetzt bekommen würde, klatschte ‚Malfoy männlich' wie Harry zu sagen pflegte, in die Hände.

„So, da dass nun geklärt ist, entschuldigt uns bitte", er beugte sich vornüber und schwang sich Hermione in einem Satz über die Schulter, „Wir haben zu tun".

Seine eine Hand schlang sich um die Kniekehlen seiner Frau, um so ihre Balance zu sichern. Die andere tätschelte ihren Po. Gerade als er diese um den Türknauf schließen wollte, überraschte Harry sie alle.

„Malfoy wann dringt es endlich in deinen Dickschädel durch", begann er laut, so dass nun alle - bis auf Hermione - im Zimmer ihn ansahen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco bedrohlich.

„Hermione weiß seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie sich entschlossen hat, (Komma weg?) sich (für) den Rest ihres Lebens an eine neurotische Störung auf zwei Beinen zu heften, dass du für sie tausende Male besser bist als Ron. Sie weiß es, Malfoy. Und…", er zögerte, sichtlich unter Schmerzen, „und wir wissen es auch, verdammt nochmal. Nur du kapierst es nicht. Und du wirst es auch nicht kapieren, wenn du sie jedes Mal aufs Neue in die Matratze, in die Wand oder in die Tischplatte hämmerst."

Hermione und Ginny kicherten leise. Der Lockenschopf versuchte, ihren impulsiven Mann mit federleichten Strichen über seinen Rücken zu besänftigen. Leider konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen, also wusste sie nicht, wie er diese Rede aufgenommen hatte. Doch Harry hatte Recht, nicht dass sie sich über den letzten Teil beschweren würde.

Doch alles was ihr Mann tat, war schallend zu lachen.

„Hämmern, Potter? Wirklich?", er biss ihr fast in den Po, um sein Lachen zu ersticken.

Wieder tätschelte er ihre Kehrseite, bevor er sprach.

„Es ist ein Spiel, Potter. Ich weiß, dass ich besser bin als er. Sie dir doch allein meine Frau an. Sieht sie nicht wunschlos glücklich aus?", dabei drehte er sich im Kreis, so dass Hermione an seinem Rücken kopfüber hin- und herschwang.

„Sehr glücklich", lachte Ginny.

Draco nickte zufrieden und drehte sich erneut.

„Wenn ihr uns jetzt endlich entschuldigen würdet. Ich will meine Frau in die nächstgelegene Wand _hämmern._"

Daraufhin lachten alle, außer Harry.

Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich um.

„Weißt du Potter. Wenn du so gern im Fuchsbau lebst, weil es eine enorme Verbesserung zu dem Werkzeugschrank unter der Treppe ist, hast du vielleicht ein enormes Problem, wenn man allein das Hämmern bedenkt. Vielleicht solltest du dir endlich den Hammergriff aus deinem Allerwertesten ziehen und darüber hinwegkommen."

Nun war Harry rot vor Wut.

„Oder schreib ein Buch darüber", triezte Draco weiter.

„Dann werde ich auf jeden Fall von deinen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen schreiben!", spie Harry ihm hinterher.

Draco lachte erneut, als er die Tür kommentarlos hinter sich zufallen ließ.

„Weißt du Herzchen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Potter und ich mal so gute Freunde werden würden."

Nun tätschelte er wieder gedankenverloren ihr Hinterteil.

„Mir ist schlecht."

„Ja", begann er nachdenklich, "das wird mir bei dem Gedanken daran auch manchmal noch."

„Draco ich meine es ernst, mir ist schlecht!"

_Sooo, da ist es._

_Ich möchte hiermit nochmals der lieben Vera danken. Für das Betalesen, die mentale Unterstützung, aber vor allem für die Geduld ;)_

_Und den anderen im Voraus für die Reviews. Wenn ihr nicht reviewt… ach drauf gesch…en :P_

_Ist mir egal ;)_


End file.
